


The Girl Who Believed (Thorin Oakensheild Love Story)

by MoHiggins15



Series: The Girl Who Believed [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Desolation of Smaug, During The Hobbit, Dwarves, F/M, Magic, Romance, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 68,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: Mid-earth was a world I was unfamiliar with. It was a world, one apart from mine. I didn't know how I got here or why, but as I met a grey wizard,small Hobbit, and a company of 12 Dwarves I met him. I met the leader of the company Thorin Oakensheild, future king under the mountain. As we face hoards of goblins and hunted by Orcs we travel across this world on an adventure to seek the lonely mountain and take back Erebor from the fiery dragon Smaug. But as danger grows so does love and darkness.





	1. The Book and Beginning

*Molly's POV

I wasn't sure what was more sad. The fact that I hadn't read the Hobbit books or the fact that I hadn't seen the movie. I had my feet propped up on the couch in my room. My blanket over my legs and I sighed opening it's content. "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey" I said allowed to myself. Taking a deep breathe I plunged into the book. Every word I read the more engulfed I became. In some funny way I felt as if I had met the mythical creatures in the book before. Well at least face to face. Bilbo Baggins,a humble little Hobbit,Gandalf a wise and powerful wizard, and thirteen Dwarves. There were Dwalin,Balin,Gloin,Kili,Fili,Dori,Nori,Ori,Oin,Bifer,Bombur,and Bofur. But the 13th Dwarf whom was the King and fiercest warrior was Thorin Oakensheild. Described with long black hair and blue eyes as dark as ocean waters. However, as soon as I had gotten halfway through the hero's journey my eyes grew heavy and soon I found sleep.

 

I had awoken with no covers and the light outside still dark. I yawned stretching ignoring the fact my book had completely disappeared. I stood and ran my hands through my messy curly brown hair. Opening the door to leave my room I gasped when I looked ahead. My house was no longer there. Instead was a room the size of mine with a tall wardrobe at the back facing me. I then closed the door in hopes of opening it I would see my home. Once I opened it up again all I saw was the same.  
Just the wardrobe. "Mom?" I called, but no answer. "I'm dreaming,I'm dreaming!" I exclaimed patting my face but nothing happened. Sighing I stepped into the room and heading towards the wardrobe. As I got to it I sighed and saw the carvings of a large tree,dragon,and mountain. I slowly opened the door to see a normal wardrobe with many different fur coats. Stepping inside I started making my way in unsure of what this would accomplish.However, the length of it went on and on with no back. My foot then tripped up and I fell only to land on grass. I froze and then stood up quickly wide eyed. I walked foreward to see myself surrounded by trees and grass. When I turned back like two invisible doors I saw them close on the wardrobe. "NO!" I exclaimed only for them to disappear. I groaned and turned wandering around. My eyes were then set on a small hill with a round wooden door and handle. Taking my chances I wandered over and gave it a light tap. In moments I heard mumbling and then the door opened. My eyes widened as I saw a little man half my height standing there. His feet were large and covered with hair and his ears small. He seemed just as surprised at me as I was him. With a forced smile he quickly wrapped his evening robe around him and nodded "Evening, Bilbo Baggins at your service."

 

I sat in the small chair. And by small I mean it would only be meant for a small toddler child. Mr. Baggins had brought out many cakes and cookies as well as some tea and stoked up the fire. "Thank you." I said taking my second round of tea from him. He nodded and stood rocking his arms back and forth. Neither of us knew what to say. As far as I could I had answered all his questions. I was a human. I lived far from here. And no I have no idea how to get home. "So your lost then?" he had asked.  
I nodded and sighed pulling the small blanket around me. He pulled up a chair and sat down "I'm sorry for this most unfortunate situation, but I do not run a shelter here." I felt slightly offended but didn't let it show. After all this was his "Hobbit Hole" as he called it. And this place was the "Shire". I nodded "Certainly, I-I'm sorry." I said standing and setting down my tea.  
He then shook his head and waved his hand "Ah, sit down please. No need in you leaving." I blinked a few times and then looked at him. He gave a sort of funny smile "Stay as long as you like. Besides, I could use some help around here." I smiled brightly "Oh thank you Mr. Baggins!" He waved his hand and scooted back "Alright, alright! No need to get in a excited fuss." I settled back in my seat and the both of us conversed of this land and all the magic filled within it. As the night sank in and both of us were yawning between each word and phrase we decided to call it a night. I laid on the small padded resting couch. The feather filled pillow rested softly under my head and I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. As I slept I had hopes I would awake and be back in my room, but the next morning as I awoke I was met by a pair or old blue eyes and a long white beard.


	2. Blunt the Knives

*Molly's POV

 

I had awoken to a man with a long white beard. However as I blinked he was gone but I heard two voices. One of Bilbo's and the other unfamiliar. The unfamiliar voice said " I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Quickly I jumped up and ran to the window and looked out. A tall older man with the same white beard and blue eyes stood there in a grey tall hat and rode with a staff. Bilbo held a pipe sitting on a bench and shook his head pointing it at the man "An adventure?   
Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm" I then open the door and step outside just as Bilbo opens his mailbox and mumbling to himself. The man then see's me and seems quite surprised but then smiles "Ah, Bilbo, I did not know that human's were in your company." He glanced at me then back to his mail "Yes, quite as surprise for me." I smiled "Hi." I said. The man seemed puzzled at my choice of words but nodded "Hello young lady. I am Gandalf, a-" his voice trailed off and then he shook his head "And old friend of sorts." I smiled "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Molly, and er, it seems like you are dressed as a wizard." he nodded "As I am madam."   
My eyes went wide and full of unbelief but the more I thought of how I being here the more I believed. Bilbo then turned "Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business." The wizard narrowed his eyes "And where else should I be?" The Hobbit tugged at his collar uncomfortably and cleared his throat just before holding the pipe t his lips "Good morning." he replied sheepishly and began heading up the steps toward the door.   
He passed me and then Gandalf spoke now only three feet from me "Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." I then spoke "What adventure were you talking about if it's okay to ask." Bilbo then turned shaking his head and pointing his pipe "Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning." he said hurrying me inside. Just as I was in the door he closed it and locked it twice. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Why do you hide from him?" Bilbo held his hand up and we heard a hissing noise just behind the door. It lasted a moment until it was gone along with the wizard.

 

That night Bilbo and I had tidied up the small home and ate delicious meals. As we sat down for second supper the door bell rang. Bilbo looked across the table at me and then stood up heading for the door. Opening it up there was a man or more or less a dwarf standing there. He was dressed it old armor and his hands were large and his head bald with a long beard. "Dwalin, at your service." he said bowing. Bilbo then made a slight whimper noise and tightened his robe around him "Bilbo Baggins at yours." The dwarf then wandered in past Bilbo "Do we know each other?" the Hobbit asked. Ignoring him he then set his sights on me "A human girl? Haven't seen one of those in ages." I furrowed my eyebrows as he came and sat in Bilbo's spot and dug into his meal. Bilbo and I stared wide eyed at the dwarf as he ate a fish head and all, but Dwalin would not be the last. Soon their would be Balin his brother and two more the next time. Two more dwarves I would consider nuisance but best of friends.  
After Dwalin and Balin and taken over the pantry the door rang again. Bilbo and I both went to see whom it was. Opening up there were two more dwarves. They introduced themselves "Fili" the first said. "And Kili" replied the other.   
Bowing at they same time they replied just as the other two dwarves inside had. "At your service." Kili then smiled "You must be Mr. Baggins." Bilbo shook his finger "Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." As he began closing it Kili stopped it "What? Has it been cancelled?" Fili seemed confused"No one told us."Bilbo frowned and glanced back at me "Can? Nonothing's been cancelled." The second dwarf smiled barging in"Well, that's a relief." Soon the other followed strutting in. Kili froze when he saw me. I froze in my place as well as he looked me up and down along with Fili. "Well blind me, a girly dwarf without a beard!"   
Fili nodded "Rare ones those are now a days." I narrowed my eyes "A be- I'm not a dwarf. I'm a girl...I'm just-I'm just a human." Fili and Kili looked puzzled at one another. "A human girl? Can't say Iv'e seen one. Or at least one this small." Fili said. Kili then went over to my side wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He was handsome and stared at me flashing a dazzling smile "Ah, but a pretty one she is." I blushed and giggled furrowing my brows as both of them stared. Feeling uncomfortable I ducked under their arms and they looked at me then their names were called by Dwalin "Fili,Kili, come and give us a hand" Kili smiled and pats his shoulder going into the kitchen "Mr. Dwalin.”  
I then look at Balin who is moving a chair "Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in."Bilbos eyes widened and we glanced at one another and said in unison "Everyone?" The door bell rang longer and harder once more. Bilbo then marched to the door "Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If if If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." As he opens the door eight more dwarves fall over one another onto the carpet. They grumbled and someone shouted "Get off!" and "Watch it!" Behind them was a familiar face and while Bilbo glared I smiled "Gandalf!" Soon there was a house full and 12 dwarves total,one wizard,one Hobbit, and one human girl.   
All the dwarves hoarded the pantry setting up chairs,plates, and food. I laughed slightly as Bilbo made a fuss trying to get their attention "Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." I was next to Gandalf who tapped his head on the dangling candles. They only hung three or four inches above my head as well as a few dwarves. However some were taller than others and taller than I. I glance up at Gandalf whom is counting dwarves on his finger's "Oin,Balin...um,er." I then for some odd reason spit every name out "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori." He seemed surprised "My dear girl I'm impressed you learned such names so quickly. I shrugged "I'm not sure how, but there just one thing left to do."   
He raised an eyebrow and I smiled "To learn the faces." He chuckled and we watched as the feast was put together. "He's late as usual." said the one they call Bifur. Gandalf nodded "Your right, were a dwarf short." I looked confused "Who is missing?" Gandalf seemed to ignore my question so I brushed it off and looked at all of them. They all ate abundant amounts of food and wine. As I watched in amazement as the food went down I was snatched and placed in a chair.   
On both sides were Kili and Fili. "Come on lass, what's that name of yours?" Fili asked. I looked all around at some dwarves looking at me including Balin who gave me a smile "Molly." I replied. Fili nodded and so did Kili "It's an alright name for a human." I furrowed my brows "For a human?" I winced as my ear was pulled my Kili "I thought human had bigger ears then this. "And lighter hair" Fili said tugging at my hair. I then gasped and smacked both their hands and they both jerked back. "Well you thought wrong!" I exclaimed. Both of them seemed angered by my scolding but then laughed "I like this girl. She's a keeper!" Kili said rubbing my head harshly. I groaned in annoyance feeling like the little sister caught between her two nimrod brothers.

After the eating I saw Gandalf and Bilbo talking. Curious I tried to make out what they were saying but they were interrupted by Ori "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Before Bilbo could answer Fili was over there and took the plate from his hands "Here you go, Ori, give it to me." I gasp as he then tosses it to Kili who tosses dish after glass dish into the kitchen where Bifur, who is not even looking, catches them and places them in the sink. As I stand up next to Gandalf we both duck trying to dodge flying plates and knives. Then the dwarves break into song.

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks,  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

Cut the cloth, trail the fat,  
Leave the bones on the bedroom matt  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
And when you've finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!”

As they sang and the songs beat continued and Bifur played his instrument Kili took me by then hand and began swinging and swaying me back and forth in a dance I nearly got killed over. "Kill! I can't dance!" I exclaimed. He smirked "Really? I couldn't tell you were faking it. Well maybe I could. Possibly because of you stepping on me feet." I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled spinning me around and the music ended and I landed on the floor.   
Everyone cheered and laughed and Bilbo helped me up from the floor. Just then there was a loud banging and everyone fell silent. "He's here." Gandalf said just above a whisper. Slightly I was afraid but Gandalf nodded to me. We both then headed towards the door. Wrapping my hands around the handle I pulled it open and looked to see another Dwarf. I swallowed and felt my heart race as I saw his deep blue eyes like lightening. His long black hair and beard neatly groomed and two braids in his hair. "Gandalf." he said stepping in. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find.   
I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Bilbo walked in passing the other dwarves "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Gandlaf looked at me and I shook my head slightly amused as Gandalf spoke "There is a mark; I put it there myself. " Bilbo seemed annoyed and the dwarves laughed. I then giggled at his expression but maybe a little to loudly.   
The dark haired dwarf then saw me and for a moment his eyes seemed to widen and a smile on his lips, but it was gone even if it ever existed. "A human girl?" he questioned looking at Gandalf. "Where did you find her?" The wizard smiled "My boy, in some odd way I think she found us." He stared at me and I felt nervous under his cold gaze. Bilbo,Molly, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”


	3. An Adventure Awaits

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" he asked. Bilbo seemed confused "Pardon me?" Thorin seemed slightly amused as he circled him "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Bilbo swung his arms nervously and I sank back against behind the door not wanting to be seen and have this uncomfortable atmosphere on me. "Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." I face palmed as Thorin spoke "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." All the other dwarves laughed and I saw Bilbo's face fall in dispare and embarrassment. "I believe he can make a great burglar...." I mumbled. Soon all the dwarves turned in my direction including Thorin. I gasped slightly as his eyes locked with mine and he took a step foreward "You believe?....." he questioned. "And what is it you believe in girl?"I glanced over at Bilbo who looked at me and I smiled "Him. I believe in him." The other dwarves mumbled and Kili and Fili smiled at me and Fili even seemed to nod in approval along with Balin. I looked back at Thorin who seemed to smile slightly in an amused sort of way "Hmmm." he breathed and then turned along with the others to the table.As Thorin ate and the others ate more I sat in the kitchen listening to their conversations. Balin was the first to speak "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Thorin nodded"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Mnay of them murmured in approval.I then heard Dwalin's gruff voice "What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Everything was silent and still as they awaited an answer as did I. Thorin sighed "They will not come." The sighs screamed disappointment and I sighed in confusion as to what they were talking about "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin finished.I then saw Bilbo on the other side of the room at the open hole walk over "You're going on a quest?" Gandalf pointed"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."Bilbo lit another candle Gandalf reached in his pocket pulling out a map. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."My mind then flashed as if I were looking at it and I mumbled "The Lonely Mountain."Oin scooted closer to the table "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." I had found myself walking next to Bilbo and I furrowed my brow "Uh, What beast?"Bofur then glanced at me "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals"Bilbo nodded "Yes, I know what a dragon is." Ori then stood up quickly"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Many dwarves shouted and cheered and Fili seemed to laugh. Balin sighed "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." All the dwarves then got in an up roar "Who ya callin' dim?!" Kili shouted. "Watch it!" Bofur exclaimed shoving another chicken leg in his mouth. Fili held up his fist "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"Kili nodded"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."The wizard then shrugged "Oh, well, now, uh, III wouldn't say that, I " I smiled "You killed dragons Gandalf?" I asked. He raised a brown pulling out his pipe "Uh, what?" Doris laughed"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"My face fell as I saw how nervous he was and I slightly smiled knowing that if there were a dragon Gandalf had slain he wouldn't be in a Hobbit or petty lost human girls company. As he coughed nervously on the smoke the Dwarves began shouting and arguing about how many he had killed. I watched from the side as Thorin's face turned slightly dark "Shazara!" he shouted. " If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" he exclaimed. I wasn't sure what he had said in some of that but I recalled the 60 years part. While Thorin might had a few streaks of grey in his hair it did not seem from age but from stress and strain through his years. He looked as he were only 25 to 30 years old at most. Gandalf had presented Thorin with a key to a hidden door to enter into the kingdom there was the conclusion that there were more entrances than one. Gandalf nodded to everyone "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."Ori nodded "That's why we need a burglar." I glanced at Bilbo who nodded "Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."Gloin took a sip of wine "And are you?"The Hobbit raised his eyebrows "Am I what?"Oin chuckled "He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Many of the dwarves laughed and giggled like children. Bilbo shook his head "MMe? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Balin cleared his throat "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." The dwarves began arguing and getting louder Gandalf seemed to grow angry and he stood and bellowed in a voice light thunder "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!!" Everyone was silent including Thorin who seemed slightly uncomfortable. I then rested a hand on Gandalf's shoulder and he glanced at me and seemed to calm and sat down. He continued "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. " he said looking to Thorin. The dwarf sighed "But he only counts as half. So I'm a half short. Only 13 and a half." Gandalf then smiled and leaned back looking at me with a glint in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked worried. He then looked back at Thorin who started shaking his head. "You must trust me on this." Gandalf said. Thorin shook his head "No, this is madness. She's-.....she's just a girl. She probably couldn't even carry a sword let alone wield it if need be!" I winced and felt degraded but he was right. Gandalf smiled at me then to him "Sometimes you just have to believe." Thorin was quiet and looked down then to Bilbo and then to me. As he stared at me he sighed and turned away "Very well. We will do it your way. Give them the contract." Balin then handed Bilbo and I long papers. "It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." My eyes went wide as I looked at all of it "I'm sorry did you say funeral?" Bilbo and I took a step back and he read it for both of us. My head was swimming and I became frightened of it all, but why am I getting so deep into this. After all it's a dream, isn't it?Bilbo read allowed pacing "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration ... incineration?" Bofur nodded jumping up on his chair "Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bilbo froze staring at his holding his breathe. "Bilbo, you okay?"I asks. The bent over Hobbit sighs holding his knee's "Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." I then glared at Bofur who continued on "Think furnace with wings."Bilbo fanned himself "Air, III need air." As some dwarves chuckled I held my hands out as Bilbo turned pale "Bilbo, just calm down." Bofur snorted"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo then begins breathing heavily and everyone stares at him including me. He then slows his breathing down at looks at everyone "Hmmm. Nope." He looks up and then falls backwards passing out. I half way smile and cover my mouth staring at him. "Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf scolds.

After a while I had heard Gandalf and Bilbo speaking. "I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End."Bilbo argued Gandalf sat down"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great,great,great,great,uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?" He nodded "Yes." The wizard smiled"Well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."Bilbo chuckled "I do believe you made that up." Gandalf shrugged "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." With a concerning look I listened to Bilbo "Can you promise that I will come back?"In the silence Gandalf shook his head"No. And if you do, you will not be the same."I sighed and felt scared all over. I wasn't any better or maybe even worse than Bilbo. The Hobbit nodded "That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit." Disappearing into his room I thought deeply about Gandalf's promise. I looked over at Gandalf who stared at me. I then frowned and stood walking away and heading to my cushioned benched bed. In the living room the Dwarves gathered and I stopped hearing their low humming. I walked towards the song and hid in the shadow of the doorway sitting in a chair listening to Thorin sing. My heart melted at the melody and my heart broke at the tale it interpreted by.

"Far over the misty mountain's cold....To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away, ere break of day. To claim our long forgotten gold...The pines were roaring on height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread; The tree's like torches blazed with light......far over the misty mountain's cold....to dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away, ere break of day. To claim our long forgotten gold....."

 

That morning I had awoken to an empty house. No Gandalf,no singing,no dwarves, and no Thorin. I looked around only to see two papers. I saw Bilbos signed by Thorin and Balin. And on mine the same with Thorin's right at the top. "Good morning." I hear Bilbo say. I stay silent and stare at my paper and then look up at Bilbo with determination.

Both of us ran with packs on our backs through the Shire. Our contracts signed with our names in hand and swiftness in our feet as we ran to catch up with the company. A neighbor then called out "Where are you two off?" Bilbo shook his head "Can't talk, running late." The neighbor scoffed "For what?" I smiled and laughed "Were going on an adventure!"Racing down the paths and fields we finally saw them. "There they are!" Bilbo exclaimed pointing. "Hey! Wait up!" we shouted waving our arms. The company stopped and I saw Kili laugh "Well blind me...Come on lass! We don't have all day. Breathless we stopped in front of the company. "We-.....w-w-we signed it.." Bilbo breathed as we held up our contracts to Balin who took it in approval and winked. I smiled looking at the Dwarves and Gandalf. I then looked at Thorin who seemed only agitated. "Give them a pony." Bilbo shook his head "No, no, no, no, thatthat won't be necessary, thank you, but II'm sure I can keep up on foot. I II've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton onceWAGH!"A dwarf lifted Bilbo onto a pony that he held onto tightly. As I walked I glanced to the sides to see Kili and Fili on both sides of me. "Hello love." Fili said. I shook my head "No. Guys do-" I screamed slightly as Kili tossed me in the air as if I were a paper weight 'which I'm far from that' and right behind him on his pony. "Hold me tight lass. It sure does get clod at night." he said teasingly putting my arms around him. I groaned and shook my head but smiled to myself in delight.Going down the path dwarves were paying other dwarves. "What are you doing that for?" I asked. Gloin chuckled and rode up next to us "Wages to see if you and the Hobbit would accompany us." I nodded and nudged Kili "What did you wager for?" He then smirked at me and caught a sack of money "I'd knew you'd show up love. No one can resist this handsome face and just let it go." I nodded "Mhmm, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Fili laughed and I glanced at him "What about you Fili?" He fell silent and winced shooting a guilty glance. Before I could tease him I watched as Thorin caught some money. "Thorin betted?" Fili nodded "Aye, and he betted on you."


	4. Tale of This Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly tells Thorin of how she entered his world from her's.

*Thorin's POV

We had made camp on a cliff edge. The ponies were over a few yards away chewing on whatever grass they could get their teeth on. I was leaned against a rock slowly dozing off considering I hadn't slept or at least gotten good sleep on a week. As I dozed I saw the human girl sitting around the fire with Fili and Kili. I watched her as the stared into the fire and rubbing her arms. There then was a loud scream and everyones head turned and I sat up quickly knowing good and well what that was. "What was that?" Bilbo asked walking towards the fire with the others. "Orcs." Kili said tossing a twig in the fire. "Orcs?" the girl questioned. Fili nodded "Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."I sensed what they were doing and gritted my teeth. Kili spoke again "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." As the girl looked frightened and her eyes wide looking over the cliff I stood and glared at the two brothers "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Kili shook his head looking down wiping the smile from his face "We didn't mean anything by it."I scoffed"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." I then turned marching off to look over the cliff an stare at the moon. Balin spoke to the others telling them the tale of my family. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

 

My mind swept back to the battle seeing the Orcs at Moria and Dwarves fighting against them. My grandfather then meeting the eyes of the Pale Orc. Balin continued"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." I flinched at the memory of it all and closed my eyes. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." As Balin continued the tale for a moment I looked back at the girl whom was staring at me, but the moment I looked at her she turned away. However the story Balin was telling I didn't have to hear. The story I wanted to learn was that of the human girl who seemed to be plucked out of time.

 

 

That night as the others slept I awoke to see the girl sitting up staring into the fire. Fili and Kili were drooling on the rocks and bombur was snoring sucking in moths and then spitting them out. I watched her as she swiped her hands at the smoke making little spirals and shapes. I chuckled lightly to myself. She then turned her head looking at me and I looked back at her. "I didn't wake you up did I?" she asked. I shook my head and stood walking over to her and sitting near her only a few inches away. "The journey is long you should rest." She shook her head "I wish I could but I don't sleep well outside. Camping was never really my thing." I then glanced at her with a confused expression. "What is it?" she asked. I shook my head "The way you speak, it's strange to me." She giggled lightly and nodded "Yeah, I'm not from around here." I was silent for a moment and reached in my bag for some powder. "So, where do you come from?" I asked. She froze in her place "Um, I-" Shaking my head I looked at her "I don't need lies. Liars will not form in my company. I will not allow this group to be in danger because of one lying human." I snapped. She seemed caught off guard and slightly frightened. "Okay, I-......I actually don't know how I got here. I was at my home and living in the world I lived in. One with no Hobbit's,adventures, Orcs, or magic. It was just home for me, and I fell asleep and when I awoke things had changed and.....I can't remember much but there was this door and I went through it and when I did was when I found myself in the Shire and met Mr. Baggins." I listened intently as she continued on her story. "My thinking was that this was all a dream. One crazy messed up dream. Then I met you and Gandalf and everyone else and now I-. I'm not sure of everything." I stared at her looking down "That is quite a tale." I mumbled. "I'm not lying I swear it." I looked at the fire and through the powder into it. "In this world, the world we live in, Mid-Earth. It is filled with many fantastic beings." We both watched the fire as a deer from the mythical forest formed from the flames and pranced around before disappearing. She gasped and glanced at me. "Many creatures here may be from yours world but there are others that aren't." The fire then formed dancing and marching Centaurs, Saytr's, and large bears. She stared into the fire her eyes growing heavier and heavier until she was nearly asleep. The fire died back down and I looked over at her. Slowly I held her shoulders and laid her back down. Laying in my place I looked up at the stars wondering about who she is and how she came to be here. While magic was something I did not posses it was something however I didn't doubt existed in this world or the next. 

 

The next day as we continued on our way the rain poured and mud squashed under our horses feet. Dori groaned "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" 

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." 

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked. "Other wizards?" Gandalf nodded "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Molly piped up "And who is the fifth?"The wizard sighed "Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Bilbo scoffed "Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"I rolled my eyes at the rudeness of this Hobbit. Not only did he not belong but neither did his manners. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf finished shook Bilbo a glare. 

We all arrived at an old abandoned farm house. Many of it's pieces were broken and in ruins. I hoped off my horse "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."Oin, Gloin,Get a fire going." "Aye." the all said with a nod. Gandalf stood under the broken house with the human, Molly. "A farmer and his family once lived here." Molly furrowed her eyebrows "I don;t like the way you say that." As I walked in front of them Gandalf shifted his stick "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."I shook my head"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Gandalf shrugged"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." "I do not need their advice."Gandalf groaned "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." I snapped my head at him "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

 

The wizard leaned closer "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." I narrowed my eyes"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Gandalf growled and then turned away. Molly watched him leave and she looked at me with the hint of a slight scowl and shake of her head. "Gandalf." I watched as she followed after him as he passed through the company. Bilbo looked up "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"The wizard turned "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."Bilbo stood"Who's that?" Turning the wizard shouted "Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." I shook my head "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." As night came closer and closer in my mind I highly doubted Gandalf would return to us. Or at least not any time soon.


	5. Triple Trolls and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run in with Trolls

Picture of what Molly looks like: http://cdn-elle.ladmedia.fr/var/plain_site/storage/images/mode/la-mode-des-stars/tendances-people/le-style-selon-tara-lynn/la-veste-en-patchwork/48284775-1-fre-FR/La-veste-en-patchwork_visuel_galerie2_ab.jpg 

 

*Molly's POV

The night had gone on and still no sign of Gandalf. "He's been gone a while...." I mumbled. Bofur smiled holding two bowls "Ah, he's a wizard. Don't worry to much about him. Be a doll and take these to the lads would ya?" I nodded and took the two bowls of the brown liquid with some bobbing meat here and there. Walking into the darkness of the woods I went to where Kili and Fili stood side by side and staring wide eyed. I stood in between them and glanced at both of them "Whats wrong?" Kili swallowed with a gulp "We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." [The other brother spoke "Only we've encountered a slight problem. We had sixteen."Fili cocked his head to the side "Now there's fourteen." The three of us walked down to where the ponies were and looked seeing an uprooted tree and broken ropes. Kili pointed"Daisy and Bungo are missing." I felt worried "Ummm, shouldn't we tall Thorin?" Fili looked at me worried "Uhh, no...Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." I scoffed "Burglar? Me? No, that's Bilbo's job I'm just the.....the..." Fili patted my shoulder "Oh come on. Your a burglar. I mean, Thorin did claim you as the other half of member 14. Right?" I set down the bowls and nodded "Well, uh...look, somesomething big uprooted these trees."Kili nodded "That was our thinking." I Stepping behind the tree I pointed "Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." Fili grabbed my shoulder"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." We all sank down and my eyes widened as I heard stomping and the whiney of two of our horses being carried under the arm of a large giant looking monster. It stomps and walked to a large fire where it meets two more like it. "W-w-what the holy hell...is that?" I asked. "Trolls." Kili said with a sneer. "Oh God, I think they're going to eat them. We have to do something." Kili looked at me and nodded clasping my shoulder"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." I shook my finger and head "Nnno"He pushed me foreward "They'll never see you."I tried pushing past him as he pushed me over the stump "No, no, no..." He shrugged holding my shoulders "It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." Fili nodded "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." I threw my hands up " Like a barn ow-. Does it look like I know what a barn owl sounds like???!!!" I whisper screamed. Kili sighed "Trust us. We got your back. Just go." I groaned and turned around repeating the directions "Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brownonce like a brown? Are you sure this is a good id-" Turning around I saw them gone and I groaned in frustrationTaking a deep breathe I mustered up enough courage to go foreward. As I snuck in the shadows I saw the three trolls sitting around a pot over the fire. "Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." "Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" "Oh, I don't like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them." "Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth." Sneaking towards the ponies I listened to them argue over their supper they were cooking. The skinnest of them then sneezed into the pot. "Oh, that's lovely, that is; a floater." "Oh, might improve the flavor!" I held my hand over my mouth and tried resisting myself from gagging. "Ah! There's more where that came from." Just as I crouched at the ponies one of the trolls grabbed the other by the nose "Oh no you don't!" he then tossed him backwards. "Ow!" I pulled on the ropes while they were distracted but none of it would budge or come loose. They whinied when they saw me in delight of trying to free them. "Shhhh..." I whispered. But when I heard the silence I froze and turned around. All Trolls were staring at me. I felt fear surge all over me as I counted "One....two-" I squealed as I was scooped up in a giant hand. "Ah, look what we got here lads." it said. "What is it? A girl no doubt, is it an elf?" The other shook it's head "To fat for an Elf." I gasped and crossed my arms. "I know! It's a dwarf!" I growled "Why does everyone think I'm a dwarf? I'm not a dwarf!" I exclaimed. "Well, she is quite plump. Be a little better than a mouth full." I swallowed and they turned y upright "Anymore of your kind here?" I shook my head "N-no. I'm the only one." He pulled me close to his face where I smelled his horrid breathe "Liar." the other laughed. "Hold her toes over the fire. Make her squeal." I shake my head feeling panic "Please no!" I cry. Suddenly I see Kili run from the bushes with his sword and swipes the ankle of the troll who howls in pain falling back. "DROP HER!" he shouts wielding his sword. The troll holding me glares at him "You what?" Kili flashes a devilish smile and flips his sword in his hand "I said, drop her." The troll then throws me in the air towards Kili. He catches me and we both fall to the ground. As soon as we hit the rest of the company led by Thorin shout holding their weapons and attack the trolls. I look down as I see I'm laying on top of Kili. "He smiles up at me "Wow, really? Right now? Not even before our first date?" he asks. I hit his chest with both my hands and get off him. "Had my back did you?" He stand grabbing his sword "Came back didn't I?" My eyes widened "Look out!" We see a stumbling Troll coming our way. It's arm hits us sending Kili against a tree and me on the ground right in front of the horses. I look to watch the dwarves fighting off the trolls and then I see a knife on the ground. Crawling I reach and grab it and run to the horses. With one swipe the rope is cut and they run free. Two sets of large hands grab me and I scream and everything goes silent. two of the trolls are holding each of my arms and he company stops fighting and looks. "Molly!" Kili shouts jumping foreward. The trolls pull on my arms and I wince in pain. "No!" Thorin shouts taking a step foreward. "Put her down!" Thorin snaps. "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip er's off." one troll said. Thorin looked at the three of them and then looked dead at me. With slight frustration he stabs his sword in the ground and the others drop theirs. Kili slams his on the ground giving a frustrated and scared look. I looked worried at all of them with tears nearly brimming in my eyes. All of this was my fault. 

Video for visual purposes. Rights to The Hobbit movie: https://youtu.be/ebZWNel-mvA

 

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." I was tired up in a sack along with some of the dwarves. Dori,Oin,Gloin,Fili, and some others were tied up over a fire and being spun slowly around. Dori shook his head"Is this really necessary?" One troll nodded to the other"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." Many of the dwarves snapped at the trolls in anger and fear "Untie us, you monsters!Take on someone your own size!" As one troll spun them he shook his head "Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." I furrowed my eyebrows and look at Bilbo. e both nod as if we had the same idea. He quickly scrambles up "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Dori shook his head"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits!" Bofur laughed nervously"Halfwits? What does that make us?" Bilbo jumps in his sack closer "Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." The troll eyes him"What about the seasoning?" The Hobbit laughs "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." The dwarves all shout at him calling him names and a traitor. The largest troll growls"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The cook shoves him "Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Bilbo stood there ancy and mumbled "Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um." After a moment the troll grew impatient. "Tell us the secret." Bilbo shrugged "Yeyes, I'm telling you, the secret is ... to skin them first!" I mentally face palmed myself and the trolls began getting a knife. All the dwarves shouted " If I get you, you little...I won't forget that!" One of them grabs Bombur and begins to drop him in his mouth when I stand up quickly "Notnot that one, he-he's infected!" The troll stopped"You what?" I nodded nervously"Yeah, He's got worms in his ... tubes." I flinched drawing my mouth out in a frown. Squealing the troll drops Bombur back onto the pile knocking the wind out of Kili and Thorin. I sigh and feel as if we have a chance "In-in fact they all have, they're ininfested with parasites. It's terrible; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Oin glanced at Kili "Parasites, did she say parasites?" Kili then shouted at me"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Gloin shook his head "What are you talking about, lassie?" I shot them a wide eyed look as they yelled insult at me and I rolled my eyes. Looking I saw Gandalf in the tree's making his way around. Thorin then looked at me and I nodded towards Gandalf. While staring at me he harshly kicked the others and they shut up looking at him and he then glanced at them. Oin nodded "I've got parasites as big as my arm." Kili nodded "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Nori from the fire laughed lightly"We're riddled." Soon they all pitched in "Yes, I'm riddled......Yes we are. Badly!" One troll marched over to me and I took a step back. He glared"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" I nodded with a shrug "Well..." He shoved me back"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head back in sass "Ferret?" Just as I was about to argue we heard Gandalf's voice as he stood on a large bolder "The dawn will take you all!" One troll looked at him"Who's that?" The next one shrugged "No idea." "Can we eat 'Im too?" Gandalf raised his staff and struck the rock and half broke off exposing the sun. The trolls roared and shouted as their bodies froze up and they turned to stone. I laugh in a nervous triumph and the dwarves cheer. I looked at Kili who is laughing hilariously and then to Thorin. He then looks at the sun and smiles a bright smile. I stop laughing and smile admiring his happy face and handsome smile. Just as he looks at me I turn away and start laughing again along with the others.


	6. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company escapes Wargs and arrive at Rivendell much to Thorin's dismay.

*Thorin's POV

After we had escaped our binds I saw Kili,Fili,and Bofur teasing Molly. Kili and Fili on both sides of her kissing both sides of her cheek and her squirming away and giggling at the same time. I grumbled in annoyance of how childish they were. Gandalf tapped his staff on one of the stone trolls foot and chuckled mumbling something to himself. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"He looked over at me "To look ahead." I placed my hand on my hips "What brought you back?" He smiled at me "Looking behind." He then glared at the now stone statues "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." I looked to the company and then over to the girl ""No thanks to your human." Gandalf chuckled "She had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." I then felt a pain in my gut knowing he was right and perhaps I blamed quickly to not just the Hobbit but to the girl as well. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." I shook my head"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" He tilted his head "Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." We both stared at one another as if reading one anothers mind. Knowing the thoughts of a darker time. "They could not have moved in daylight." I looked around"There must be a cave nearby." 

We had found a cave with an awful smell of troll. There were many hidden treasures along the walls and floor. "These swords were not made by any troll." I hand a sword to Gandalf and he observes it. "Nor were they made by any smith among men.These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." With the Elvin sword in hand I turn up my nose and begin shoving it back. "You could not wish for a finer blade." I glance at Gandalf and then slowly take out the sword hearing it's ringing. 

"Woah!" I hear a voice exclaim. I look over at Molly who is admiring a large white ebony bow and a while quiver filled with many arrows. Along with it is another Elvin sword thinner than mine and a size or two smaller. "The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." She looks at Gandalf holding the bow in her hands and he smiles "This writing is Elvish. If any Goblin or Orc is near this will glow blue as well. She smiled holding the bow in her hand. Gandalf then turned to Bilbo "Here. This is about your size." He "I can't take this." The wizard nodded "The blade is the same it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." The Hobbit froze"I have never used a sword in my life." With a frown Gandalf sighed "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." I glanced back over at Molly who held the bow in her hand and then frowned. I knew she was no warrior which was another reason I wished she would have stayed behind. Her safety was almost none existant out here. There then was a noise coming from the tree's "Somethings coming!" Everyone formed together in a huddle and out of the tree's came a funny looking man in a brown robe and messy tangled hair. Our wizard friend then smiles"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Radagast looked wide eyes "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Gandalf nodded "Yes?"Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. It as if he has forgotten what he was going to say. "Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." For a moment he looks surprised "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Gandalf reaches in his mouth and pulls out a stick insect. I furrow my eyebrows and the company and I are flustered.The brown wizard then looks at Gandalf and he nods and they go a pace away. The company and I then sit to rest but as were sitting Molly's eyes look distant and she looks frightened as if she's seen a ghost. 

*Gandalf's POV

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." I shake my head "Webs? What do you mean?" The frightened wizard holds his arms out "Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." I slump back "Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." He shakes his head slowly in fear"No, Gandalf, it is not." 

*Thorin's POV

We sit there and Oin nudges me "She alright?" I looked over at Molly who's eyes are wide and her face pale. I stand and begin walking over to her before I crouch down to touch her shoulder a howl rings out. She jumps and looks in the direction it came."Was that a wolf? Are there are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks. Bofur shakes his head as all Dwarves look around "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." There then is another howl and I see a Warg run down the hill knocking down a dwarf. I take my sword striking it to the ground. I look up and Molly's eyes are wide "Thorin!" she shouts. I turn to see a Warg jumping towards me but an arrow shoots it in the head. It twist in pain on the ground before dying. I look to see Molly holding her bow up and breathing heavily as she lowers it. "WargScouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."Bilbo looks aorund"Orc pack?" Gandalf then stomps towards me "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" I look at him "No one." He steps closer "Who did you tell?!" I shake my head "No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Molly then looks afraid again "Were being hunted." Dwalin then steps over the Warg "We have to get out of here."Ori comes back over "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Radagast steps next to Gandalf "I'll draw them off." Gandalf shakes his head"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Radagast smiles"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." 

 

We watched as Radagast led the Orcs away from us. We hid behind a bolder as they ran by and a little farther away. When they disappeared Gandalf motioned us foreward "Come on." We all foreward into the rocky plain and ran a good distance before hiding behind another rock. As the orcs chased the rabbits and their master once crashed and the crazy wizard laughed. We then ran some more and kept going until we hid once more. "Keep together!" Gandalf said. I glared at him having a feeling of where we were heading "Where are you taking us?" I asked. he didn't answer and then started running again. As we kept running I heard the howls changed and looked and saw the Orcs now after us. "Move!" I shouted. We all then headed for a large rock. Molly not seeing us stopping began running out from cover "Molly no!" I shouted running after her. She froze seeing the Orcs coming. "Thorin!" Gandalf called as I ran out. We both ran away as the Orcs came closer. Just as we made it to a rock I saw and Orc and Warg dog jump onto the rock. Before Molly ran out into sight I snatched her and held her to my chest as close as possible. Both of our breathing was heavy and raggid but silent as we stood still. As we heard the growling of the Orc and Warg I squeezed her tighter and closed my eyes as she did as well. Her first hung on tightly to my shirt and she shook. I then looked over at Kili and nodded. He loaded his bow and then jumped out shooting the Warg. It fell to the ground and he shot again killing it. The Orc then jumped up screeching and went for us. I pushed Molly aside and took my sword swinging at it. I stabbed it twice and it laid dead. "Run!" I shouted as the company began running. I lifted Molly to her feet and we took off after the wizard. Soon as we reached the bottom we were surrounded by Orcs and Wargs. We looked all around and saw no escape. "We're surrounded!" Fili called. Kili and Molly then stood back to back shooting at Orcs and Wargs killing some. "Where is Gandalf?"she asked. Dwalin shouted in anger "He has abandoned us!" I draw my sword "Hold your ground!" As Gandalf pops up from a rock he cries out "This way, you fools!" I motion them"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" As everyone runs in between a rock and under a warg gets close and I stab it. I look up to see Kili still out there in the field fighting. Molly pops up form the hole as Wargs get closer to him. Her face floods in panic"Kili! Run!" she screams. Kili turns running and the wargs chase after. The both of us jump in and Kili lands on the ground, Molly atop him, and me on top of her. I shake my head and look face to face with Molly who is shocked. "You alright?" I ask grufly. She nods and we hear a squeak "This hurts." I get up and Molly scrambles up "Kili!" As soon as we held him up and Orc falls into the hole back ontop of Kili dead with an arrow in his back. "Come on!" Kili shouts. I reach down and pull out the arrow. With a sneer I grumble "Elves."

 

There is a path we follow and once into the clearing we look upon a grand city. A city of beauty, and yet in my opinion of cowards and fear. A city of elves. Gandalf spoke "The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." Bilbo smiled "Rivendell." The wizard nodded "Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." I sneered "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." He narrowed his eyes "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only illwill to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."I shook my head"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Gandalf nodded "Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." 

As we began walking across the bridge I glare at the city. Bombur waddles over to me "I bet they got food." Oin nods "Aye, and an army waiting to snatch us." I grumble "This wizard dosen't know what he's doing leading us here." As I said the words I felt eyes on me and looked at Molly. Her expression seemed worried but then turned to anger and she shook her head away from me and began walking ahead. I furrowed my eyebrows and watched her storm ahead. "Yikes, an angry female. Now that is dangerous waters." Balin said. I shook my head "And what has she the right to be angered about anything. We have carried her this entire time!" I growled. Balin shook his head "I have an idea, but for you I suggest not asking her. Well, that is if you value your life."

We had entered the Kingdom and met the Elves. Not once did I trust them but the showed hospitality. Their King, lord Elrond, was peaceful, well, as long as an Elf goes. We had all been invited in and we were all invited to the large table. All the Dwarves looked discusted at the food. "I don't like green food." Ori whined. Dwalin looked through the bowl of greens "Where's the meat?" Molly whom was sitting next to him nudge him for his manners. They all sank down and picked at their food. Ori spoke back up in curiosity "Have they got any chips?" Molly glanced at the Elvin King apologetically but he only chuckled. She then looked back at me and her eyes fell not wanting to have me in her sights. Later Elrond held my sword we had found in the cave. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He handed it back and I accepted with a nod. "And this is Glamdring, the Foehammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." Tuning out Elrond I looked over at Bilbo who was between Molly and Balin. The older dwarf laughed as Bilbo lifted his "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." The Hobbit looked at him "What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" He shrugged "I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really." I chuckled barely and then turned back to Elrond "How did you come by these?" Gandalf spoke "We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." The King looked curious and that was something I did not need "And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"


	7. Words of Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly defends Gandalf's motives

*Molly's POV

 

After dinner I had no desire to hang around to converse. I found myself outside wandering the beautiful gardens and towers. Out in one of the gardens I sat on a bench looking at the folded up flowers. The air was warm and there was no dry weather continuously. "They are pixie homes." I turned to see Lord Elrond. I smiled as he sat next to me "They only come out when they are ready to. At night when the moon is out the flowers glow a bright blue or pink color. Then when it finally blooms the pixie comes out and fly's into the night to head south the the peaceful lands and forest." I smirked and looked at the flowers wandering what they would look like. "Gandalf told me about you." I felt scared "What did he say?" Elrond smiled "Your from another world and yet some how fate brought you to this one, and that your journey has just begun." I didn't know what that meant, but I knew that it was either good or bad. His eyes then widened and a smile crept onto his face "Iv'e never seen..." he breathed. I then looked around "What is it?" he pointed up. I look to see the sun shining bright but a star was out and slowly it began to fade and just like rain it started coming down in a silver droplet until it slowed and formed. In my hands now lay a necklace with diamond carvings mashed together in perfect shine. I gasped looking at it and the King nodded "Every 300 years or so a single star will fall to earth to bestow a gift of good fortune to whoever needs it." I laughed lightly and put it around my neck and I nodded "Yeah, I'm going to need a good bit of that." The King smiled and nodded "Join me?" I nodded and walked along next to him and into the palace as night fell and where we were met by an annoyed wizard and an angry dwarf.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin snapped. Gandalf glared at him"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map!" Thorin gripped onto it as if hiding it. "It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Gandalf rolled his eyes "Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middleearth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Thorin glared at all of them and I stood next to Elrond. I glared at him "Thorin." I said quietly but with slight venom in my voice. He looked at me with a glare but then saw my pleading expressoin mixed with anger. He sighed and reached the map out. Balin shook his head"Thorin, no!" He held his hand out backing Balin away. Elrond took it generously and looked it over."Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Before Thorin could speak Gandalf stopped him "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Walking towards the window the moon shines through and Elrond stops"Cirth Ithil." Gandalf nods walking next to him "Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss."The King nodded "Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Thorn stepped foreward"Can you read them?"Elrond led us outside and we walked toward a large crystalline table. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

 

As we look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, and Elrond translates them out loud to us "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Bilbo looks to Gandalf "Durin's Day?" He looks down at him "It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Shaking his head Thorin paced "This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." "We still have time." Balin said. I glanced at him "Time? For what?"He nodded towards the mountains "To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." The King looked at Thorin"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." The Dwarf glared at him almost eye to eye. I then realized that Thorin could just be as tall as any human man. Maybe just considered a little short. "What of it?" he asked. "There are some who would not deem it wise."Jerking the map from the Kings hand Thorin and all of us looked to Elrond. Gandalf narrowed his eyes "Who do you mean?" Elrond turned away"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middleearth."

\---

That night all of the dwarves were camped out with a fire. We had nice soft pallets and plenty food. I sat with my arms crossed deep in thought when Bofur nudged me "Watch this." Looking at Bombur who sat on a table eating a large bowl of food Bofur called out "Bombur!" and tossed a sausage. Bombur caught it in his mouth and the bench gave way hitting the ground. I laughed slightly not rally feeling the mood of laughing. Everyone was in an uproar and even Thorin who laughed a little harder than usual. I then stood and began walking from everyone and their laughs died down. Before I left I heard Bofur ask someone "What's wrong with her?" 

 

As I made my way out back to the garden I looked at the flowers. I stared at them for a moment "Why do you look at me the way you do?" he asked. I turned around to see Thorin with a slightly angered expression but also one of curiosity. "What do you mean?" I asked dully. He stepped closer "It's as if you are angered by something. I'd like to know what it is." I shook my head "It dosen't matter." He nodded "It does if it would interfere with my plans to get to Erebore!" I stopped and turned around feeling anger rise "None of your plans have been destroyed." He scoffed "Of coarse they have. Because of that wizard were stuck here even farther from-" I cut him off. "Because of THAT wizard you and your group have made it here. And might I add alive in one piece. Because of Gandalf is the only damn reason you were able to even start this journey. And because of him I believe you might actually make it there." Thorin narrowed his eyes "With the wizard leading us? You believe." I nodded "Yes, I believe. Iv'e believed in him since I met him. I believed him when he said I was sent here for a reason, I believed him when he said I might not get back home before this adventures over. I believe in him and I thought you did to!" Thorin's expression was surprised but softened and he uncrossed his arms. I swallowed feeling my face grown hot and I looked down "And the company, Dori,Oin,Gloin, Kili,Fili-, gosh even Kili and Fili. I believe in all of you. I believe you will all make it to the mountain and this will be an adventure unlike any other." Thorin looked down and seemed understanding and then it hardened. "If you have so much hope and believe in a wizard who consults with Medling Elves then maybe you should stay here with him." I felt hurt at Thorin's words but I did just talk down to a King. Someone who is a great warrior and who has suffered the most. "Thorin." I said softly. He stopped and glanced back. I rubbed my arm "I-I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to speak. Gandalf is just someone who led me into this life and believed I could get through it, and the only one who can help me get back to mine. And if I can't believe in Gandalf then who?" Thorin looked down and then walked over to me. He rested a hand on my shoulder "Know this, when my kingdom is reclaimed and no matter what must pass first I will ensure you make it back to your home." I smiled at him seeing that maybe some of the things I said could have changed his mind.

 

In the garden I walked around and sat in the cold night air. "You know you need your rest." I smiled and turned to Thorin "Is that your main concern? Beauty sleep?" He smiled and looked down walking towards me with his hands behind his back "I suppose I'm more concerned about the beauty more that her just getting some sleep." I breathed in and felt my cheeks go red and myself turning shy. "Why are you still out here?" he asked. I shrugged and turned to him "I heard that when the moon is out you can see the Pixie's awaken, but so far nothing." He sighed and and with an amused look leaned over towards me "What happened to the girl who believed in everything?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head and watched a flower. Slowly and then all at once it started glowing a bright blue. Then multiple ones of blue and pink glowing around us. "Thorin! Look!" I said excitedly. Soon the flowers opened up and small winged people went flying into the air along with dozens of glowing firefly's. Thorin's hand then rested on my shoulder and I looked up at him. His eyes locked with mine and his hand cupped my cheek. Thorin then crashed his lips onto mine and our lips moved in sync. His tongue brushed against mine lightly and then I granted full access. I rested my hands on his torso and then wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around my ribcage and lifted me up effortlessly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked over resting me in a soft patch of grass. His lips removed from mine and we both breathed heavily. Thorin's long hair fell down around my head tangled in my hair as he looked down at me. He leaned back down and his lips attacked my neck and a moan erupted from me making Thorin grip my sides. As he found my lips again the firelfys flew around us and then-

"Molly?!" 

I gasped awake and looked to see Fili standing over me. "Come on girl were heading out." I gasped sitting up and looked around to see the company awake and stretching. The sun was barely rising and there was no sign of Gandalf. My face was read and I was embarrassed at myself. I remember after Thorin and I talked in the garden he bid me a goodnight and we both walked back to the group. I rubbed my face in embarrassment and ran my hand through my hair. "That is a look of pure sexual desire right there." Kili said. Fili came up next to him laughing "Yeah, I knew you was dreaming about me last night." I glared at both brothers as they laughed. I then stood and wrapped my arms around Kili. He looked at me with a laugh and I rubbed his hair "Yes....I was dreaming about you..." I said slyly. "Both of you...." I said with a smile and reaching over rubbing Fili's shoulder. Both brothers looked dumb founded and blushed. I then smiled "I was dreaming about how I could take you...." I said rubbing Kili's head. He swallowed sheepishly and then I glared. "And throwing you over a bridge and into a freezing cold river!" I snapped shoving both of them. They both snapped out of it and Fili rubbed his head "She devil." Kili nodded "Temptress! You'll get sent to hell if your not careful!" I turned and smiled "I'm from a different place. Who says that's not where I'm from?" Both brother looked at each other and worry. I walked off and shook my head laughing hard at myself along with Balin who chuckled shaking his head. 

 

 

AN: This story will have mature themes in it and I want to add that if you would like to see something happen please comment!


	8. Stone Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone giants fight.

*Molly's POV

We had left Rivendell with no Gandalf. As our journey had continued we were exhausted walking up the rocky mountain terrain it had begun to rain. It was a heavy rain with lightening and slippery slopes. "Hold on!" Thorin shouts to us. I walk just behind Thorin and his group. Kili is behind me and Fili two dwarves ahead. As were walking my rocks give away and my foot slipped. I yelped as Kili caught me pulling me back up. I nodded and he nodded back. Thorin looked up ahead "We must find shelter!" Dwalin then shouted "Watch out!" A large bolder came hurling just above us sending rocks everywhere. I snatched Kili pushing him against the mountain. Balin shook his head "This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"My eyes widened as a large stone giant stood upright and and gripped a stone from a mountain. Bofur, who was next to me shook his head "Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!"Thorin motioned us back "Take cover: you'll fall!" We felt a rumble and Kili looked panicked "What's happening?" Our mountain shifts and it's alive. Were one a giant. Fili reaches out "Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." Soon our rocks split and Kili,Bofur, me and the dwarves behind us are separated from the other half of our group. "Molly!" Bilbo shouts as he watches me ascend onto the leg of a stone giant. "Bilbo....!" I called shakily gripping onto Bofur's arm and closing my eyes. As the two giants fight and shift back and forth a third appears behind our giant with a bolder. It tosses it hard and knocks our giants head off. Soon we go sailing foreward and Thorin and the others watch helplessly. "Hold on Molly!" Kili says gripping my hand. I look at him in fear and he looks back with his face just the same. I look and see were sailing down towards the rocky mountain to be crushed. Just before we get to it Kili pulls me close and Bofur holds my arm as we hit.

As the rock pulls back I grip onto the mountain ledge. From above I hear Balin "We're all right! We're alive!" Then Bofur "Where's Molly? Where's the girl?" I then look up to see Ori "There!" Dwalin then peers over "Get her!" As the dwarves lean over I see Dwalin holding Dori's legs. I reach up to grab his hand but the rain water is slick. Our hands slip apart and I scream as I fall a little ways farther down but grab a branch. "Molly!" Bilbo shouts. I feel tears and rain going down my face. "B-bilbo..." I stutter. The dwarves look at me with dispare. The branch then breaks halfway and I scream as my legs dangle."We have to get her!" Fili shouts. I look and see Thorin grab onto the side and climb down to my level using two dwarves as a line. "Grab on!" he commands. I reach out with my hand outstretched to his. Our fingertips only inches apart. It's when I hear the crack and air is when I gasp "Thorin." his eyes widen and I feel myself fall into the air. Just as I reach my hand up Thorin's hands grabs me and they lift us up and back onto the rock. 

The Dwarves cheer but I'm not happy. Dwalin sighs"I thought we'd lost our second half of burglar." The Dwarves however go quiet as I'm pulled completely up and see my shaking and fear stricken body. Fili and Bilbo then rush over as I sit on the rock shaking. "It's alright girl." Fili soothes rubbing my back as he holds onto me. "We didn't lose you..." Bilbo says. Thorin then stands in aggravation "She's been lost ever since she left home. She should never have come here or to this world. She has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Kili shoots Thorin a glare and then walks following Dwalin. As I shake and hear his words I close my eyes as silent tears of fear and hurt go down my cheek. And in my head his cold words replay. 

We had found a cave inside the mountain. As the dwarves search through it I follow inside behind Gloin and Fili. I glance over to see Balin talking to Thorin"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Thorin shrugged "Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Through my soaking wet hair I watched as Balin looked at me and shook his head. Thorin nodded "Bofur, keep first watch." I turned away as Thorin turned to me so I wouldn't see his despising gaze. I threw out all my blankets and so did the others and we nestled down for sleep. As I laid there I replayed Thorin's words in my head. "She should never have come here or to this world. She has no place amongst us." I sighed and knew what he meant and he wasn't wrong and I had no idea what I was doing. I needed to try and get home. Not be here on a journey. Opening my eyes I looked around to see every dwarf asleep. I saw Fili in the corner snoring and drooling. I smiled sadly knowing I wouldn't get a goodbye. I packed my things and grabbed my weapons and began to leave. I looked at every dwarf saying a goodbye to them in my head. I whispered saying that I hoped Fili and Kili's wives would have any easier time with them when the young dwarves married. Just as I went for the exit someone piped up "Where do you think you're going?" I close my eyes and sigh looking at Bofur "Back to Rivendell." He stands from his spot and walks to me "No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us." I laugh "I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a mighty dwarf, wise Elf, or even a human girl from this world. And that's the thing, I'm not from this world! I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run through that door." As I said these words I was unaware of Thorin who lay awake listening to us. Balin nodded "You're homesick; I understand." I frowned and shook my head looking down with tears going down my cheek. Softly I whispered "No, you don't, you don't understand. None of you do....my home isn't here. It's not anywhere near here or on this earth. My home is....it's....I don't even know. Could be worlds,galaxy's, or a thousand magic steps away. I can't go and reclaim it or go to the Shire and find it." Bofur looked sad and nodded "I know what you mean. When we lost my home. It felt as if there was no hope. Even at the beginning of this journey none of us really had hope." I sniffed and blinked "What changed that?" Bofur smiled "Well, just a little believing from a human girl." I smiled and sniffled again and he smiled sadly "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." I smiled and hugged him and he hugged me. Just as I was about to leave Balin stood. Smiling walking to me "You know, I couldn't help but over hear your and Lord Elrond's conversation." I looked over at Balin and his smile "And he was right, but also wrong." I furrowed my eyebrows "About what?" Balin continued "Those were Pixie homes and they do bloom when the Pixies awake, but some of those flowers were Misty Mountain flowers. " I listened intently and remembered seeing some different looking ones. "They are the most special flower, but sometimes one will bloom a little late, but those are my favorite because I know they will be the most beautiful." I smiled at him understanding what he meant and Bofur winked. Then Bofur pointed "What's that?"I looked down in horror as I saw my bow and sword from the Elves glowing blue. Just then there was a crack. "Up! Everyone up!" Thorin shouted. Before the dwarves got there feet the floor gave way and everyone began falling down a rocky sliding tunnel. I screamed as well as the others as we kept falling farther and farther down. I rolled on my head and got crushed on by Bombur. 

As we hit we found ourself in a wooden claw cage. As I fell into it with a squeal one of the sharp wooden bars cut the back of my shirt and shoulder. I winched in pain as I landed and then Bombur and Dori on top of me. As soon as we landed little monstrous creatures came and grabbed us. I yelped and kicked and shoved as I was lifted up and being carried away along with the other dwarves ahead of me. I looked behind to see Bilbo fighting a goblin and it lunged at him and they both fell into a dark crevice. I gasped "Bilbo!" I shouted but I saw the glowing blue light of his sword disappear but I would not know of what pitiful creature and horrid curse he would find down there.


	9. So Be It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarves meet the Goblin King and the name of an old enemy resurfaces.

*Molly's POV

The Goblins carried us to what seemed to be a horrid throne room of sorts. On a throne was a very large,fat, and hideous goblin with a crown. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" One goblin holding Ori spoke"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." The Giant goblin looked closer"Dwarves?" The smaller nodded "We found them on the front porch." The King shoved out his staff "Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice." As the goblins searched us and pulled our weapons into a pile one laughed and me and started reaching down my shirt. I gasped and head butted it and it growled moving onto another dwarf. The giant goblin sank back "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" All of us were silent not uttering a word. He then narrowed his eyes "Hmmm, but we don't seem to have all Dwarves here." He then stood and saw me and laughed "Bless me, a human. And a female at that." I shake my head and think to myself "Someone finally got it right and it was a goblin." "She's a pretty one isn't she my lovely's..." he hissed getting closer to me. Thorin then stepped in front of me glaring at the goblin. He then erupted in laughter "Never thought a worthless human could be value to a Dwarf. Now tell me what is your purpose here?" Still none answered. The Goblin shrugged "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the girl." "What?!" I exclaimed as Goblins seized me. "WAIT!" Thorin shouted. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." I look at Thorin who looks up in disbelief "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." The Goblin sits down"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He laughs and jumps back in his chair and turns to a small goblin "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." 

 

We all watched as they wheeled in large devices that were anything but good. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblintown." the large goblin sang. Oin turned to me "Got any believen we gettin outta here alive?" I swallowed looking around "Get back to me on that." The Goblin then looked at me "Don't worry girl, these aren't for you. As soon as our little visitors are laying here in pieces I have a much better plan for you." he says holing a crown and chains. I gasp wide eyes and the dwarves look at me in horror themselves. As they wheeled in the devices one goblin had Thorins blade. He pulled it out and they all squealed and the king shouted "I know that sword! It is the GoblinCleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." As he speaks, the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves and I with ropes and leaping upon us. Many biting and slashing. As I'm pulled and scratched at by Goblins the Large goblin shouts ""Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" he roars pointing to Thorin. I gasp and look as they seize Thorin. They pull him out front and pin him down tearing at his shirt ripping it almost completely down the middle. One Goblin then grabs a sharp blade and starts raising it. I punch and jerk away from the goblins holding me and I run towards them. "NO!" I scream as I throw myself atop Thorin. My hair flipped over and my face over his bare chest and my head in the way of aim for the blade. The goblin stops and everything goes silent as they all stare. Even the dwarves. Thorin and I both breathe raggedly and I barely lift m head and look at the Goblin King. "If you kill him you'll have to kill me to." The goblin glared and I sighed and looked down at Thorin. He stared at me in confusion and yet comfort in some odd way. The Goblin spoke in a low growl "So be it." I gasped as the little Goblin raised the knife. As Thorin tried pushing my away I laid my head back down on him as he wrapped his arms around me. His finger tips brushing the skin on my back we both squeezed our eyes shut tight until there was a bright light and a boom. 

As things are silent I open my eyes and looked to see the goblins on the ground including the large goblin. Slowly I sat up followed by Thorin as we looked around. When we did our eyes met and we both laughed nervously. Gandalfs voice then called "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"The dwarves quickly get up and begin fighting the goblins. As goblins run at Gandalf, he kills them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf's sword and points at it, crying aloud to his goblins "He wields the FoeHammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" I set my sights on the pile of weapons and run for my bow. Some of the dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other; they use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting, lands on the floor; the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace. "Nori!" I shout taking my sword and hitting against the Goblins mace. Thorin jumps forward and sends a blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of the dwarves and Gandalf continue to fight along with me. The wizard waves"Follow me. Quick! Run!" We all follow fighting heaps of goblins. I ran behind Kili who shielded us with a ladder. "Couldn't have found something better?!" I asks. He shoots me a glare "Got anything better in mind?" All of us fought our way through and cut the ropes to bridges. Once we reached a platform we stopped as the large goblin stood before us "You thought you could escape me?" He swung his mace causing Gandalf to stumble back. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" Taking his staff Gandalf poked the goblin in the eye and as he howled in pain Gandalf slices the Great Goblin in the belly; the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly. He looks up at us "That'll do it."Gandalf again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead.His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves cling on, screaming in terror. I hold onto a board with my eyes closed tightly. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the us in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage. I sit up and shake my hair and rubbed the dust from my watering blue eyes. "Well, that could have been worse." Bofur says next to me. From above I gasp as the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves and I further. We cry out in pain. Dwalin moans "You've got to be joking!"As we pull ourselves out Kili looks up at all the goblins "Gandalf!" Thorin shakes his head "There's too many! We can't fight them."Gandalf then pointed "Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" 

As we rushed out and through tunnels I ran next to Oin and Gloin with Bombur behind. We raced outside only to stop in our tracks at the large grassy steep slope. "How are we going to get down that?" Dwalin asked. I then looked at it and then saw a tree with large slick thick leafs. I sighed "I know a way-. I turned back to them 'and your not going to like it."

"WOOOAAAHHHHH!!!" Fili shouted as he held onto my shoulder. All of us sat on the banana leaves sliding at lightening speed down the hill. Once we all were sliding at the bottom some spun out and other slowed. We were in the trees and we all stood. Dwalin rolled over "Your right, I didn't like it." Gandalf then counted "Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur that makes thirteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"Dwalin growled "Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!"Gloin pointed "I thought he was with Dori!" The young dwarf gasped "Don't blame me!" Gandalf stabbed his staff in the ground "Well, where did you last see him?"Nori piped in "I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Gandalf turned to him "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Before anyone could say anything I step foreward. A lump in my throat "Bilbo didn't slip away." They all turned to me and Gandalf looks down "What do you mean?" I looked down feeling the tears again but hold them down "When...we first were being taken. Bilbo seemed to be able to escape but then a goblin saw him and attacked him. They then both fell off the ledge and into a dark crevice where he disappeared into the dark." Everyone was silent and some mumbled and lowered their heads in sadness. I sniffled "H-He's dead..." Just as I was about to cry I heard a voice "No he's not." I turned and my face brightened when I saw Bilbo. "Bilbo!" we all exclaimed in unison. I rushed over and got on my knee's hugging him tightly. He chuckled and patted me nervously. "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said happily. Fili shrugged"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Dwalin nodded "How, indeed." Bilbo stood awkwardly and seemed to hold something in his pocket. Gandalf then spoke "Well, what does it matter? He's back!" As everyone cheered and clasped his shoulder Thorin spoke "Why did you come back?" I looked at him and he glared at me and everyone turned looking. I cleared my throat feeling shy under everyones eyes and knew Thorin knew about me trying to leave. I looked him in the eye and sighed "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of home. I miss my books. And my house. And my family. See, that's where I belong. In my world.That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Everyone was silent and thought about what I said. But none of the eyes looked more moved I think than Thorin's. I looked up at him and gave him a small warm smile. I stepped towards him and smiled "I came back because I believe in you." Before Thorin could speak a familiar deathly howl irrupted from the mountain behind us and the roar of Orcs.


	10. Eagle's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing Azog and tossing fire pine cones.

*Molly's POV

 

Thorin looked up the hill "Out of the frying pan..." Thorin grumbled "...and into the fire! Run! RUN!" We all start running down the mountain as fast as we could. The Warg's followed us rapidly; it becomes nighttime. Soon the foremost Warg catches up to us and leaps at Bilbo; Bilbo ducks behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snap in the air over his head. The Warg lands in front of him. Growling, it charges at him. "Run Bilbo!" I scream looking behind. He pulls out his sword and holds it in front of him; the charging Warg impales itself in the head on the sword and falls down dead. Bilbo looks on in surprise. A few more Wargs catch up to us snapping at our ankles, but they are quickly dispatched. The Company and I reached a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; we are trapped here, as there is no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain. And I fall I don't care to take. Gandalf motioned us "Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Many of us bolted up into tree's but Thorin and I were one of the last ones. He boosted me up into a tree behind Dwalin and Balin. Just as a Warg snapped it's jaws I pulled Thorin up as it barely missed him. As all the wargs and Orcs came into view one stood among the rest. A large white Warg and it's pale rider came up onto a small rock above the others. Thorin went wide eyed "Azog?!" I watched the white Orc stroke it's pet as it sneered. Then the creature spoke in a dialog I didn't understand but Thorin seemed to. "Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?" ( Do you smell it? The scent of fear?) "Ganziligi unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Trainob." ( I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.) Thorin shook his head and his face showed shock and grief "It cannot be." Azog turned speaking to his riders "Kod, Toragid biriz." (That one is mine.) He pointed to Thorin"Wororida!" (Kill the others!) At his command, the Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shake violently at the assault, and we struggle to hold on. The monster then shouts "Sho gad adol!" ( Drink their blood!) I holding onto the trunk as tight as I can. The weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other dwarves are in, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree; the dwarves,Bilbo, and I jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree as well tips over; like dominoes, all the trees begin falling over. We all manage to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. 

This tree however doesn't fall over, yet. Azog laughs. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spies a pinecone. He grabs it and uses his staff to set the pinecone on fire; he then throws it down amid the Wargs, who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lights two more pinecones and throws one down "Fili!" He catches it and tosses it in his hands before he hurls it down. Soon Gandalf is handing all of us pine cones. We toss them and the blaze grows and the Wargs back off. Azog growls in frustration at our defiance. I hear a crack and Ori begins to fall "Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!"He then grabs onto Dori's leg at the last moment. Dori looks at his breaking branch"Mister Gandalf!" He loses his grip and begins to fall but Gandalf reaches his staff down and Dori grabs on "Hold on, Ori!" As I looked from my hanging place on the horizontal tree I hear Azog growls. I looked at Thorin who looks up at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulls himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk as Bilbo,the others,and I hanging from the tree, look on. "Thorin don't!" I exclaim. Ignoring me Thorin runs through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. With a shock stricken face it seems as everything went in slow motion. As Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. He gasps in pain as he is brutally flung to the ground by the impact. I stare wide eyes my my mouth gaping. "Nooo!"Balin cries. Azog roars in excitement knowing his sure victory in killing Thorin. Taking a deep breathe I manage to stand up on the tree. I grip my sword with my bow around my shoulders. As the White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and Thorin yells in pain I cover my mouth hearing a sickening crush of Thorin's ribs. As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg throws him several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand. Almost unconscious. Azog then speaks something to one of his riders who smiles and then climbs off his warg holding a sword. He walks over to Thorin and place the blade on Thorin's neck. Raising the sword, the rider prepares to decapitate Thorin. As he swings his sword down, I run and throw myself at the orc and knock him over. As we fight, I manages to stab and kill the orc in the stomach then the chest as it shrieks. As Azog growls in anger, I jump up and rush over to Thorin. My eyes are wide as I see the teeth marks "Thorin?....Thorin!" I call shaking him as his eyes close and he goes unconscious. 

 

Hearing Azog growl I stand holding my sword in front of Thorin protecting him. Azog smiles in hatred at me and speaks in the Black Speech to his Orcs. Just as they surround me I feel fear rush over me but I hold my ground desperate to protect my friend. Before the pale Orc reaches me the company come charging in swinging their weapons at the monsters. I sigh a breathe of relief and then join in stabbing an orc behind Bombur. As we continue fighting an Orc hits me and I fall to the ground. It leans over me and sneers raising it's sword. Then I hear a screech and see a large eagle take it's talons as long as me and snatch it up before dropping it over the ledge. I watched as many of them swipe at Orcs and pick up Dwarves. Kili and Fili as scooped up and then crawl onto it's back. Bilbo jumped onto an eagle and everyone is taking off into the night. Azog roars in anger and then turns to me then to Thorin. Raising hsi sword he charges at Thorin and I scramble to my feet. I run as fast as I can and jump to Thorin before Azog can. He roars and holds up his sword but an eagle jumps in front of us screeching and Azog rides back. The Eagle lowers down and I climb onto it's back. Carefully it wraps it's talons around Thorin carefully and lifts off into the night air away from the burning forest where the pale Orc screams in defeat. For now.


	11. End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has come but the journey has just begun.

*Molly's POV

As we flew on the backs of eagles the sun began to rise. All of us were together and I peered over the edge of the eagles wing. "Thorin?!!" Fili shouted from the eagle behind. I looked down at his dangling arm and limp body. His eyes closed and face grave. The eagles then circled a small mountain and ledge and landed one by one. The eagle carrying Thorin and I set him down on the rock. Quickly I slid off the eagle and ran to Thorin. The company soon followed walking over. I raced over and knelt next to Thorin gripping his shoulders and leaned over him. "Thorin." I called with a light shake. His eyes stayed closed and he laid there still. I then shook him again "Thorin!" Still no answer. Panic then flooded me and I breathed heavily not knowing what to do. Feeling myself tear up I took my hand barely brushing it over his face and beard. Closing my eyes I nodded slightly whispering 'I believe....I believe....' After running my hand over his beard his eyes slowly began to open. I backed away and Gandalf came by his side. Thorin looked around then to him "The girl...?" he asked weakly. Gandalf nodded "It's all right. She is here. She's quiet safe." I step back as Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. However, once he's up, he shrugs them off and looks up at me with a stern look. He then approaches me with gruffness in his voice "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" I opened my mouth to speak and looked around but no words came. I felt frightened and unable to look into his eyes but when I did they softened and he seemed to relax. He then started getting even closer "I've never been so wrong in all my life...!" With outstretched armThorin grabs me and embraces me deeply. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf smiles. Im caught off guard and stared wide eyed but then I smile and wrap my arms around him and hug him back tightly as he was hugging me. He sighs and I feel his breathe on my shoulder making me shiver "I am sorry I doubted you." I giggle and shake my head "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...I can't even pass as a human here." Everyone laughed and so did Thorin as he slowly pulled back. His arms still rested on my shoulders. He chuckled and I smiled as he reached up gently rubbing my cheek. 

With a loud screech we watch as the eagles take off into the sky flying off. I smile looking up and watching them leave. Just as they fly off into the distance we hear Bilbo "Is that what I think it is?" we turn and in the sunsetting distance we see an outline of a single mountain. Gandalf smirked "Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middleearth."Thorin looked at the mountain "Our home." As a bird chirps and fly's by Oin points "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." We then hear more birds singing and Gandalf points "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." I looked to Thorin who then smiled "But we'll take it as a sign a good omen." He turned and looked at me and we smiled at one another. I nodded "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." 

 

In the darkest parts of the halls and depths of the once grand Kingdom of Erebor there lay mountains of gold. Jewels o all kinds spilled onto the gold. As a silent ruble erupts from the bottom caves of it a pile of gold shifts as something it uncovered. A dark power that cursed this land. And as the eye opened up and from the cities below some could hear the slight rumble of Smaug.

 

AN: Sorry it was short but there will be more and the chapters are usually longer. Please comment and give Kudos! Thanks. :)


	12. Part 2: Desolation of Smaug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey continues as do the company. Molly is having strange dreams.

Months had passed on our hero's journey. Thorin Oakensheild and his company of 11 dwarves,one wizard,one Hobbit, and one human girl continue on still. Their sights set on the Lonely Mountain. A place where they plan to go and reclaim their home. To reclaim Erebor from the clutches of the fire breathing dragon Smaug.

 

*Molly's POV

We all hid behind rocks as Bilbo peered over the top. The Orcs were not far behind us on our quest to reach Erebor. The Pale Orc smelling the air after us. Bilbo and I look at one another as hear a growl near by and duck to see a large bear unlike any other. Running we sneak off and head back down towards the company. As we made it down we stopped breathing heavily Dwalin narrows his eyes"How close is the pack?"Bilbo sighs "Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Dwalin huffs "Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Bilbo shakes his head "Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." Gandalf steps foreward "Did they see you? They saw you!" Bilbo shakes his head "No, that's not it." The wizard smiles"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." As everyone chuckles loudly causeing to much noise for comfort Bilbo nudges me and then points to everyone. I then take a breathe "Shut it!" Everyone falls silent and looks at Bilbo and I. The Hobbit sighs "Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." They all looked worried and Gandalf narrows his eyes "What form did it take? Like a bear?"Bilbo nods "Ye..." He stops and looks curious at Gandalf "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger."Bofur speaks to Gandalf "You knew about this beast?" The wizard turns his back and the others converse. Bofur points"I say we double back." Thorin shakes his head "And be run down by a pack of Orcs." I watch as Gandalf turns back"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Sighing Thorin closes his eyes"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Gandalf looks worried "Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." We all look at one another in dismay. Thorin who steps foreward and now stands beside me looks at me "What choice do we have?" Another loud roar from the bear splits in the air and we all jump. Thorin pushing me behind him as he draws his sword. Gandalf shakes his head"None."

\---

We all run through the tree and across streams following Gandalf. The Bear chases us not far behind us. We run through a field following Gandalfs shouts. As we run Bombur stars wide eyes behind us but turns only to run faster than all of us. We then see an over grown gate and a house. We run inside and Fili and Kili race to the wooden door o the house banging against it. "Open the door!" Gandalf shouts. The dwarves and I slam against it pushing as hard as we can. "Quickly!" Thorin shouts. I look behind us to see the Bear right at us. The door gives way and we rush in closing it. The bear then sticks it's noise in and roars. Kili near the head screams as it's jaws pop at him. I then do one good shove with the others and the door closes and we latch it. Ori looks back "What is that?" Gandalf sighs "That...is our host." We all freeze in bewilderment and look at Gandalf who has a playful smile "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer... "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

All the dwarves look in worry and Ori peaks out the door "He's leaving!" Dori pulls him away "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell." Gandalf sneers "Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." As all the dwarves move about the house I glance at Gandalf who mumbles "I hope."

 

That night as it was dark most of the dwarves and Gandalf laid down and found sleep. I sat on a chair with a pail of water and rag. The cut from the Goblin cave had not healed quite yet and still bleed. As I tried reaching to clean it I failed because the pull of my skin made it hurt worse. I sighed in defeat and gripped my shoulder "Dammit...." I breathed. "Need some assistance?" I turn to see Thorin standing there. I shake my head "No, it's fine...dosen't hurt much." As I turn away I feel him run his fingertips along the cut. I wince and pull away. He cocks an eye at me "Dosen't hurt as much?" I sigh and shake my head "Maybe I over exaggerated a little." He then sits next to me grabbing the rag and placing it over the cut. I close my eyes and wince but he continues to clean it. "This was from the Eagles talon?" I shake my head "The Goblins cave when we were dropped between the wooden spikes in the cage." Thorin nodded and then set his hand down "That was before you threw yourself onto me?" I glanced at him and nodded. He studied me making me uncomfortable under his gaze. He then placed the rag down and got a bandage. As he covered the gash he didn't look up but spoke "Thank you." I looked at him "For what?" I settled his hands down and gave me a smile "For saving my life." I smiled back and nodded. I stood and thanked him for the bandages and then went over and laid in my place on the straw. Kili was laying in front of me snoring and drooling and the spot behind me empty. 

As I laid in my spot and found sleep my mind flashed to a vision. Almost like a distant dream. I see these ruins of grey stone and dark clouds. I then see the pale Orc standing before a black foggy mass. They speak in Orc but it's as if I can understand them. "We grow in number. We grow in strength. You will lead my armies." the mass hisses. Azog stares at it "What of Oakenshield?" The mass moves "War is coming." Azog growls "You promised me his head!"The darkness flies right through Azog, and he spins around to face it. "Death will come to all."The Darkness disappears, leaving Azog snarling. An Orc comes to him"Do we call off the hunt?" Azog contemplates for a few seconds, then makes up his mind. He yells out a name into the dark "Bolg!!"The Orcs turn as Bolg, much taller than any of the other Orcs, strides up to Azog, pushing the other Orcs aside. Azog and Bog stand toe to toe, and they are equally large and dangerous looking. They glare at each other. Azog sneers "I have a task for you. Do you still thirst for Dwarf blood?" I see the wretched face of the Orc and he growls in agreement and it's as if he is looking at me.

I sit up and gasp with a holt and look around. I'm still in the house and the company is asleep. I look to see Kili asleep and the spot where it was once empty if Thorin sleeping soundly. I relax and run my hand through my hair. I breathe out and then lay back in the straw. I then glance over to Thorin who is now staring at me. "Bad dream?" he asks. I laugh slightly "You could say that." He adjust his position and scoots closer "Tell me." I stare at him and he stares back intently. I then looked at the ceiling and furrow my brows in frustration and trying to remember. I only see glimpses but the words and everything has faded. I shake my head "Darkness. Um,er......I saw ruins of some temple or something and there was a darkness there. And....I think I saw Azog-" he cut me off. "You saw Azog?" I look at him and nod "I think."He then looks down at the straw and I shake my head "But everything else is fuzzy....I don't know. Perhaps to much of Bofur's cooking has gotten to me." Thorin smirks lightly and nods "Yes, well, try and get some sleep. We start off again tomorrow." I nod and nestle down in the straw and pull the covers up to my nose and close my eyes unaware of Thorin who kept staring at me and looking on.


	13. Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company travels through the twisty Merkwood and get caught in a sticky web.

*Thorin's POV

As the sun rose I awoke. Bee's flew around me and the company was awake and some slept on. I swatted at some bee's and then glanced over. Molly lay in her spot asleep soundly with her hands curled under the blanket tucked under her chin. I reached over and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She moved slightly as if almost about to wake. Softly I brushed her cheek and she settled back down into her sleep. For some reason I felt the urge to reach out and wrap her in my arms and pull her to me. Like holding her forever laying here an never letting go. I blink away the thought and thinking how silly it was. After staring at her for a few moments I got up and soon followed the yawns of Bombur,Oin,Gloin,Dwalin,Balin,and Dori. "Ah, so your awake." Gandalf said stepping into the room. "I would like you to meet a friend of mine." 

"So your'e the one they call Oakensheild?" asked Beoron as he poured Fili more honey milk. "Tell me why is Azog hunting you?" I furrowed my brows "You know of him? How?" He sighed "My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." I see the chain on his wrist and then I glance at Molly who is giving him a sad look. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Bilbo spoke"There are others like you?" Beorn nodded "Once, there were many." Bilbo looked around "And now?" The great bear looked down "Now, there is only one." All of us looked on in silence. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Gandalf nodded "Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Beorn sat "You are running out of time." "Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." The bear man shook his head "A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Gandalf smirked "We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." With a look of dismay Beorn shook his head "Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."I looked back at him"What do you mean?" He stared with seriousness dripping in his voice "These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." I give a shocked look on my face and Beorn stands walking towards me"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching me. I stand with my arms crossed as he approaches me and looks down "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

We all begin putting out things together and getting on horses. Most of them black and white but Molly's was a solid white and had light hazel eyes. Beorn holds an axe and points"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind."The company rides rapidly across the land, slowing to a stop as we approach a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway "The Elven Gate." He turns to us "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Dwalin dismounts "No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Gandalf and I look to see the large bear. The wizard nods "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." We all dismount and begin taking their supplies off the ponies. Bilbo approaches the forest on foot "This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Gandalf shakes his head "Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." As Gandalf goes a little ways in I begin unpacking my things and glance over at Molly. Her face is pale and her eyes are staring off. "Molly...." I call. She ignores me and I walk to her. "Molly." I say louder. Still it as if she can't hear me then I hear her whisper "Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems." I furrow my eyebrows as if that name is familiar. Gandalf then comes out "Not my horse! I need it." We all look at him in surprise and then Molly breathes out. I turn to her and she looks at me seeming normal. "What is it?" she asks. I shake my head and then we look at Gandalf who is speaking with Bilbo. "You're not leaving us?" Gandalf looked at the worried Hobbit"I would not do this unless I had to." He looks to me then back to Bilbo "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Bilbo looks up almost seeming guilty of something "I was going to tell you; I...found something in the Goblin tunnels." Gandalf raises one bushy eyebrow "Found what?" Bilbo doesn't answer immediately, but fumbles with something in his pocket. "What did you find?" Bilbo then responds "My courage." Gandalf smiled "Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." he finishes with almost a sneer. As he walks past everyone and mounts his horse he looks at us "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Molly looks concerned "Astray?" Gandalf continues "You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again."Gandalf wheels his horse and rides away. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

As we entered the woods we stayed on the path. Kicking back leaves to keep on the right track. "This way!" I say pointing them in every winding direction. Bofur gasps "Air. I need air."Oin groans "My head, it's spinning."Wes suddenly run into each other as Nori, in front, stops abruptly. Oin shakes his head "What's happening?"I push them "Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" He shakes his head"The path...it's disappeared!" Dwalin steps foreward"What's going on?" Oin sounds panicked"We've lost the path!" I sigh "Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" A part of me knew it was close just that it had been lost to us some time ago. The Company wanders through the forest. The forest is beginning to affect us mentally, and we stagger about. I mumble and feel the sweat dripping down my temple and back. Balin sighs"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar." Dori nods "It's got to be here." I blink several times "What hour is it?" Dwalin shrugs"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." I grumble in aggravation "Is there no end to this accursed place?" I look over at the company as they stopped and I hear a noise. It's almost like a girl screaming and we hear it echo in the woods. "MOLLY! MOLLY HELP ME!!!" the voice screams. "Sarah. SARAH!" Molly screams and then takes off running in the direction. "Molly no!" I shout and I chase after her. "SARAH! SARAH!" she cried out. I run over to her "Molly, stop!" She shakes her head "I-I have to find her. My sisters here. She's hurt. Thorin please help me find her!" She looks frantically around. "Molly help me!" we hear again. "Where are you?!" Molly shouts panicked. Then I look up into the tree's and see the bird flying around. Drawing my bow I release the arrow and as it strikes the bird the screaming stops. We oth look at the bird and Molly sighs "H-how did that...?" she breathes. "We need to go back." Turning I begin walking back and Molly follows. However then there is another bird comes swiping down at us and we duck. Then there are dozen's "Run!" I say as we start running towards where we left the company. I run faster and dodge a bird here and there. As I see the company Balin points "The girl!" I turn and see Molly a couple yards away running towards us. Birds swooping all around her Mocking like her sister and I suppose mother in distress. I gasp and run over towards her but we both stop running into a magic invisible wall. "It's okay! It's okay!" I place my hand against the wall as she tries hitting it and slides down looking at me shouting. The birds hit her in the head and flap in her face. "It's isn't real! It's not!" I shout. She then sobs and covers her ears from the shouts and cried the birds make. She covers her head and screams at the ground and then then silence. "Your okay. Your okay." I said scooping up her shaking body. The invisible wall had gone down as she was hyperventilating staring at the ground. "Why their voices?! W-where did they get that from? W-where?" She asked through gasps. I held her close in a tight bear hug pushing her face down onto my chest. She shook and the company had begin searching for a place to stop. "It's not them, remember, this place is a dark forest. It can enter into your mind and take things out and use it against you. It's not them." She then began to cry and I felt her lip tremble against my shirt "But it was.....those things made it their screams.....it was so real Thorin...." she cried. I rested my chin atop her head and sighed rubbing her head consolingly. Once she calmed down we made camp and the darkness became darker and we all sat around the fire. However, while many of the company had some how found sleep I had not. The eyes stared at us all around and creatures flew around. Bats squeaked and then moths flew around us. I then heard a panic whimper and looked next to me at Molly who was slapping at the moths flying around her. "It's okay...it's okay...." I said gently holding her wrist. She settled as I laid behind her and loomed over her slightly keeping the moths from her. As I laid against her my chest felt funny as I looked down barely seeing her pale skin and rose powdered cheeks shining in the darkness. For some reason I didn't know I reached down brushing her cheek lovingly and a smile seemed to creep onto my face. After realizeing it I woped it away and drew back my hand. I sat up quickly and looked over at her in sleep then turned my attention to the dimming fire. The next day we continued our trek. Everyone was tired and never said a word. After it seems like forever and the sun is lost I hear a whisper "What? What's that?"It continues and I stop the dwarves "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched."

*Molly's POV

We had continued on and I heard the whispering as well, but not like any whisper I had heard. As we kept going I walked next to Thorin looking around. I then hear a snatching noise and I spin around. The company is gone and I hold my breathe. I then turn and no longer see Thorin. I then wander around "Thorin...? I call. "Thorin?!" He then comes from around the corner "I'm here." I about speak but then I freeze looking behind him. I nearly scream and start shaking and my eyes widen as I see my biggest fear behind Thorin a few yards away. "Thorin...! Thorin!" I start saying panicked and pointing. He then turns seeing it and then grabs me and covers my head as we hide behind a tree. I hold onto his collar. He holds me close and I shake as we hear it crawling on all of it's giant legs farther away. Then Thorin looks from behind the tree. I pull back a little way and look behind me. I then see it's large black eight eyes right there. I let out a scream and just as Thorin turns it attacks us wrapping us in it's web and then darkness. 

 

I hear the hisses and can barely see through the webs. I hear the hissing around me and I panic kicking and trying to break through my muffled scream as four to five giant spiders are around me. Then there is a thump and they all speed away to the bottom. However one had stayed and it's fangs go to eat me but then it starts screaming as if it's in pain. I then see Bilbo and he stabs it. He runs over and cuts us all free. I scramble out of the web pulling at it violently. Soon the dwarves are out. We all grab out weapons and fight the spiders as they come down. I'm fear stricken looking at all of them. At home the spiders i thought giant were the size of a quarter. These were as big as Beorn as a bear. As the dwarves fight the spider's I shoot many with my arrows and hit them keeping them away. Then there are more arrows fired and I see many elves with blonde hair sliding from the tree's fighting the spiders killing most. As they finish the fight and surround the dwarves at arrow point I hear a scream. I then shout "Fili!" He's holing open the jaws of a spider on top of him. I then hit it and it hisses turning chasing me. Before I can shoot it the creature knocks me over and begins crawling after me. I scramble backwards trying to get away, but before Fili takes his sword and stabs it's fangs dig in biting my leg. I scream from the pain like two knives stabbing in me. "Molly!" Thorin shouts. As it falls over dead and lets me go I lay in pain groaning and holding my leg. "Hold on there girl." Balin says walking over to me and holding my wounds. Suddenly I feel as if my veins are on fire. I gasp from the pain and throbbing in my head. Then were taken hostage. 

 

We had arrived at a large palace of the woodland Elves. The dwarves are led in chains and I hold onto Balin's shoulder stumbling alone trying not to let the pain show. As we are led in the dwarves and I are pushed into dungeons. I am pushed into a cell with Thorin and Kili next to us. As Thorin is held back Kili is closed in by a female Elf with reddish brown hair. He looks up at her "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." She smiled closing the cell "Or nothing." As she walks away and speaks to another Elf I softly laugh. He looks over at me "What?" I smirk "Didn't know you had a girlfriend here." He rolls his eyes and laughs "Shut up."

*Thorin's POV

I'm led to a throne room where I see the all to familiar Elf King Thranduil. "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." He steps down looking closely at me "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." I nod "I am listening." He continue's "I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."I turn slowly and begin walking away "A favor for a favor." He nods "You have my word. One king to another." I stop walking. Still facing away from Thranduil, I speak. Every time my voice gets louder and louder as I speak "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" I spin around and shout "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! "Imrid amrad ursul!" ( Die a death of flames!) He then rushes over with his face close to mine "Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north."As Thranduil speaks, his face contorts, and his face covered with what appears to be burns and scars from his past encounters with dragons. His left eye is milky and unseeing. He draws away, and his face returns to normal."I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." I watch as he walks up the steps to his throne "You are just like him." He motions and the guards seize me. "I do not share with cowards but if I must ask this your help. The girl, she is not dwarf nor Elf. She is human, please she is hurt. I beg of you that you help her." I said pleadingly. He then looked upon me coldly "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait. Far quicker for your human." As growl and pull against the guards as they drag me down to the cells.

*Molly's POV

I lay in the cell moaning in pain holding onto my bleeding and festered leg. As I see the guards they open the cell and Thorin is shoved inside. He then sets his sight on me "Molly!" he rushed to my side and removes my hands seeing the punctured wounds. I yelp as he covers it with his own hand and try to move away. Balin looks over from his cell "Did he offer you a deal?"I nodded "He did. I told him he could go 'Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu!' I prefer not to speak the words for a young girl to hear. Balin sighs "Well...that's it, then. A deal was our only hope."I look down at Molly in worry who is starting to turn pale and sweating as she withers from the pain. I then remember Bilbo and shake my head "Maybe not our only hope."


	14. Barrel Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company get there feet wet with a trip down the river. Also help from a fishermen.

*Thorin's POV

I looked at her over the few hours. Her whimper's now turning into screams. I held onto her shoulder where she wouldn't flail and hurt herself more. "Can we not help her?" Fili asked. "With what?" asked Bofur. "We have no medicine." I looked down at Molly who's face was red from her screams and lack of air. "M-m-m-my skin is o-on fire!!!" she chocked out. I looked at her distressed face filled with fear as she closed her eyes and tears went down her cheeks. I sank against the rock and lifted her holding her against my chest. "You will live, I promise you I will take care of you. Just hold on."

*Molly's POV

I laid there still now. The pain was still great but bearable and I was so weak even if I wanted to cry out I had no strength. I found myself laying against Thorin's chest with his knee up. His head tilted down as he slept against the rock wall. I then heard voices and looked to see the girl Elf from earlier. I heard her talking with Kili. A mention of a rock and a promise he made his mother to come back. "She thinks I'm reckless." he said. "Do you think I'm reckless?" he asked her. I rolled my eyes and nodded slightly "Yes." The continued to talk and then their conversation faded to me but then I heard more "Please, I know the orders only go through your King, but please, my friend, she is dying. Just please, help her." She then looked into the cell and my vision blurred looking at her. She then fell silent and looked sad then walked away. I sighed in disappointment and then closed my eyes and began coughing. It awoke Thorin and he lifted me up closer "Your alright...." he breathed. I shook my head "I-I'm not...." He nodded "Yes you are. Were going to get out of here and then were going to find Gandalf and get you help." I shook my head "When you get the chance to escape you take it and leave me here." Thorin shook his head "That isn't happening." I nodded "Yes, you are, and you knew you were going to have to." Thorin fell silent and I reached down pulling the necklace from the fallen star I received from Rivendal. I then grabbed Thorin's hand and placed it in it.I closed it around it and nodded "For good luck." He stared at the necklace admiring it and then up to me. I sighed"You need to get to the mountain. You can't carry me there and I'll be dead before the sun rises." He stared at me with sorrow and I lifted my hand up stroking his cheek "You cant help me....." He sighed staring at me and then we heard a voice "Not stuck in here, you're not!"We look to see Bilbo holding the keys. "Bilbo!" the dwarves say. He shushes us and then unlocks our gate first "Here, you might need this." He pulls out a small container of a green looking substance and rubs it on my spider bite. I wince in pain but slowly a pale white liquid comes out and my body starts feeling stronger. "It's pulling the venom out." Thorin says looking at it. Then I watch in amazement as the puncture wounds form together and it's as if it weren't there.As we were all let out Bilbo motions us to follow him "This way." Kili looks around "I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!" All the dwarves then begin getting angry with Bilbo. Bofur throws his hands up"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bilbo holds his hands out "I know what I'm doing! This way." We sneak into a large room where there are multiple barrels and everyone has an open lid. I shake my head "No. No.No.No. A thousand no's." I say glaring at Bilbo. Dwalin glares "Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Bilbo shakes his head"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!"The dwarves mill around, as they try to decide. They hear a commotion in the distance. Thorin nods "Do as he says!"Each of the dwarves climbs into a barrel. Bilbo walks along, counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for. Thorin and I get into our barrels and I squeeze into mine and see that ours are roped together. Bofur looks around "What do we do now?" All of us then poke our heads out at the same time and looks at Bilbo who holds a lever "Hold your breath."I furrow my eyebrows "Hold my breath? What do you mean hold my-" I'm cut off as Bilbo pulls the lever, and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilts downward into an opening; the barrels roll out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm. The dwarves and I yell as we fall, and the barrels make loud thumping noises. 

After water fills some of mine and Thorin's barrel it bobs back up and we gasp for air. I stick my head out and Thorin looks at me as I spit water from my mouth. "Remind me if we don't drowned to kill that Hobbit." I mumble. Thorin chuckles and we hear another splash and see Bilbo grab onto a barrel. Thorin smiles holding up his fists "Well done, Master Baggins."Bilbo, half drowned, waves his hand in thanks and manages to splutter out a word "Go." Thorin and I then begin paddling with our hands"Come on, let's go."As the river pulls their barrels along; elves rush along passages in the Woodland Realm. We emerge into the sunlight, and Thorin points at a waterfall right in front of us"Hold on!" We plunge through the rapids, then float swiftly down the raging river. As we see the Elves running along side us I hear the tall blonde one from earlier shout something. Soon the gate starts closing and were cut off. "No!" Thorin shouts as he holds the gate. There is a screech and we see Orcs attacking. They start killing Elves and the Elves fight back shooting them with arrows and slashing their swords. I look back as Kili jumps from his barrel and onto land ducking from an Orcs swinging sword. "Kili!" I shout. He keeps going shoving and fighting his way to the lever. However before he reaches it an arrow from an Orc whizzes by striking him in the leg. He freezes and winces and tried to go on but then collapses in pain. Thorin then stares wide eyed "Kili." As an Orc races towards him the girl Elf attacks the Orc's protecting Kili. Fili then waves at him "Kili!" he holds his brothers barrel and Kili jumps down and into the barrel. The long part of the arrow breaks off and Kili grips his barrel but we continue down the river as Orcs and Elves follow right behind. The blonde Elf fires his arrows killing Orc after Orc along with the woman. He jumps with his feet standing atop of the Dwarves head. I glare at him as he jumps from Dwarf to Dwarf. He then goes to place his foot on my head and I grab it. He looks down in anger then surprise. I smile "Not a dwarf." I shove his foot off and he falls backwards but falls onto land. I then smile and wave my finger's at him slyly. 

All of our barrels hit back and forth. As water washed into my barrel I coughed wiping my face. I saw Bombur and his barrel hit the side and he flew up in the air. We watched as his barrel rolled down the hillside knocking into Orcs smashing them to the ground left and right. One then flew my way and I ducked as it smashed into the water with a thud. Bombur then flipped going to the other side and then stopped. I looked back and gasped and watched as Orcs surrounded him but he busted out wielding his weapons. i laughed and so did the other company as he fought his way and jumped back into a barrel in the river.After a long while of fighting Orcs along the river we made it to a landing spot. Once on shore we coughed from the water and lay on our backs. I coughed and laid on the stone and Thorin laid next to me and Oin on the other side. "That.....sucked...." I breathed. Thorin and Oin nodded and said in unison "Agreed." Thorin then stood and lifted me up. I looked and watched Kili crawl on land and then stand only to hit his knee's in pain. Bofur walked over in concern. He shook him off "I'm alright." I then walked over to him and he looked up at me and shook his head "I said I'm alright, it's nothing." I then pulled back the torn fabric and looked at the swelling up gash "Dosen't look like nothing." He sighed and then looked down.Thorin walks up the rock "On your feet." Fili comes over in worry and looks at his brother"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding."Thorin shakes his head"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving." Balin shrugs"To where?" Bilbo points towards the hills"To the mountain; we're so close." Balin shakes his head "A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Bilbo holds his arms out"So then we go around." As Dwalin walks past Bilbo he grumbles"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Thorin points "Either way, we keep moving!" Fili shakes his head "But Kili-" Thorin cut him off "No matter what." I rest a hand on kili's shoulder and look up at him "Thorin....." I say with worry. He looks down at me and I look up pleadingly. He sighs "Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes."While I bind Kili's leg, some of the dwarves sit down and Ori kneels by the river to empty his boot of water. Unbeknownst to us, a man, Bard, sneaks up over the pile of rocks and aims an arrow at Ori. As the dwarves realize a man is there, they jump up, and Dwalin, holding a branch, leaps in front of Ori. He raises the branch and begins to charge the man, but the man shoots his arrow and it embeds itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin's hands. Kili raises a rock to throw, but the man shoots the rock out of his hand too "Do it again, and you're dead."Balin, who is standing near the edge of the group, sees a barge floating in the river behind Bard. He talks to Bard, approaching him slowly with his hands held in the air. Balin nods"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" The man lowers his bow "What makes you think I will help you?" Balin nods"Those boots have seen better days."Bard begins loading the dwarves' empty barrels into his barge "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" The man nods "A boy and two girls." Balin smiles "And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." "Aye. She was." We all look sad and the man nods up "What's your hurry?" Dwalin narrows his eyes "What's it to you?" The man sighs "I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." Balin bows "We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Thorin crosses his arms "We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" He stares at the barrels and then looks up at me. I furrow my eyebrows "Please."

After striking a deal with him to pay double we road on the boat. The man paddles the dwarves Bilbo, and I across the lake in his barge. It is very foggy, and the barge pushes aside ice floes. Suddenly, large stone formations appear out of the fog. Bofur points"Watch out!"The man expertly poles the barge between the rock formations, which turn out to be ancient ruins. Thorin glares at him"What are you trying to do, drown us?" The man smirks"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Dwalin groaned "Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." I then answered him slightly angry "Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bofur turned to me"How do you know?" I smiled sarcastically "Uh, I asked him." I then heard Dwalin "I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Balin spoke "We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets."The dwarves begin pulling out their money and valuables. Dwalin whispers to Thorin "How do we know he won't betray us?" Thorin shook his head "We don't." Balin shook his head"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." The group fell silent and Thorin turned to Gloin "Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." The red haired dwarf scoffed "Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-"Gloin stops talking when he realizes that we all have slowly stood up and are looking at the Lonely Mountain. He shakes his pockets "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Bilbo coughs and nods over as Bard approaches "The money, quick, give it to me."Thorin steps in front "We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." The man looks panicked "If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." We turn and see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance.Bard's barge is stopped at a dock just outside the city; Bard hops off and speaks to a man. Meanwhile, we are hidden in the barrels on the barge. Since we had lost barrels along te way Thorin and I had to share the larger barrel barely able to squeeze in. Both of us nearly nose to nose. As I listen Dwalin speaks "Shh, what's he doing?" Bilbo then speaks "He's talking to someone....."And he's...pointing right at us!" Thorin and I give one another nervous looks "Now they're shaking hands."Bilbo finishes. Thorin grips the sides"What?"Thorin whispers. Dwalin shouts "That villain! He's selling us out." As the dwarves and I await nervously the tops are opened and dead fish is poured in. I gasp at the cold and slimy shock. It is filled all the way and only a small space is left for us to breathe. "Oh God." I hear Gloin say. "Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate."Bard scolds. As he speaks to the gate keeper Percy things seem to go well until we hear another voice. "Not so fast......Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." Bard speaks "That's none of your business." I look through the hole in mine and Thorin's barrel and see a scrawny man "Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." Bard grumbles "Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" The man frowns"These fish are illegal." I watch as he throws the fish he was holding into the water, then commands the soldiers "Empty the barrels over the side." "Oh shit." Dwalin whines.The soldiers, lead by their captain move to comply "You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." The soldiers begin tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal. I feel Thorin and I tipping over and feel the fish falling off the top. Nervously Bard tries to stop them "Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." The other man chuckles "That's not my problem." Bard nods "And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" For a moment it's silent and then we hear 'stop'. The soldiers stop tipping the barrels over and return to the buildings. After a few words are exchanged between the two men above we hear "Raise the gate!"A large portcullis blocking the channel is raised, and Bard begins to pole his barge through. As he passes, the other man turns around and shouts to him. "The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." I smirk at Bards response "It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives."


	15. Summer's Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili sets Molly up in an uncomfortable and yet sensational situation.

*Thorin's POV

We had to crawl up through the toilet of Bard's house. Dwalin was the unhappiest of most threatening that if a kid ever said a word about it he's kill him. As we had gotten up into the house one of Bards daughters handed me a blanket. I nodded "Thank you." she was a smile child maybe only 8 in human years. "Will you bring me luck?" she asked. If it had come from an adult I might have been offended but I smiled kindly to her and stooped to her level "You want to know a secret?" She nodded and I smiled "All the luck in the world is held within you, all you have to do is pluck it out and use these....here....." I said pointing to her head. "And here...." I then pointed to her heart. She giggled and I nodded. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and it caught me by surprise. I held my arms out unsure of what to do. Slowly I hugged her carefully for a moment until we let go. She smiled at me and I nodded"Go on, before your father thinks your consulting with a dwarf." Turning she then disappeared into her room where her sister awaited. I smirked and then leaned against the window and turned to see Molly watching me with a smile. "Didn't know you were good with kids." I smirked slightly "I didn't know you were there." As she walked over I looked out the window and froze in my place "What is it?" she asked. I saw the giant cross-bow type weapon with four arms "A Dwarvish Wind-Lance." She stared at it with me and Balin approached The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." My mind flashed to the city of dale. The fire striking the buildings and women screaming from wounds or lost children. Balin continued as the visions of the city burning flashed"The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. "But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand." I blinked away seeing the man in armor fire the arrows and missing. "Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different."

*Molly's POV

I had walked away as the Dwarves and Bain argued about the tale of the city of Dale. All of this seemed mad to me and while we only had three more days to rest before heading up to the Lonely Mountain I was going to get the rest I needed. "Do you think you'll be alright?" I asked Kili. He nodded from where he was laying "Yeah, for sure. Just a little herbal tea and I'll be good as new." I gave him an odd glance seeing his face wasn't so convincing. I then smiled "You are a bad liar Kili." he looked over at me and pulled my hair a little "And your a bad worrier." I cocked my head to the side and then pursed my lips into a curled smile. He then playfully pinched my cheek lightly "I'm alright." I sighed and nodded "Okay." Looking over everyone was asleep but my eyes froze when I saw Thorin. His shirt was removed and his hair cascaded down his back as he grabbed soap and a dry towel to clean himself up. I swallowed staring and then felt a bump. I gasped and looked at Kili who was grinning from ear to ear. I grabbed his arm harshly "You tell a soul and I'll cut your leg off myself...!"He chuckled and nodded "Sure don't worry Molly....I WON"T MENTION YOUR CRUSH ON THORIN TO ANYONE....!" he said boldly. I gasped and looked to see Thorin no longer in the room. I then began slapping Kili's shoulder as he laughed and I thought of Thorin.

Late that night I stepped down the stairs to finally take my bath. One I desperately needed for a while. As I made it down I looked to see Thorin take a bucket of water and dump it over his head cascading his long hair down his back. I gasped to see him completely uncovered outside at the bath house. I covered my mouth and then hid behind the wall afraid he would know I was here. My mind was screaming for me to turn and leave but I couldn't. My feet refused to move and I was frozen in place. Slowly I turned to look again but when I did he was gone. Emerging out I walked to the bath and got some water splashing it on my face. I lowered just to my shoulder of my shirt and washed the dirt off before quickly pulling it back up. A voice then spoke"Why ashamed to remove your clothe's in the dark?" I froze knowing that voice and refused to turn around ".....I'm no sight to see in the shower." Thorin then approached from behind me and I tensed up feeling his naked body against me. "T-thorin." I stuttered. "Shhh...." he hushed me wrapping his arms from behind me and enclosing them around my fingers. He then reached up slowly pulling my shirt down from my shoulder slowly. My heart rammed against my chest as it slid farther and farther until I held his hand stopping it from uncovering my stomach. "I can't let anyone see me...." I breathed sadly thinking of my weight and how I looked. "I'm not an Elvin Princess or warrior dwarf lady...." I then felt Thorin's long hair brush my shoulder and his beard tickle it as he planted a soft kiss on my shoulder. I closed my eyes as his kisses trailed down my shoulder,to my collar bone, and then to my neck. As I gasped an felt my insides tremble I turned wrapping my arms around his neck and then our lips crashing moving in sync. 

Then, I wake up.

 

I see it's still dark outside. My face is flushed and I shake my head "Why am I having these dreams?" I thought. I looked to see Kili paler but asleep and not far from me Thorin sound asleep and neither of us laying outside wrapped in a bear skin blanket laying naked under the stars wrapped in each other's embrace. I close my eyes and shake my head some more and the throw myself on the floor in aggravation. I look across the room where the future King of Erebor slept. His black eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks and black hair flowing down. I shake my head and stare at the ceiling and rub the top of my chest as if in some way trying to rub the feeling I couldn't explain away.

 

I stood on the rooftop of Bain's house I gulped seeing how high up we were. "Um, remind me why were up here..." I asked turning. Fili smiled "Tomorrow were all going to be facing a fire breathing dragon. And Iv'e seen you fight." I smiled a little and he gives me a doubtful smiled "You suck." I then frowned and crossed my arms "Okay, Iv'e not shot a bow in three years before I got the one I have now." He nodded "While that might be true I wasn't talking about your bowmen ship. You are actually quite decent with it." I nodded "So your going to teach me sword fighting, right?" Fili then gave me a nervous and guilty smile. I stepped closer "What?" He shrugged "Kili suggested that you needed a more proper teacher." I became worried and nervous all at once "Who?" He held his arms out "Thorin." My eyes widened "What?! No. No,no,no,no. Fili no! I can't be taught by Thorin he....he..." He smiled and leaned closer "Makes your little heart go pitter patter." I glared at him "W-what? No! No of course n-" he cut me off. "Yeah I know what's going on. Kili told me about your little sneak fest with him in his skivvies'." I growled and shook my head "When I get ahold of that lying,betraying, no good son of a-" Fili then pretended to be angry "Hey! That's my mother your talkin' about!" I glared at him crossing my arms "Dwarf. I was going to say Dwarf." He turned and then lifted his hand out "Thorin!" he said "Good morning, ready to get to showing the human how to use her letter opener." he laughed. Thorin and I both glared at him and his laughed turned to a nervous chuckle and then he coughed lightly. "Well, uh, I'll leave you to it." I watched as he walked away and Thorin held two swords. Thorin then took his shirt removing it exposing his abs and tined muscles down his stomach and shoulders. I blushed red and stared at him then heard a laugh. I looked at Fili who chuckled and mouthed 'Enjoy the show.' and he drew an air box while laughing. Sneering I picked up a cube of ice and chunked it at him just as Thorin spoke "Ready for train-" he stopped and stared at me as he caught a glimpse of me throwing ice. Fili had ducked and peeked over the ladder. "What are you doing?" Thorin asked. I glared at a laughing Fili "Nothing, just trying to hit a rat." He looked at the ladder and then to me "We have more things to worry about than useless rats." I smiled at his tone as he was meaning for Fili to hear it. He then tossed me a sword and I caught it shakily. As I nearly dropped it Thorin smiled "Ready for your training?" I sucked in a big breathe of cool air as it filled my lungs. Summer had passed and Autumn was here and so was our timing to face the dragon.


	16. Swords and Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training gets heated up and so do Thorin's feelings.

*Molly’s POV

 

Over and over again we trained with the same moves. Each time I would get more and more tired but less uncomfortable with Thorin, but I guess I was to tired to care. “Your arms are weak. If you want to get the upper hand over your enemy or at least make them think that you must have more support here.” he said standing behind me and placing his hands on my hips. I blushed madly feeling uncomfortable and heart racing. My hands turned clammy and I shifted to the stance he wanted me to. “And when blocking your arms must be up like this.” Thorin’s voice was stern still but seemed to have gotten quieter. His hands had traveled from my shoulder’s down my arms brushing until he reached my hands. He just held the top of my right hand holding the sword and then placed my left hand on top his and then his other hand on top of that.   
I felt nervous and closed my eyes thinking “This is training so you can kill Fili and Kili…This is training so you can kill Fili and Kili….” I thought over and over. “When turning with a swift movement it must be fast and strong and yet light on your feet.” Thorin then pulled me closer where my back was on his chest and he turned quickly as we turned swiftly together the moment we were around I lifted away from him. But the moment I went foreward he pulled me back. “Again.” he said. We did this continuously over and over. Soon we changed to swinging the sword in different ways with him behind me and helping me from behind.   
With every sword swipe I could feel Thorin’s breathe tickling my skin. In some moments as he spoke I could feel his breathe at my ear and my heart raced. “Now, let’s do all five in one solid motion.” Holding my hands we swiftly moved and I swung the sword in a solid motion. Thorin’s hands let go and he grabbed his sword. “Defend yourself.” he commanded. By surprise he grabbed me and my back slammed against his chest and his arm around my shoulder and down across my chest until his hand rested on the other side of my ribs. His sword came down and I held mine up blocking it in the cut out wedge of it. With the hit two small sparks came off and Thorin pushed down harder but I held my feet in place and the sword blocking his.   
Both of us breathed heavily from the training from lunch until now when the sun is setting. “Well done.” he said.” I nodded “Thanks….” For a moment we were frozen in place not moving. I tensed up as I then felt my shoulder as if it felt as if Thorin had gotten closer to me and I felt his beard touch my shoulder and then his breathe closer on my shoulder. Then for a second I gasped quietly as if it seemed as his lips brushed my shoulder lightly and for a moment. As soon as I felt them it was gone and Thorin pulled away from me dropping his sword and so did I.  
“While you might be able to do this well we are facing a dragon. Not much sword fighting technique will serve you well against it.” I looked down and shook my sword side to side. I had never fought a dragon or let alone knew one even existed but this world was different. As I stared at the ground in worry I didn’t notice Thorin who had gotten closer only inches from me. “Hey…” he said lifting my chin up. I looked up at him with red cheeks and he smiled barely “I promise, I will slay the dragon and no harm will come to you. Not as long as I’m alive.” I blushed and felt my face turn bright red before I smiled and looked back down with a nod. “Well, In don’t think she’s as good as you think. Not until she faces a swordsman of my expertise.” We both looked to see Fili standing there with a s grind long with Bofur,Dwalin,and Balin.   
“I think she could take you.” Thorin said. My eyes went wide “W-What?! Thorin, no….!” I whispered the last part as he pushed me towards Fili. “So, ready for you test love?” I looked at his cocky smile and I became annoyed and then angry and I nodded “As I’ll ever be.” We both stood facing one another. Dwalin counted “One,two,three,go!” Fili charged me with his sword and I jumped back and out of the way swiping his sword from me. I was embarrassed to be in front of Thorin’s gaze watching me. I barely deflected Filis sword each swung he sent my way and he backed me up everywhere. “Stand your ground!” Thorin commanded. I looked over at him and nodded. I planted my feet and deflected Fili’s sword from over my head and pushed his back. He then turned going behind me and I blocked his there as well by halfway turning around but his bade caught my handle and tossed it aside. As he turned and scooped my sword I thought fast and grabbed my bow and loading it having the arrow aimed at Fili’s head as soon as he turned facing me with my sword. He gasped and scoffed tossing his arms down “What?!” Balin laughed and Thorin looked down with a smirk. I smiled widely and Fili shook his head “Unfair! She’s cheating! That’s automatically penalty. She loses.” I smirked and shrugged “Who’s at the other end of the arrow head?” He glared at me with a mocking smile. “It’s bull sh-“ 

“Fili, watch your mouth.” Dwalin scolded. I lowered my bow and he threw the sword down on the rooftop. I then bent down and cocked my head to the side looking up at him with a smile. He looked angry down at me and I pocked my lip out. He grumble “Now who could ever stay made at that adorable face?” I smiled broadly “No one.” I said in a childish voice. Fili laughed and then grabbed me in a tight hug around my neck and rubbed my head. I squirmed and pushed back but wrapped my arms around him laughing. “If your corrupt her I swear I’ll kill you! The last thing we need is a third Kili or Fili.” Dwalin grumbled. All of us laughed and I looked over at Thorin. He looked almost disappointed and a little angry staring at the ground. He then looked up at me and then glanced to Fili and turned “We should go inside. Someone might see us. Enough training for one night.”

 

“Roller coasters?” Fili asked. “So you ride giant metal monster’s? Your braver than I thought.” I sat there staring at the two brothers whom had kept me up half the night curious about my world. I shook my head “No, it’s- there not metal mon-….oh never mind.” I said waving my hand at them and scooting down into my small palet on the floor. The two brother’s then sank down as well and Kili placed his arms behind him “Are many things different in your world compared to ours?” I nodded “Yeah, many things are different. No magic,monsters,Elves,Hobbits,Wizards,dragons,or-“ I stopped and they both looked over at me. I smiled a little “Well, there are dwarves but there a great deal different from you. Not as tall or stubborn headed.” Both brothers laughed “Or as handsome.” Fili said. “Or brave.” Kili finished. I giggled and shook my head and then it fell silent. I heard snoring and the light crackle of the fire. I knew both brothers were asleep and so badly I wanted it to but it wouldn’t ever arrive.

“What’s your family like?” I quickly looked over to see Thorin awake in his place staring at me. “What?” I asked. He propped his head up on his hand “Your family, what are they like?” I laid there still for a moment baffled at the question. “My family…” I mumbled. It seemed so long ago I had been with my family. Seen my mothers smiling face and hear my little sisters giggle. I sighed “Well, there my family.” I started “And there far from here.” I said shakily. Staring up at the ceiling I felt a tear go down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. “You miss them.” Thorin said softly. I looked over at him and nodded “Yeah, I do.” He looked down in a sad sort of way and I furrowed my brow “You miss yours too?” He looked up and nodded “Everyday.” I was quiet for a moment studying his face and the sadness lurking within it, but unlike me Thorin had given everything to return home. More than what I had done for myself.  
Rolling onto my side where I was facing Thorin I closed my sleepy eyes and mumbled “They would be proud of you.” As I laid there it was silent and soon I found sleep not seeing Thorin staring at me and on his face was a warm smile.


	17. When Tomorrow Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gives Molly some comforting advice and Bard gives the company not so good of advice or weapons.

*Thorin’s POV

I had woken up to the fire died down. It was still dark out and no one was awake. I looked over to see Molly gone from her place next to Fili. I sat up and looked around not seeing her anywhere. I quickly stood and grabbed my sword and walking to the door. As I opened the door my hand was tightly on the handle. I looked around and did not see her, but I heard a mumble. I looked up the ladder to the roof and began climbing up. At the top I saw her there staring towards the mountain. “We just have tomorrow, and then we face the dragon.” I put my sword away and walked closer “Aye, we do.” As I stood next to her I saw how fearful and worried she looked. “Hey.” I said grabbing her chin and turning her towards me. “I promise you that you will be safe…you don’t have to go there is no shame in staying here.”  
She shook her head “No, Iv’e made it this far. I promised you I would help you get home and that’s what I plan to do.” I nodded at her and had a smile playing on my lips. She stepped closer looking down “Just promise me that….when this is all over…” she said leaning closer. “…that what we have…..” my heart raced as she got closer and I got close to her. “…never fades.” she finished. I grabbed her and pulled her to me pushing my lips onto hers. Both moving in sync as my hands wandered over her back and her hands ran up to my shoulders. I then kissed her cheek and traveled down from her jawline to neck. She gasped as I kissed her nibbling her neck ever so slightly. 

She moaned lightly making me kissed even harder. I then went back to her lips and we kissed back and forth until my shirt was gone and I was working on hers. I didn’t care what her body looked like because all I wanted was her and that was all that mattered. As I began lowering her to the rooftop I laid on top of her with out lips never parting then when we parted she looked up at me and I heard her whisper. 

“Thorin?”

 

My eyes flew open with a gasp and I looked to see Molly standing next to me. She shook me lightly and had a bright smile “Come on, everyone’s already up and eating breakfast. You better hurry before Bombur eats yours.” She giggled lightly and stood walking away and I sat up rubbing my face. It was flushed and my heart still raced and I was confused. I looked at her at the table conversing and looked around. Nothing had happened but a dream and one that has left me confused and baffled. “Are you alright there?” Bofur asked. I looked up at him “Fine.” I mumbled standing. He nodded “Might want to lay off the rum. Face lokkin’ a little red there.” I reached up at rubbed at my cheeks with my sleeve and then walked over to the table sitting down as far from Molly as possible.

“There will be tales about us when we finish our journey tomorrow.” Oin said. Gloin laughed “Us? Who is going to remember you?!” he teased. Oin growled and shook his drink at his brother before taking a sip. I had chewed and ate in silence listening to everyone converse. As I looked around I had noticed that Kili and Molly had disappeared. “Where is Kili?” I interrupted. Everyone fell silent and looked around. “Ah, the boyo isn’t feeling quite himself.” I sighed as everyone continued talking but then I stood and went to find them.   
I had gone outside to see them at the porch on the water. I hid at the steps watching as they spoke. Kili’s pants leg was rolled all the way up exposing the stab wound from the Orc’s arrow. it was red and festered pretty badly and she put bandages wrapping it around his leg. He winced and watched her work and I watched as her fingertips would brush his leg. I glared at them both watching feeling something I couldn’t quite understand. “Ouch! Careful….!” he said through gritted teeth. She frowned “Sorry.” He groaned as she finished tying it and nodded “There, all wrapped up.” He sighed pulling his pants leg down and both of them sat with their legs dangling over the water.   
“So brave iron monster rider, what are you going to do when facing the dragon?” For a moment she was silent but shrugged “I don’t know, in fact, I hope none of us have to face it.” He nodded “I can understand, but what’s the whole point of this journey if you can’t have a little fun in slaying a dragon?” She sighed “But how will you slay it without a black arrow?” Kili’s face fell “Black arrow? How do you know about that?” She looked at her hands “I overheard Thorin,Balin,and Bard talking. It’s the only thing that can pierce a dragon’s skin.” As they talked I then saw Fili go down the stairs behind them. Once he was behind Molly before I said anything he shoved her in and she fell into the ice water.

Popping up to the surface she gasped and then screamed “F-F-FILI! I’M GOIN T-T-TO KILL YOU!!!” Fili then helped Kili up and both brothers laughed and Fili waved “Where your going to aim your arrows now?” As he began walking away she shivered and growled “Bend o-over and I’ll sh-sh-show you w-where I’ll aim m-m-my arrows!” As the brothers quickly went up the steps I rolled my eyes in anger and quickly went to the dock to the soaking wet and freezing cold girl. Her arms on the dock trying to pull herself up.   
As I bent over I began helping her out “I am going….to k-kill those two little mother-“ I cut her off. “Come on now your not Dwalin so stop talking like him.” She shivered as she stood next to me soaking wet. “Here.” I said taking off my coat and wrapping it around her. She looked at me and nodded “T-thank you.” I stared down at her with my arm still around her. I stared down at her lost in her sky blue eyes and nodded “Let’s get you inside.” 

 

As we were inside Fili and Kili had hell to pay. But instead of an arrow to the back Fili got a stomped foot and Kili a slap on the back of the head. Bard was standing at the table helping his eldest daughter prepare what little food they had. I walked over “You took our money. Where are the weapons?” Bard looked concerned then nodded “Wait here.” From the window I watched as he went below to the porch and pulled up an anchor with a wrap around it.   
I then turned speaking with Kili,Fili, and Balin“Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn.” Balin grumbles shoving his hands in his pockets“Durin’s Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then.” Kili limped taking a step closer“And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?” Fili looked in despare“Then this quest has been for nothing.” The door opens and Bard returns and lays the package in his arms on the table as the we stand around it. He loosens the wrappings and reveals a couple of hand-made weapons. All of us look at them in shock, then I pick up one of the weapons and look at it in disgust. “What is this?”

 

Bard takes another one like it“Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon.” Kili holds up his“And this?” Bard shrugs“A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy’s hammer. It’s heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none.” Gloin shakes his head“We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!” Bofur slames his down“It’s a joke!” We all follow suit tossing them back down on the table.“You won’t find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key.”  
Dwalin and I look at each other out of the corners of our eyes, hatching a plan. Balin rests a hand on my shoulder“Thorin.” I catch Bard looking up at me in confusion and slight shock for some reason.   
“Why not take what’s been offered and go? I’ve made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now.” Bard shook his head“You’re not going anywhere.” Dwalin growled and bucked up“What did you say!?”  
The man sighed an pointed out the window“There’s spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall.”

After Bard and his family had fed us and went to their half of the house I walked from the dining room to the fireplace where Molly sat with new dry clothes on but her hair was wet and she shivered. Walking in I grabbed my coat again wrapping it around her. She looked up at me and smiled “Hi.” Sitting next to her I looked over “That was cruel.” She furrowed her brow “What was?” I sighed “What they did to you. No one should ever do that to a girl.” She laughed and dropped her head down shaking it “That’s just Fili and Kili. It’s how they are and as much as they aggravate me and pester me…I wouldn’t want them to be any other way.” I muffled a ‘humph’ glancing away. I felt her eyes on me “What is it?” I shook my head “Nothing.” I replied dully. We were silent until I sighed “When tomorrow comes, I don’t want you to be afraid.” She looked over at me and it seemed as if she were looking at someone she had known her whole life and smiled “Are you going to be there?” I nodded staring back seriously. She looked down “Then I won’t be afraid.”


	18. Armed Send Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has a dream about Smaug,Bard's ancestry is learned, and Thorin gives Molly a gift to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little long. Some will be longer/shorter than others.

*Molly’s POV

 

As I had laid by the fire Thorin had gotten up to converse with the others. I was tired and cold from not sleeping well. Staring at the fire I remember the creatures it had formed that night on the cliff when Thorin told me about this world. Staring at the fire and feeling it’s warmth my eyes grew heavy and soon I found sleep.

 

Like a voice from the forest of Merkwood I hear this in the dark. 

“The lord of silver fountains,  
The king of carven stone,  
The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own,  
And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king’s return,  
But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn.”

I stood in the old city of Dale. I watched as people sang,danced, and children played and then as I turned the city is in ruin. Boris everywhere and fire surrounding us. Then I see Thorin and he’s wearing a crow. His face is grey and he sneers down at me and then were in a thrown room. Then in the blink of an eye fire fills the place and I see a set of fierce yellow eyes of Smaug. I hear screams and see the lake town on fire and then the fire engulfs me. 

 

I sit up with a jolt and gasp and look around. The house is dark and the fire is halfway out. The door then bursts open and Bard rushes in. Bain, Bard’s son walks up to him in worry“Da! I tried to stop them-” Bard shook his head “How long have they been gone!?” I quickly stand “What? How long has who been gone?” Bard looks at me “The Dwarves have left.” I stand there puzzled “Left? No, they wouldn’t leave without-“ I then freeze and look at the table. My necklace I had given Thorin for good luck was laying there. I picked it up and felt my heart break that they had left me and I didn’t even get to say goodbye.

 

*Thorin’s POV

 

“Shh! Keep it down.” Dwalin scolds. All of us had moved through the night in Lake town. We needed weapons and the armory was the next best thing. I motioned“As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!”With the watchmen gone, I point to Nori, who gets a running start and runs up a pyramid of dwarves who have pressed themselves against the walls of the armory. He is able to get high enough that he can reach a second floor window and dive through. I nod “Next.” Bilbo then steps up “Shouldn’t we have at least told Molly we were leaving?” I shake my head “She’s safer there with Bard and his family. When it’s all over we will return for her. Now go.” Bilbo sighed and then did the same as Nori. 

I glance at Kili who is looking paler “You all right?” As I place another sword on the pile he already has he nods “I can manage. Let’s just get out of here.” As Kili begins walking down the stairs his wounded leg gives way and he falls with a cry. The weapons make a terrible clanging noise, and we all freeze in silence looking around warily. In the distance, the watchmen cry out, and running footsteps approach.  
“Run!” Dori exclaims. We head to ru outside but guards are at us with swords pointed at out throats.

 

*Molly’s POV

 

“I swear when I get ahold of them…”I breathed as I walked next to Bard down the street. Night had fallen and we heard the commotion all the way from the house. “They’ve been caught. Come on.” Bard said. Both of us jogged over to the crowd shouting and saw the guards pushing the company with Thorin in front ahead. “Get off of me!” Dwalin snapped. Then a very large man with a beard and red hair who reminded me much of the goblin king came out. He placed on his coat and looked around “What is the meaning of this?” One of the guards spoke “We caught ‘em stealing weapons, sire.” The ‘master; sighed “Ah. Enemies of the state, then.” The scrawny hateful man form the docks then nodded“This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire.” Dwalin’s eyes widened and he stepped foreward“Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!” he said pointing to Thorin. Thorin steps forward. The crowd murmurs in amazement.  
As I try and get closer Thorin speaks“We are the dwarves of Erebor.”  
The crowd whispers in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better.“We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North.” I looked around as the people nod and Thorin is speaking earnestly to them.   
“I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!”The people cheer and clap, and the Master looks on, calculating. Suddenly, a voice calls out over the crowd, and Bard strides forward pushing past me.“Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.” I furrow my brows and then remember my dream and I suddenly feel sick. Thorin points to Bard“You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!”

The people shout in excitement and they applaud. The Master looks on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events. I then give a few good shoves and make it to the edge of the crowd and Bard walks around looking pleadingly “All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!”The people quiet down and shake their heads sadly.“Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!”The people shout, “No!” Bard then glares to the Dwarves and points at Thorin“And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!” My eyes dart back and forth worried between Thorin and Bard as they stare at each other angrily. The crowd gets louder, but then the Master steps forth.  
“Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!”The Master points accusingly at Bard, and the crowd begins to clamor. As Bard looks away, Thorin looks at him in shock and anger. I see Bard’s face of despair and I feel for him. And I know his intensions are good. “It’s true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark.” the scrawny man said. Before I step out Bard looks around as the crowd yells angrily at him. He then strides forward and speaks to Thorin earnestly. I break from the crowd and run over to the company “Molly.” Nori says and I shoot them all a look for leaving. I then go halfway to Bard and Thorin. Bard glares at him“You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!”  
Thorin glares at him and leans foreward “I have the only right.”

Thorin turns to the master and nods“I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?”The people quietly watch in anticipation.“What say you?”  
The Master thinks for several seconds, then smiles and points his finger at Thorin“I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!”The Master opens his arms in welcome, and the crowd erupts in cheers. Bard looks on silently at me. He walks over and then whispers to me “If you open that door you will unleash fire on everyone.” With wide eyes I feel Bard step back and see Thorin. He climbs up a few steps and turns to face the audience; the people hug each other in excitement and joy. Thorin and Bard stare at each other. And then Thorin turns to me. He seems shocked and then a little saddened. I give a sad expression but then narrow my eyes and turn to a face of anger. Then I turn around and push through the company and the crowd.

 

 

I sat back at the fire at Bard’s house alone. The company were out partying and celebrating the ‘prophecy’ or whatever they said it was. I sat with Thorin’s coat over my legs. I stared down at it and then thought of how I saw his face tonight. He didn’t look like Thorin Oakensheild. He looked at Bard like how he looked at Agog back when the Eagle’s caught us. Dark and filled with rage and hatred. As I sat there I stared at the flames and remembered the dream I had and hearing those words. 

 

“The lord of silver fountains,  
The king of carven stone,  
The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own,  
And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king’s return,  
But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn.”

 

“And the lake will shine and burn….” I breathed. “What does that mean?” Sitting there I pondered many things but then my mine changed to something that I seemed to have forgotten. Home. I sat there staring at the fire place remembering my own at home. I can feel the warmth and smell my house. Scented candles my mother loved and the ferns my step father put out in the house. “How do I get home?” I thought to myself. And for once in a while as I thought of home I felt it rush in all at once. The feeling of home sickness. I balled up my fists and pressed them to my forehead in anger and sadness. Just then the door opened up and I put my hands down and wiped my cheeks. Sitting there I watched Thorin enter in and walk over to the fire. It was silent for a moment until he spoke “Everyone’s at the master’s home. You should be over there celebrating.” I shook my head “Not really my thing. Beside’s I’m sure when I arrived after a while everyone would leave without telling me.”

I looked up at Thorin who was staring at the fire. “We thought it best if you were here.” I cocked my head to the side “We? As in you and Dwalin or everyone?” He turned to me “We were going to the armory and we had enough to go along and carry out the plan. If you were along you would have just-“ he stopped and looked up at me. I leaned back feeling a little hurt and nodded “Yeah, right, well, pretty soon you won’t have to worry about me anymore. You’ll have your mountain and Gandalf will be back and I’ll return home.”   
Thorin looked up at me in silence then put his head down in what looked like shame. I sighed and looked to the side “I know why you did it. And if I were in your shoes I probably would have done the same but, why didn’t you just tell me?” He kept his eyes down “Because this far into our journey I have come to realize that I can no longer guarantee your safety.”Thorin looked back at me and I sat there looking puzzled and my eyebrows drawn up. Now I felt bad for my words and wanted to eat them, but in a way I had been right but also wrong. Not knowing what to say laughed to myself “I’m not even a whole burglar.” Thorin chuckled lightly and looked down then walked over to me. He sank against the was and sat down. He sighed “Not a burglar, but I would dare say your a human,barrel-burglar-metal-monster-banana leaf rider, and a good one at that.” I laughed and he chuckled warmly and it made me smile. 

We sat there for a moment and then Thorin looked at me. I turned to him and he seemed serious “Your not just a half burglar.” I stared at him and had a light smile. “Your my burglar.” My cheeks turned red and I looked down with a wide smile. He cleared his throat “And the company’s. Y-you also are part of the company and are all of our’s burglar just like Mr. Baggings. Your our other half.”

 

I wake up and it is morning in Laketown. Slowly my eyes open to the early sun peeking through. I stretch and close my eyes again only to feel someone move. I look and see I’m laying on Thorin. His head is leaned against the cushion’s against the wall ad were both laying diagonally. I gasp and slowly push myself up with redness powdering my cheeks. 

After we had woken and the company together we went out to see the people crowd along the sides of the main channel as a boat is loaded with supplies for the dwarves to take to the mountain. As we head towards it Bilbo looks around“You do know we’re one short; where’s Bofur?” Thorin tossed in a bag“If he’s not here, we leave him behind.”  
Balin sighed“We have to, if we’re to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays.”As I watch they march along the pier and the dwarves begin to board the boat. They are fully decked out in armor and regal clothing. I then look to see Kili emerge. He’s pale ad looks crossly sick.Thorin stops Kili before he can get in the boat“Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.” I look at Kili and he looks at me then he smiles, thinking Thorin is joking. “What are you talking about? I’m coming with you.”   
Thorin tossed a bag in the boat “No.”Fili, who was already in the boat, turns and looks at Thorin and Kili. I glance back at him and he looks at me then to his brother and Thorin. Kili shook his head“I’m going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.”  
Thorin rested a hand on his shoulder with a slight smile“Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you’re healed.”Kili looks shocked and betrayed and looks at me in despair. Thorin turns to board the boat. Kili turns away. Oin gets out of the boat “I’ll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded.”

As I rest a hand on Kili’s shoulder and looks at the ground and I hear Fili “Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can’t take that away from him!” As Oin tries to examine Kili I look at Fili and Kili and hear the words uncle playing in my head. “Don’t worry lass. Thorin’s not as old as he looks. He has an older sister who married young. Don’t fret, Thorin was a very young lad when he became an uncle.” I shook my head “Worried? Why would I be worried? It dosen’t matter how old he is.” “I will carry him, if I must!” I hear Fili exclaim.   
Thorin sighs “One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin.”Fili looks at me and then to Kili. He steps out of the boat. Thorin tries to stop him “Fili, don’t be a fool. You belong with the Company.” He glares at Thorin“I belong with my brother.” I sigh and look to Thorin who looks disappointed but nods. The musicians of Laketown play their instruments as the Master climbs up to a raised platform. He waves, and the people cheer and clap.“...Bring good fortune to all!” he says and the people cheer.   
I turn to Thorin and give him a smile shoving my hands in my pockets. “So, your heading off to slay the dragon.” He shrugged “The ravens were returning. Maybe there is no dragon anymore.” I stared at Thorin and felt worry as I remembered the dream and seeing lake town. I nod and sigh and reach in my pocket pulling out my lucky star necklace. I take Thorin’s hand and place it in his palm. “For good luck, and this time don’t leave it. Remember how your luck went without it.” I closed his hand around it and he smiled and looked up at me “I suppose your right.”   
I nodded patting his hand and went to pull away when he grabbed my hand. “Wait.” I looked at him and felt nervous as he held my hand. Reaching in his pocket he then pulled out a necklace of slick and polished carver wood with an amulet of pale smooth stone and writing on it. “It’s Dwarfish writing.” I smiled looking at it and feeling the smooth stone. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” I said with a smile. He nodded “It means light. And if you ever find yourself lost in darkness and if you ever feel afraid you are wearing this and hold onto it. Hold it tightly and close your eyes and let the light surround you and know that I’m with you and nothing will ever happen to you as long as you wear this.” My cheeks were red and I smiled and nodded with a smile. Before I could say anything Balin called “Thorin, come on lad, were burning daylight.” Thorin turned back to me and gave me a look as if asking for me to come. I sighed and turned my head to the side “He needs me.” He then nodded and looked at Kili then back to me “Look after him.” He patted my shoulder and took a step back getting into the boat. I held the necklace in my hand and watched as the crowd cheered and the dwarves and Bilbo began rowing down river. “We will see you after.” Thorin said to me. I nodded “…okay….” As they continued down river I heard panting “Ah bloody hell! I missed it!” I turned to see Bofur and he looked to all of us. “Ah! So you missed the boat as well?” Kili then looks at me angrily “What do you think your doing?”   
I turn to him “What?” He glares “I’m injured and can’t go onto the doors. But you can and your wasting your time here?!” I held my arms out “Kili, your hurt, I’m not going to leave you. Besides, their facing a dragon. A dragon! Like fire breathing stove with wings! I can’t face a dragon. I can’t even kill a spider the size of a thimble!” Kili nodded “While that may be so, and you might not be a good fighter, but for a girl who couldn't kill a baby spider and slaughtered a giant one in Mevkwood to save her friend I say that’s pretty damn brave.”   
I shook my head and looked down “I’m not brave Kili. I can’t do what you could have going with them.” Fili looks at his brother then me “Listen to me, for you being a girl who slays giant spiders, goblins, and rides iron monsters, I say your pretty brave. And to put up with this lot. Your braver than you think.” I feel tears well up and I shake my head looking down “But I’m so scared.” I whisper. Fili nods with a smile holding my shoulder “I know, and it’s okay. That’s what makes us human. Helps us survive, but it also makes us stronger when we overcome it.” Kili smirked “Besides, who would I want more to take mine and my brothers place than out little non-bearded dwarf sister?” I giggled sniffling and nodded and both of them hugged me. I nodded “Okay.” Bofur then pushed me “Their almost past the gate to leave the city! You might catch them at the last bridge.” I felt panic “What do I do?!” I asked frantically. Fili laughed and turned me around quickly “Run.” He shoved me and I spotted the boat and took off running as my short chubby little legs could carry me. 

“Wait!” I called frantically. I ran through the crowd of clapping and cheering people trying to catch the boat. I saw Thorin sitting there staring down and the others waving. “Stop!” I called. As I tried to push through the crowd I was right next to the boat and I shouted “Thorin!” His head then shot up and spotted me trying to push through the crowd. “Molly?” he said standing. “Wait!” I called.   
“Stop the boat!” he commanded. While they couldn’t stop it slowed enough for me to push through the crowd and run down the dock to try and run and jump in the boat. “Shat,shat,shat,shat!” I thought as I gripped the necklace and jumped and then to land in the boat where Thorin caught me.


	19. Dale at Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili asks Molly for a favor. They remaining company see's the fallen city of Dale. The sun sets on Durin's day.

*Thorin’s POV

As she had jumped from the dock into the boat I caught her holding her arms. She wavered back and forth and then stopped holding my arms. She laughed once she got her balance and I smiled with a shake of my head “You really want to go with us?” She nodded “Kili sent me, and besides, facing a dragon, I have to one up him somehow.” I chuckled and nodded “Alright, here.” I reached down picking up her bow and arrows handing them to her. She took them and placed it around her shoulders “Thanks.” We all sat and Bilbo turned to her “Glad you could join us.” She shrugged “Yeah, but lets hope it stays that way.” 

 

As we had gotten onto the land the boat crunched the gravel. My eyes wandered around and it seemed I heard the giggles around. The great city that was one here. I quickly climbed up the hill and looked over at the ruins below. I then heard the screams and almost felt the flames. Seeing children crying for their mothers,husbands,sons, screaming from their burns. The company stepped up behind me “What is this place?” Bilbo asked. Balin walks next to him“It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug.” I stare at the city and try and push the memories out. Ones of our people starving and wandering the wilderness.  
I then felt Molly come up next to me. Her consoling gaze staring at me. I stretched my neck and spoke“The sun will soon reach midday; let’s find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!” I began walking away followed by everyone. “Wait...is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-” I interrupted Bilbo “Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We’re on our own.” I turn and walk away heading down when I looked back at Molly and Bilbo staring at the ruins “Come.”

 

*Molly’s POV

 

Thorin stands his sword in the ground and pants. We had been looking for a while for the door. I walk up a dirt hill and look around when he calls up to the other dwarves, who are all scouring the sides of the Mountain, trying to find the secret entrance. “Anything?”  
“Nothing!” Dwalin growls. Thorin then walks towards me“If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us.” Bilbo, walking around, points at massive statue of a dwarf carved into the side of the mountain.“Up here!” Thorin chuckles“You have keen eyes, Master Baggins.” We painstakingly make our way up the steep and treacherous steps. I gulp looking at how high we are and lean against the stone wall. Going down a little ways we find a little rock-walled clearing in the side of the mountain. Thorin runs to the clearing “This must be it. The hidden door.” Taking the key out Thorin holds it up“Let all those who doubted us rue this day!”As Thorin holds up his key, the others cheer. I smile and laugh and Thorin smiles widely and for once a smile that looks happy. As they cheered I clapped and then my head was lost in thought. I faintly hear Bard’s voice in my head 

“The lord of silver fountains,  
The king of carven stone,  
The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own,  
And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king’s return,  
But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn.”

Snapping out of it I look up and see Dwalin exploring the walls of the clearing with his fingers, looking for a keyhole. Thorin walks to the edge of the clearing and looks out at the setting sun “The last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.” I furrow my brows and look at the wall trying to figure out what the light hitting the wall means. As the sun gets lower and lower on the horizon and nothing changes on the wall, I see Thorin begins to get frantic “Nori.” Nori, runs to the wall and begins tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup held against the wall.  
Meanwhile, Dwalin strains and pushes against the wall. The sun gets lower. “We’re losing the light.” Thorin says warily. “Come on!” Dwalin exclaims in aggravation.   
Dwalin begins kicking at the wall. I wince overtime and the dwarves begin arguing and frantically trying to break down the door. I look fearfully at the setting sun until it hits the hill side. Now it’s just above a sliver. “I can’t find it...it’s not here! It’s not here.” Dwalin shouts.   
“It’s no good! The door’s sealed. It can’t be opened by force. Powerful magic on it.” Balin says sadly. The dwarves hitting the door drop their weapons in tiredness and disapointedness. The sun disappears behind distant mountains in a thin sliver. “No!”Thorin stumbles forward and re-examines the old map, reading aloud “The last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole. That’s what it says.”  
He holds his arms open is disbelief; the other dwarves mutter in disappointment and anger. Thorin looks at me and I give him a sad consoling face. I then rest my hand on his shoulder. “What did we miss?”Thorin walks up to Balin and repeats his question, earnestly and tearfully. “What did we miss, Balin?” The elder dwarf shakes his head“We’ve lost the light. There’s no more to be done. We had but one chance.” Everyone looks saddened and I look at all of them. My heart breaks for them and I look at the ground with Bilbo next to me.   
“Come away; it’s...it’s over.” Balin says walking for the stairs. Bilbo shakes his head “Wait a minute!” Gloin glares at him“You wait.”  
Bilbo looks at me“Where are they going? You can’t give up now!”  
I feel worried and shake my head and look beseechingly at Thorin, but Thorin turns away.   
He holds up his key and looks at it, then drops it to the ground, where it clatters. I step towards him“Thorin...you can’t give up now.” He looks at me in sadness and anger and throws the map at Bilbo’s chest and walks past him. The dwarves begin descending down the stairs, but Bilbo stays next to me. “What….why are they….?” he looks as the dwarves leave and shakes his head “Well, we got one thing out of it.” I stay quiet and I look at him. He smiled “We got a damn good adventure.” He smiles with his mouth in a tight line. He pats my hand and then hands me the map. I watch in sadness as the Hobbit heads for the stairs to join the Dwarves. I shake my head “Adventure….no…no it’s not.” I then walk over to the grey stone “It’s not happening this way. They didn’t come all this way for nothing.” I look at the stone and then recite the words “Stand by the grey stone…” I gesture with my hands and think hard “When the thrush knocks...” I shrug “What the hell is a thrush?” “The setting sun...and the last light of Durin’s Day will shine. Hmm. The last light. Last light…”

I turn away from the wall, thinking hard and muttering to myself. I then look up and see the clouds move aside to reveal the moon. Having a thought I turn to the stone and and sees that it illuminates the clearing. Hearing a noise, I turn back and see a thrush hitting a snail against the grey wall. It’s a bird. Just then, the moonlight hits the wall.As the thrush flies away, I laugh with relief and delight and point at the wall “The last light!” I see the moonlight illuminate a keyhole in the rock, and gasp in surprise. I race the the edge and shout “The keyhole! Come back! Come back! It’s the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!” I look but see no dwarves or Thorin. “Gloin! Balin! Nori! Come see! Hurry! Thorin!!!???” I shout. Looking at the ground I search for the key. “Where’s the- Where’s the key? Where’s the- it was here…but it was here, it was here! It was just…”

I frantically around on the ground in the clearing for the key, suddenly, my foot hits it and it goes flying from the clearing. I gasp and try and reach it but can’t. Just before it falls off the side of the mountain, a boot steps on the string and stops it. It is Thorin. I sigh in relief. Looking at me in disbelief Thorin slowly reaches down and picks up the key, then examines it. The other dwarves step up beside him.   
They all smile in relief at me and I smile back. Thorin inserts the key into the keyhole and turns it; mechanisms are heard turning behind the rock. Thorin pushes the wall with shaky arms, and a previously unseen door opens into the mountain. The seams of the door were completely invisible earlier. The door opens into a tunnel going into the mountain. The dwarves look on it awe as Thorin stands on the threshold.

Thorin stands in the doorway “Erebor.” Balin steps forward “Thorin…” Balin chokes up, and Thorin puts a hand on his shoulder. Thorin then steps into the mountain. Thorin steps in and I hear his voice echo“I know these walls…these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light.”As he says this, Thorin runs his hands over the walls, lost in memory. Balin steps into the tunnel  
“I remember.” Standing back I smile as the company gathers around staring into the halls of their home. As they all enter in so does Bilbo. I still stand back and look at the door and the dwarves inside smiling and some teared up.  
As I stand in the doorway and the dwarves laugh and smile Thorin turns to me. He has a wide smile and I smile back happily for all of them with my arms folded and one hand rested under my chin. Thorin walks over and looks back at the company and halls. “Come.” he says’s reaching and taking my hand. I look around feeling my heart speed up as he takes my hand and I step through the doors. The walls and ceiling were beautiful with emeralds and carvings. Thorin leads me a little ways down the hall and there are carvings of Dwarves and creatures from the magic forests.   
Still holding my hand Thorin leads me on “These carving were made by my kin. My grandfather included. We stop at stare at a caring of a king on a Throne and he looks a lot like Thorin but older. “That’s my grandfather Thror.” I stare at the carving with Thorin and then my cheeks turn red as I still feel him holding my hand tightly in his. They are warm and in some ways rung but also soft and protecting. I smile to myself but still just smile holding his hand back. 

 

Gloin then looks over the main entrance reading something in dwarfish “Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin’s Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home.”  
Bilbo and I look at the carving in interest and curiosity. Balin explains it to us “The throne of the king.” I nod“Oh. And what’s that above it?” Balin place his hands on his hips“The Arkenstone.” Bilbo looks confused“Arkenstone….And what’s that?” Thorin who was leaning against the wall and looking down releases my hand. He crosses his arm and looks up“That, Master Burglar, is why you are here.”


	20. Smaug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 2

*Molly’s POV

I had seen Balin and Bilbo sneak off. While the others discussed Erebor and how happy it was to be home I leaned against the wall listening to Balin and Bilbo speak. “You want me to find a jewel?” Bilbo asks. “A large white jewel, yes.” Balin agree’s. Bilbo waves his arms at his side“That’s it? Only, I imagine there’s quite a few down there.” Balin shakes his head“There is only one Arkenstone. You’ll know it when you see it.” Bilbo nods“Alright, but why did you tell me this in private. I mean, shouldn’t Molly be over here?” Balin sighs “It’s Thorin’s orders.” I furrow my brows and lean closer “He asked that you go at it alone.” Bilbo shrugs “Why is that.” Balin sighs and then slightly laughs “I’m not entirely sure why but, I believe somewhere deep down that boy wants to protect her. Wants her to be safe. And he can’t ensure that unless he’s with her, and he can't go with you both.” I look down and think about Thorin and smile slightly and blush on my cheeks. Balin begins to walk back down the tunnel, but then pauses. I lean away and then listen.“In truth, lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn’t go if you don’t want to, there’s no dishonor in turning back.”  
Bilbo shakes his head“No, Balin, I promised I would do this, and I think I must try.”Balin looks at Bilbo, then begins to chuckle appreciatively “It never ceases to amaze me.” Bilbo shrugs“What’s that?” Balin laughs“The courage of Hobbits. Go now with as much luck as you can muster.”They nod at each other, and Bilbo proceeds down the tunnel while Balin turns back.I do not move from my spot even though I wanted to. Balin then turns and see’s me. I look up at him with sadness. “Will he be alright?” I ask. He sighs “I do not know, but sometimes the right thing to do is sometimes nothing.” he says patting my shoulder. I stand there and ponder on his words then come around the corner “Bilbo?” I call. The Hobbit stops before leaving and turns. Biting my lip I look up at him “Bilbo...if there is, in fact, a live dragon down there, don’t waken it.”Bilbo looks worried, but nods. He walks a few more steps, then turns and tiptoes toward Smaug’s lair.

 

*Bilbo’s POV (Just to show what’s happening)

 

I walked quietly through a large doorway and find myself in a massive hall. I whisper out loud “Hello?” Knocking quietly on the wall beside me, I freeze and listen but the sound is intensified loudly as it echoes, and I jump and press myself against the wall in shock. Seeing no reaction to the noise, I walk out into the hall on an elevated walkway. I sigh “You’re not at home. Not at home. Good. Good, good, good.” Making it to the top steps I freeze in awe of the sight. Mountains of gold, jewels, weapons, cups, and all sorts of treasure piled dozens of feet high all throughout the immensely massive hall.  
I climb down the stairs and carefully begin to walk atop the treasure. I attempt to be quiet, but the coins and jewels beneath my feet make a lot of noise. As I look around I fid looking for the jewel to bring to the Dwarves. I pick up a large white one but shake it and it’s just a quartz. I toss it but it makes a lot of noise. “Sushh, sushh.” I continue to look around.“Arkenstone, Arkenstone...a large, white jewel. Very helpful.”

Looking at a cup I toss it and then hear a reaction of coins sliding. I look up only to see Smaug’s eye. All is silent, and it seems like Smaug is still asleep. I gasp and back up in fear against the pillar. I peek out and see his body is long and huge. Suddenly, Smaug snorts, and the treasure around his nose falls away, revealing it. Panting, slowly I try to make my way down the pile of gold, but stop short when I realize that Smaug’s body is buried in a large circle around where I’m standing. The gold all along Smaug’s body begins to ripple as he awakens. I take a few steps, then pause and kneel as Smaug begins to raise his head, his eye still closed. As Smaug opens his eye, I run diving behind a pile of gold.

As Smaug’s eye looks around, I reach into my pocket and pull out the Ring. I had found it in the hole from whence I had met the creature Gollum. Hearing the gold falling I look at it for several seconds, then look up as Smaug begins to raise his head. I put the Ring on, and become invisible. Smaug raises his head and sniffs the air “Well, thief, I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?”As Smaug says this, he moves his head back and forth around the place where I’m standing invisible, and I have to duck to avoid being knocked over.

Panicking I run down the mountain of treasure. Even though I’m is invisible, Smaug can see where I’m going because of the coins I’m dislodging with my feet while running. Smaug follows rapidly. I duck behind a stone outcropping as Smaug continues searching. “Come now, don’t be shy. Step into the light. Mmm, there is something about you, something you carry. Something made of gold, but far more...PRECIOUSSSSS.”While saying this, Smaug’s head is right in front of my hiding place. As Smaug says “Precious,” the word reverberates inside my head over and over and causes great mental pain. A flaming eye bursts into my vision.  
I gasp and yank the Ring off, becoming visible to Smaug. I see the dragon’s eye as he spots me and speaks in his deep voice like thunder “There you are, thief in the shadows.” I shake my head and pace the ring back in my pocket “I did not come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them.” 

Hearing this, Smaug stomps several yards away and draws himself up so his entire body is visible to me. Smaug’s body stretches out far and high. He is a massive dragon with two back legs,two massive, bat-like wings with claws, and both his neck and tail are incredibly long. His head alone is the size of the bolder’s the stone giants threw. Lifting his head he bellows “And, do you you now?!!!” I nod “Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, O Smaug the Stupendous.” He chuckles “Do you think flattery will keep you alive?” Feeling panic I then see movement from behind Smaug and see Molly holding her sword in hand and bow over her shoulders. She holds a finger to her lips and then I look back up at the dragon  
“No- no, no.” He lowers down “No, indeed. You seem familiar with my name, but I don’t remember smelling your kind before. Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?”

 

 

*Molly’s POV

 

I stood outside the doors with the company. Bilbo had been gone a terrible long time. The night air was cold and we all awaited outside. As were outside there is a shake and rumble Doris looks worried“Was that an earthquake?” Balin’s face darkness and he looks very fearful“That, my lad...was a dragon.” I start breathing heavily seeing my dream. I gasp and feel myself panic. “Oye, she alright?” Dwalin asks. “What’s wrong lass?” Gloin asks. I shake my head and begin walking away. “Molly?” Thorin says. I begin walking away from them and hyperventilating almost at this point. I close my eyes and rest my hand on the rock. My arms shake and then a vision flashes in my mind. I see Gandalf and Radagast. The brown wizard leaves and Gandalf goes to a dark place. The same place I saw the pale Orc and the darkness. Then Gandalf is facing it trying to fight it with light but it slams him against the wall and I see the fiery eye. Then I hear a dragon’s roar and see Bilbo running and then him screaming as the famous engulf him. can almost feel the flames against my face.  
I yelp and gasp in air opening my eyes. “Molly! Molly!” I look around frantically seeing Thorin in front of me trying to shake me from it. “Your alright.” he says holding his hand on the side of my head. I breathe heavily and look at the door “We have to get him out….now.” I breathe shakily. Thorin stand and shakes his head “Give him more time.” Balin steps leans down to my level then looks at Thorin“Trying to do what? To be killed?”  
Thorin then sneers at Balin “You’re afraid.”  
Balin pauses for a moment, then steps up to Thorin. “Yes, I’m afraid. I fear for YOU. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad.” Thorin glares “I am not my grandfather.” Sitting there I breathe out and remember the other half of my dream and I remember Thorin wearing the crown and how dark his face was.  
Balin shakes his head“You’re not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-” Thorin cuts him off“I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar!”

I feel angered and snap my head in Thorin’s direction. I jump up and begin stomping my way over to him. “Oh shit….” Dwalin says sinking back. Thorin turns to me and I stop inches from him glaring. I narrow my eyes and look at Thorin disgustedly “Bilbo. His name is Bilbo.”

 

—-

 

After the argument between the dwarves I sat on a rock. Thorin stared out towards the Dale ruins and lake town. I looked at the dwarves, Dori, Balin, and Dwalin playing cards while Gloin leaned against a rock asleep. I grumbled and shook my head and grabbed up my sword and bow. I then crept down behind the rock and slid along the wall. Sneaking I looked at the company and then to Thorin. Sighing I turned around and then walked through the doors of Erebor to save my friend and face a dragon.

 

As I entered the lair I heard a voice booming “Do you think flattery will keep you alive?” I turn around a corner and gasp seeing a huge dragon. His head alone the size of a school bus back from my world. I then creep down the steps from behind the dragon. I lock eyes with bilbo who see’s me and I gesture for him to be quiet. He tuns to the dragon “No- no, no.” Smaug steps closer to Bilbo and I run out onto the gold pile and hide behind a large pillar. “No, indeed. You seem familiar with my name, but I don’t remember smelling your kind before. Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?”  
Smaug snakes his head closer to Bilbo as he asks this. Bilbo opens his mouth to speak but then suddenly sees something off to the side. I follow his eyes and I freeze staring right below the dragon. It is the Arkenstone; a small, white gem glowing with an unnatural light, buried under one layer of coins.“I- I come from under the hill.” Bilbo stutters. Smaug steps closer moving past the Arkenstone.  
“Underhill?” Bilbo nods, “And under hills and over hills my path has led. And, and, through the air. I am he who walks unseen.” Smaug seems amused “Impressive. What else do you claim to be?”  
Smaug snakes his head forward until his teeth are inches from Bilbo’s face. I wince making my way down trying to match the coin shift with the dragons as he moves. Bilbo continues“I am...luck-wearer. Riddle-maker.”  
As I move down trying to match the dragon moving my toe catches a pearl necklace and I fall making a loud coin crashing noise. I freeze and look up as Smaug turns my way. He then exhales and lifts his head shouting “HUMAN!!! YOU HAVE A HUMAN WITH YOU!!!” Bilbo shakes his had as Smaug makes his way for me. I jump up hiding at a pilar. As I;m hiding I hear the giant breathing of the dragon. Then it’s silent and I sigh a breathe of relief. “There you are little one….” I hear the deep voice say. I gasp and freeze in fear as the dragon’s eye is right there. He then laughs “A human, I’m very familiar with your kinds scent and taste.” he then crawls to the other side “And especially the females taste, the sweetest.” I shake from fear with wide eyes and I can barely move. “Now, while the Hobbit is charming I know he is also a liar. So, maybe you would like to enlighten me about you. It’s not everyday I get company.”  
I shake and he hisses “Go on.” I take a breath “C-c-cliff h-hanger….” I stutter. “Mmmmm.” the dragon mumbles. I breathe out “S-spider k-k-killer….” Smaug sighs “Lovely titles; go on.” I then glance at Bilbo who is slowly making his way for the Arkenstone. I swallow feeling my dry throat “B-barrel-rider.”  
Smaug laughs “Barrels? Now that is interesting. And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?” I tense up knowing he smelled Thorin on me. I shake my head “Dw- Dwarves? No, no, no dwarves here. You’ve got that all wrong.” The dragon lifts up again  
“Oh, I don’t think so, barrel-rider. They sent you and the Riddle maker in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside.”  
I feel the coolness of the pillar and try and relax “Truly, you are mistaken, O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of calamities.” He slides on the gold  
“You have nice manners...for a thief and a liar! I know the smell and taste of dwarf. No one better. It is the gold! They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh.” As Smaug stomps about, his claws knock the Arkenstone away from where it had been, and Bilbo gasps. The Arkenstone bounces down the mountain, and Bilbo runs after it.  
“Did you think I did not know this day would come, when a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?!” Smaug shouts looking up to the pile of gold. I take my chance and bolt sliding down the gold after Bilbo. I catch up to him and we both hide under the pillars. Smaug then searches for us “It’s Oakenshield. That filthy dwarvish usurper! He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn’t he?”  
Smaug circles around the structure; Bilbo, hiding beneath it next to me, sees the Arkenstone at the other end of the structure. I spot it as well and nod my head. As he goes for it I speak “No, no, no. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”Bilbo starts to sneak over to the Arkenstone, but is forced to hide behind a pillar as Smaug looks beneath the structure. I gasp and lean against my pillar and we both stand still. “Don’t bother denying it. I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not. Oakenshield’s quest will fail. The darkness is coming, it will spread to every corner of the land.”  
I gasped and I saw the eye and then the darkness and the Pale Orc.  
I breathed heavily and Smaug hummed sensing my fear.  
“You have been used, thief in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing.” I shook my head“No. No. No, you’re lying!” Smaug chuckled“What did he promise you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it.” As Smaug climbs on top of the structure, I seek the Arkenstone lying a few feet away from the structure and make a run for it. Smaug then sees me and whips his tail, sending me, the Arkenstone, and gold flying.I tumble and land against a pillar hurting my head. Smaug then steps down“My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane!”As Smaug displays his wings, I notices a scale missing on the left side of Smaug’s chest. Bilbo finds himself next to me and mumbles “So it is true. The black arrow found its mark.” Smaug narrows his eyes “What did you say??” Bilbo looks at me then back away “Uh, uh, I was just saying your reputation precedes you, oh Smaug the tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth.”As Bilbo speaks, I slowly back up. Standing in a bare, open spot, and Smaug faces me. As he finishes speaking, I look down and sees the Arkenstone lying just a few feet from me, and I gaze at it wanting to grab it. I then hear the dragon and look up seeing him turned to me “I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad.” I looked at the dragon then to the stone. My brows drew up in worry and I thought of Thorin wearing the crown, his face dark, and eyes filled with hate and greed.“But I think not.” Smaug said. I think our little game ends here. So tell me, human , how do you choose to die?”

Fear stricken I then turned and bolted as Smaug raised up and seeing the inside of his chest glow orange. He roared out and spit fire in my direction. I felt the heat as I slid down a few more coins and then made it to a set of steps. I looked frantically around for Bilbo but did not see him. I kept running and ran up the steps only to stop and lean against a wall. I looked only to see Bilbo appear behind me. “How did you get here?” I asked. He shook his head “Never mind. Run!” He jumped ahead of me and we climbed up steps and went down hallways. I could hear the dragons stomping get louder. “Go faster,go faster,go faster,go faster!” I repeated as we went up each step.  
We then turned down a hallway only to stop as Thorin appeared. I yelped jumping back but then relaxed. He looked at the both of us “You’re alive!” I shook my head and looping my arm with his“Not for much longer! We need to go.” I say trying to pull him along. But Thorin dosen’t budge “Did you find the Arkenstone?” he turns to Bilbo. I pull his arm again “ Thorin the dragon’s coming!” He glares at me and snaps “The Arkenstone!” Bilbo and I are both silent exchanging glances and I remembered what the dragon said about the stone. Thorin looks at me then to Bilbo “Did you find it?” Bilbo sighs and shakes his head “No. We have to get out.”Bilbo tries to enter the tunnel, but Thorin swings his sword across it, blocking the entrance. He presses the blade against Bilbo, and Bilbo stumbles back, the sword still touching him. Bilbo and Thorin face each other, with the tip of Thorin’s sword against Bilbo’s chest. My eyes go wide as Thorin keeps stepping towards Bilbo with a glare. I shake my head “Thorin..… Thorin!” I say gripping his shoulder. He then looks at me with a flash of darkness on his face. My eyes widen I gasp and let go stepping back. Then we hear the thudding. And then Thorin’s face slowly changes realizing I’m not stepping back because of the look her gave me, but because of the dragon staring right at us. 

Smaug, recognizing Thorin, snarls. Suddenly, the remaining dwarves run out of the tunnel and bump into us. We all face Smaug, our weapons out. Smaug roars and rushes at us; his chest and neck glow orange. He then bellows “You will burn!” Just as Smaug bellows fire at us, the dwarves,Bilbo, and I turn and jump off the staircase. We tumble down the pile of treasure and land near the entrance to another tunnel, which we run into. As Bilbo slides I stop and help him up “Come on, Bilbo!”

Angrily, Smaug breathes fire in all directions. Thorin, the last one in the door, is pushed in by the force of the flames. He runs into the room at the other end of the tunnel with the back of his coat on fire, and he throws himself on the ground and rolls to extinguish the flames.”Thorin?” I call out. He stands up “I’m fine. Come on.”With Smaug roaring in the background, we run. 

Hiding in a tunnel we lean against the walls and stand there waiting. The thudding goes silent and then nothing. Slowly Thorin peeks his head out of the tunnel. We all follow behind and he turns to us holding up a finger “Shh. Shh.” We all begin creeping out of the tunnel with no Smaug in sight. Dori smiles“We’ve given him the slip.”  
Dwalin shakes his head“No, he’s too cunning for that.” Bilbo looks “So where to now?” Thorin nods“The western guardroom. There may be a way out.” Balin points up“It’s too high. There’s no chance that way.”  
Thorin looks sternly at us all“It’s our only chance. We have to try.”  
Quietly we tiptoe across the bridge, looking all about. Suddenly, a coin falls to the floor right in front of Bilbo and rings loudly. We all freeze and look at Bilbo, who frantically checks his jacket to see if some coin had been stuck in a fold. Hearing another coin fall, we look up and see Smaug crawling just above them, looking for us. I hold my breathe seeing how huge his really is. He hasn’t seen us yet. The coins that fell came from his chest and arms, where several coins and gems have embedded themselves after years of him sleeping on them. Thorin motions for us to keep moving.

 

“Stay close.” Thorin says glancing back at me. I walk right behind him gripping my sword. We all stop abruptly when we see that the guardroom is full of rotted, dust- and cobweb-covered corpses. I cover my mouth looking at all the frozen faces of terror and despare.  
Dwaine shakes his head“That’s it, then. There’s no way out.” It seems like a landslide or something has blocked the exit, trapping the dwarves in the past in the room to die. Balin shakes his head  
“The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days.”  
I feel panic and despair and almost feel like crying looking at the corpses. i then see eve a child laying on her mothers arm. I close my eyes and feel a tear go down my cheek in silence. When I open my eyes Thorin is looking at me in sadness and sympathy. I wipe the tear away and look down expressionless. He shakes his head “No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges.” Dwalin grumbles “He’ll see us, sure as death.” Thorin shakes his head“Not if we split up.” Balin steps foreard“Thorin, we’ll never make it.” Looking over at me Thorin gives me a look of determination and then turns to Balin “Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together.” As the dwarves cheer I smile at Thorin and see the King I knew he could become.

Thorin, Bilbo,Balin, and I run out onto the bridge from earlier.  
“This way!” We follow Thorin but all stop hearing a booming sound from nearby, and Smaug appears. “Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide.” he teases. Smaug goes at us, but he turns at another sound. Dori, Ori, and Bombur are running on another bridge and yelling to distract Smaug.“Behind you!” Dori says waving.  
Smaug looks at them, then lunges toward them. They turn and run. As Smaug chases the second group (Dori, Ori, and Bombur), we continue across the bridge. Suddenly, the third group, Dwalin and Nori, run across another bridge and yell to distract Smaug. “Hey you! Here!” Dwalin shouts.  
Smaug turns and jumps at them. They run off the bridge and into a tunnel just before Smaug’s claw lands where they were. We continue going on but I trip and fall hitting the stone bridge. I roll over and Smaug snaps his head in my direction. “Come on!” Thorin says helping me up as we scramble and look at the dragon. Angrily, Smaug blows fire after us. He blows rapidly in an arc all around him, into all the tunnels.As we run down a hall and see a slight entrance Balin stops“It’s this way! This way! Come on!” He and Bilbo then head into it. I stop and look at Thorin who’s running ahead “Thorin!”  
Thorin turns and begins to go back towards me, but stops suddenly. I turn and see Smaug at the end of the hallway. Thorin yells at me “Follow Balin!” I get closer to him “Thorin no!” Balin then begins pulling my arm “Come on!” I shake my head “We can’t leave him!” I pull away and rush over to Thorin. “Come on!” I beg tugging his arm. He pulls me from him “Molly! Listen to me, you need to go with Balin.” I shake my head “You can’t go al-“ he interrupts “I promise…” he says. “I promise it will be alright.” I look at him worried and he rubs my cheek then looks up. He gasps and pulls me to his chest and we hide behind a pillar as fire surrounds us. I can feel the heat as it barely misses us from the pillar blocking it. Thorin and I both gasp as it stops and he looks out seeing Smaug advancing. “Go!” he tells me pushing me and I run to the entrance after Balin and Bilbo.

 

 

*Thorin’s POV

 

As I run I jump into a pit. I grab onto a chain with a bucket at the end of it, and it begins descending just as Smaug leaps into the pit as well. Smaug claws his way down the tunnel, snapping at me on the chain. I see Dwalin run up to the mouth of the pit. As I hold on my legs shake and I hear Dwalin “Thorin!” My bucket then stops going down suddenly and I see Smaug advancing. With a jolt I then begin flying upward closer to Smaug now. I narrowly miss Smaug’s head. Smaug turns and manages to grab the end of the chain, stopping its movement. Smaug pulls down, at the machinery holding the chain at the top of the pit breaks free of its moorings and falls into the pit. Hit chain slack, I gasp as I feel the air beneath me and being falling. As I do I land standing right on the tip of Smaug’s closed mouth. I stand on Smaug’s top lip as Smaug growls and opens his mouth; fire is visibly rising up his neck. I stare down in horror and now this is it. I would die in fire. Just as I close my eyes I hear a scream “THORIN!” I open my eyes knowing that voice.  
The voice that begged me to go with her. Just as Smaug snaps closed his mouth to eat me, I leap to the side and grab another chain in the nick of time. Smaug turns to bite me, but the falling machinery strikes him in the face. Nori, at the top of the pit, hits another machine, and its gears spin rapidly, pulling me on my chain rapidly upward. Smaug roars and blows fire straight up the pit after me. I can feel the heat and tense up not wanting to get burned. see Molly at the top and her horror stricken face. As soon as I reach the top my arm scoops up Molly and we land onto the platform as the fire explodes up. We then stand up and I help her up “Go! Go!”

 

 

As we made it into where we melted the gold we looked at the blackened furnaces“The plan’s not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold.” Dwalin said tossing his hand up. Balin nodded “He’s right; there’s no fire hot enough to set them ablaze.” I turn back to the pit “Have we not? I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!” I turn my attention to the closed gate and shout to the approaching dragon. “You have grown slow and fat in your dotage.” Smaug snarls at me in anger. I glare at him then slightly smirk “Slug.” I hiss. As Smaug snarls and advances, I yell to the others“Take cover. Go!”

They all rush behind pillars just as Smaug unleashes his flame at us. I see Smaug’s fire approaching and I can;t move quick enough but someone grabs my shirt and pulls me harshly behind a pillar. Molly wraps her arms around me and we close our eyes tightly as the fire goes past the pillars and reaches all the way to the furnaces. As the heat passes us it is intense and I gasp at how hot it is. As Smaug stops, fire suddenly comes out of the bottoms of the furnaces, and they begin glowing and working. Smaug growls in confusion and anger. I look at the furnaces then down to Molly she reaches heavily and looks up at me and I nod “Thank you.” The dwarves run from the pillars as Smaug begins battering at them with his head. They are immensely strong, like a latticework of metal, but they begin to bend under Smaug’s tremendous strength. “Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!” I command. Bombur nods “Alright!”

Bombur runs and leaps onto a chain next to a forge. The chain slides down with his weight, and he lands on the handle of a massive bellows. The bellows compress and blast air into the furnace, which exhumes bright blue flames. On top of the furnaces is a massive pile of unrefined gold, at least 10 yards in diameter. I turn and see the latticework continue to bend from Smaug’s bashing. I point “Bilbo! Molly! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever.” Looking at the lever high up on a mound, and Bilbo runs toward it followed by Molly. The dwarves run toward the forges as the latticework begins to break. I grab Balin “Balin, can you still make some flash-flame?” He nods “Aye. It’ll only take a jiffy.” Followed by some other dwarves Balin runs off, Dwalin looks at the latticework, which is bending dangerously from Smaug’s blows. He looks worried “We don’t have a jiffy.”Under the force of Smaug’s onslaught, the latticework finally gives way and falls to the ground. Smaug storms into the furnace room. He looks about, growling.  
My head turns as I then see Smaug glaring at Bilbo and Molly. They begin stepping back as his chest glows orange. “Pathetic human girl….and their in the shadow’s….” he hisses. “You may think you have value human. But to Oakensheild you are no more than collateral damage! Your life it a piece of coal in the mines compared to the value of one gem.” he says to Molly. I panic and look from behind the wall and see her frightened face. The dragon raises his head “Now die knowing this!” he bellows. As his mouth glows orange I step out “Smaug!” I shout. The dragon freezes and slowly turns towards me glaring. I then yell to Bilbo “Now!” They both pull the large lever and huge jets of water burst out of carved faces in the wall behind them and slam into Smaug, knocking him off balance and quenching the flames he was beginning to blow at me. Smaug slides into the side of a furnace from the force of the water, and the glow in his chest disappears. Roaring in rage, Smaug flaps into the air and begins thrashing about madly. The jets of water cause a watermill to begin turning some gears, which causes the various rope conveyor belts to begin operating.  
Some of them are full of heavy chunks of rock and ore. Looking up I see Bombur continues going up and down on his chain, pumping the bellows and turning the furnace fire blue. Atop the furnaces, the solid impure gold begins to glow and melt. Smaug begins crawling towards me again. Above him, Gloin and Bifur have arrived on the bucket conveyor belt. Backing away I see Bilbo and Molly begin to climb down the mound, Smaug approaches me and I jump back. Suddenly, there is a flash of blue light on the side of his head. Balin, Ori, and Dori are throwing flash-flame bombs at Smaug. However, Smaug is not at all fazed by them and continues toward me. Above Smaug, Gloin raises his axe and cuts the rope of the conveyor belt full of heavy rocks below him, dropping tons of rocks on Smaug and making him fall to the ground, roaring. 

The gold atop the furnaces is completely melted now. I runs over to a furnace and pull on a chain, opening a gate which allows the molten gold to flow out of the furnaces and through troughs built into the ground. I almost smile to myself remembering when I was a child and my father would let me pull the chain. Smaug, tangled in the ropes of the conveyor belt, thrashes about and hits the rope of the conveyor belt Gloin and Bifur are in, breaking it and knocking it to the floor.“Noo! Ahhh!” Gloin shouts. I step forward and shake my head but then see them moving on the floor. 

Beneath Smaug, rivers of molten gold flow through the troughs on the floor. I jump down and turn and begin running, shouting back at the dwarves “Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!” As Smaug thrashes about, one of the heavy metal buckets tangled on him goes flying toward Bilbo on top of the mound. Bilbo yells and ducks, and the bucket misses him but takes large chunks out of the wall. Molly jumps over a broken piece running right behind Bilbo. I then scoop up a wheelbarrow and run while pushing it, dodging Smaug’s thrashing limbs.  
Smaug’s tail smashes into the base of the mound, cracking it. I throws the wheelbarrow into a channel of gold and leap into the wheelbarrow; it floats on the gold and is carried along. I wince feeling the hot gold splash a little on my fingertips. I wipe it away and look back. Smaug roars and whips his head around, finally getting rid of the ropes and buckets tangled around him. He stomps over to a small entrance at the base of the mound where all the troughs of liquid gold join and lead out of the room. Before he can get to me, I float through the entrance, just as the mound collapses. Looking back I see Molly fall and Bilbo stopping to help her. She waves him off and he keep s going and she scrambles up and trying to run farther from the dragon. Smaug sees her and snarls. With worry I lift up and shout to her “Keep going, Molly! Run!”

With Smaug in pursuit; she leaps onto a large stone sliding before Smaug can grab her, and Smaug slides after her, demolishing all the stone structures nearby with his wings.

*Molly’s POV

I catch up to Bilbo, both of us running from Smaug. We run through a doorway and into a massive hall adorned with banners hundreds of feet tall. Just as we run in, the wall above the doorway explodes as Smaug jumps through it. Dodging the rocks frantically we scramble back and forth but are caught beneath the cloth of a falling banner and knocked to the floor. Smaug leaps to the floor and shouts angrily. “You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?! Unseen thief!”  
We peek from the edge of the banner and I breathe heavily. “You have come from Laketown. There is- is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows!”Smaug is talking to himself, and his voice breaks in both anger and fear when he mentions the black arrows. I notice this and look at Bilbo and he looks back at me. He points and I see where a scale is missing right at the dragon’s heart.  
My mind then freezes and I think of all the people then the dwarves in lake town as Smaug speaks “Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit.”Smaug turns to go to Laketown, and Bilbo gasps “Oh, no.”  
He scrambles out from under the banner and yells at Smaug. I try to grab him but he ignores me. “This isn’t their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Laketown.”Hearing this, Smaug stops for a moment, then turns toward Bilbo, who is running after him.“You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die.” he snaps. I cover my mouth thinking of Fili,Kili,Bofur, and Oin. 

Just before the dragon took off a voice boomed out “Here, you witless worm!”Smaug stops in his track, snarling and squinting in anger. He then turns toward Thorin who is onto of a large structure.  
“You.” the dragon hisses. Thorin holds onto a rope and as Smaug stomps towards him I emerge out.“I am taking back what you stole.” Thorin says. Smaug slowly stalks toward Thorin “You would take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain.”His head is level with Thorin now; Bilbo glances at me as I join him. We stand watching from the adjoining hall. Thorin speaks again “This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge.” Bilbo nudges me and I look to see the trap laid out. Unseen by Smaug, there are chains attached to various places on the back of the stone structure Thorin is standing on, and the ends of these chains are held by the other dwarves. As Thorin speaks, Smaug’s chest and neck glow with fire, and Thorin slowly reaches up toward a rope above him. Just as Smaug opens his mouth, Thorin yells something in Khuzdul.  
Thorin yanks on the rope, and a pin behind the stone falls out, releasing heavy wooden bands and chains that had been wrapped tightly around the stone. Smaug rears his head in confusion. The other dwarves pull mightily on their chains, and more pins similar to the first are pulled out of the stone. Bilbo and I step back out of the way and watch. The stone structure, which is now revealed to be the mold into which the liquid gold from earlier poured into, falls apart and reveals a massive statue of a dwarf king, made entirely out of solid gold. Thorin swings away on a rope to escape the falling rocks. Smaug looks at the golden statue, which is even larger than him, in awe and desire. As he approaches it, his mouth opens slightly in greed. Suddenly, the gold around the statue’s eyes warps and then explodes into liquid; the gold in the statue had not yet fully solidified, and the entire statue collapses and explodes into burning hot liquid. Smaug roars in anger as the statue melts, and scrabbles backward to escape the gold. However, he cannot move fast enough and the tidal wave of gold hits him and knocks him over. As he roars, he is entirely smothered and drowned in the gold, which fills the entire hall in a layer several feet deep. The gold settles, and no sign of Smaug is seen. I sigh in relief and laugh slightly and look over at Thorin who looks relieved as well. He looks at me with a smile and begins making his way over. I quickly make my way towards him. Just as we are in arms reach of one another the surface of the golden lake explodes as Smaug leaps out. He is entirely covered in gold, and he screams in anger and pain. “Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge! I will show you REVENGE!” We all try and back away and Smaug’s spots Thorin and I. He roars and flicks his claws out swiping some gold away. I scream as his claws wrap around me and I’m lifted into the air. “Molly!!!” Thorin shouts running after us. I try and break away from the tight grip and my heart rams in my chest. “Thorin!” I shout just as the dragon takes off into the air from the broken doors of Erebor. The gold he is covered in flies off into sparkling power and he soars into the night. With me in his clutches I look down to see the company running out after us but only to stop seeing I’m to far gone. My eyes lock with the angered and petrified look of Thorin’s as I;m carried off from him.Looking ahead I see Laketown and a tear goes down my cheek as I remember what I saw. “Oh God, what have we down?” I breathe. My blood runs cold as the dragon speaks in his low booming voice like thunder. Words so simple yet petrifying. 

“I am fire. I am…

 

 

DEATH

 

“Oh Misty eye of the mountain below….keep careful watch of my brothers souls. And should the sky turn to fire and smoke….keep careful watch over Durin’s sons…..”


	21. Part 3: Battle of the Five Armies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake town is no more.

It was hard to breathe. The tightness around my stomach and the one large claw threatening to stab my back. The cold air blew through my hair as I saw lake town getting closer and closer. I heard and saw people running and shouting. Boats were attempting to leave the town through the narrow waterways. Run! Go!" I shouted below but no one could hear me. Then as I was swooped lower to see the people there was a large gasp. His chest glowed a bright orange and he roared out sending flames beating the rooftops. There was an explosion of screams and cries. "Why are you doing this?! They are innocent!" I cried out. Smaug head then swooped down next to me and he smiled his toothy smile "Exactly, and to let you watch their innocence and lives burn is what makes my revenge more sweeter." he hissed. Smaug swooped down with me in his clutches still and I saw the flames and dying people. He sent another blast and I heard more screams. My eyes scanned frantically around in searching for Bard's house. I spotted it and shook my head seeing it engulfed in flames. "Fili...Kili....Oin....Bofur..." I breathed shaking my head in worry. As Smaug flew around I saw something whizz by and hit the dragon before bouncing off. I gasped seeing an arrow falling down the earth. My blue eyes reflecting the fire darted left and right until I saw him. I shifted a little in the monsters grasp "BARD!" I shouted. He looked until he saw me with worry on his face "Molly! Hold on!" I watched as he had the arrows and were whizzing them left and right at Smaug. The dragon sent another blast down to lake town swooping through the streets. Swooping close I gasped see him aiming for the tower Bard was in. I closed my eyes as we hit sending sharps of wood everywhere. The dragon flew up and I looked to see it destroyed. "Bard!" I called. Slowly I saw Bard along with his son stand up. Smaug then flew up and landed holding me in one claw and the other on the ground. He hissed and turned looking at Bard who slowly stood "Who are you that would stand against me?!" hissed Smaug. Bard grabs his bow, only to find that it was broken in half when Smaug smashed into the tower earlier. The dragon lowers his head and I squirm in his grasps "Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." Bard's worried eyes met mine and I shook my head and mouthed "Run...." Smaug then chuckles "Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will BURN!"As Smaug continues to approach, Bard fixes the two broken halves of his bow into the walls of the belltower, with the bowstring taut between them. I try wiggling from the dragons grasps as I helplessly look at Smaug advancing towards Bard and his son. My eyes widen when i see the black arrow as Bard fixes it into the bowstring, and lays the front end of the Black Arrow on the shoulder of Bain, who is standing in between the fixed pieces of the bow and facing Bard. "Stay still, son. Stay still." Bard says to Bain. His son i can see shaking from where he stands. "Tell me, wretch - How now shall you challenge me?!"Smaug bellows. I pull back and then look up seeing the missing scale on Smaug's chest. "You have nothing left, but your DEATH!" as Smaug growls this I look up "Bard?!" I call. He looks and I nod and his eyes follow to the scale. As Bain moves to the left following his fathers directions he stops and slowly aims it. The dragon breathes in and his chest glows orange "NOW!" i shout. The arrow is released and whizzing in the air and it finds it's mark in the dragons heart. Smaug screams and roars in pain as he hisses and flied into the sky. "Molly!" Bard calls as we go up. I try to get from his grasp but cant as were over the town. Smaug roars lifting his head to the sky. I yelp as his grip tightens until I hear a slight pop and feel a sharp pain in my ribs. As the dragon chokes up his fiery eyes go dim and he goes silent and begins falling down to earth. I gasp as his claws retract from me and I go falling down. 

 

*Thorin's POV

 

I stared proudly at the gate of Erebor. Our home, at last was ours. I was a level lower than the others. They watched as Smaug burned the city. I had neglected looking at it because I was preparing in my head what must be done with our broken down door and gold. Oh the glorious gold. That was what is on my mind and nothing else in the world. A large roar then rang out snapping me out of it and I looked at the dragon soaring high into the sky. "What was that? What happened?" Oin asked. Bilbo stepped towards the edge "It fell. I saw it." Quickly I raced up the steps with them and peered out. I saw the dragon no longer flying but falling. Then a scream pierced the air sending a chill down our spines. "The girl...." Dwalin mumbled. Gloin then piped up "Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!"Several birds can be seen cawing and approaching the Lonely Mountain. Oin nodded "Aye - Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-earth will know - The dragon is dead!" They all seemed pleased except for Balin and Bilbo who looked at the town in worry. The smile on my face was soon gone and then worry and fear spread over me as I wandered what had become of Molly. And I couldn't go save her for we have no way left to leave. All we had left to do was sit and wait. 

 

AN:I know that this didn't happened exactly in the movie but I am going to change a few things. It won't follow exactly and more days will be added into the time frame. You can also find this story on Wattpad under MoHiggins18. The title is still the same.


	22. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the company join the others but see a shocking sight.

*Molly's POV

I felt the coldness around me. My lungs hurt from Smaug's grasp and my body refused to move, and I refused to breathe in. As my eyes were closed I hear Azog's voice then it changes to my own doubting self contious. "He's not your little hero..." I then see Thorin wielding his sword and seeing him saving me each time he did on this journey. The time the warg and Orc was on the rock. Thorin holding me to his chest and me breathing in his scent. He warm embrace around me. And I see him hugging me on the rock. I feel his gentle hands rub my cheek and see his smile. Then I remember the company and how they all came to my aid after the trolls had gotten me. "None of them are..." I hear the voice say. My minds runs through our adventure so far and those moments where we bonded and became friends. Now I had friends who cared for me just as I did them. And right now they can't help me. Even if they wanted to they can't. I have to help myself for once. And right now, I need to wake up. 

I can feel myself fighting. Trying to open my eyes. Trying to start swimming, but then a voice calls out. "Molly...?" I am then standing in a grand garden. Around me are dozens of glowing pixie homes, misty mountain flowers, and roses as white as snow. My eyes look up and I see Thorin standing there. He wears his low cut v-neck shirt, black pants, and boots. His hair is brushed back neatly and his braids seemed redone. "Thorin....?" I whisper as we walk closer "What are we-how did I get here?" He smiles "That does not matter. What matter's is that you and I are both here, and were together." He reaches up and caresses my cheek lightly and I blush having a small smile on my face. I look up at him and he smiles as he stares back at me. I then feel a little dizzy and blink a few times. My heart ramming in my chest like it's fighting to keep going. My mind then tells me to leave this place. As I begin to back away Thorin grabs me "No, wait, please don't go. I don't want you to go." he says holding my hand. I look at his sorrowful eyes and then realize something. I shake my head "No, your not here. You are far away in Erebor and I will get to you, but you have to let me go first." I pull away from Thorin running and then everything fades and then I'm popping through the top of the water. I gasp coughing on water and from the pain in my ribs. I look around to see people in the water pulling out bodies onto the beach. I cough and begin swimming towards the land. As I get closer I swim past burned and dead bodies. 

Once I reach the shore I kneel in only a few inches of water. "Molly!" I hear someone call. I look up seeing Fili and Bofur running towards me. "Guys..." I croak out. Fili kneels in front of me and I straighten up wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugs me around the middle and I yelp and pull back holding the left side of my ribs. "Your injured?" he asks. Ignoring him and Bofur speaking to me everything seems to go in slow motion. I look around at everyone. I see the bodies dragged out of the water. The crying and screaming for the ones lost. My eyes then settle on a little girl shaking her mothers dead body with tears streaming down her cheeks as she calls her name. My lip trembles as things speed up to normal and Fili shakes me "Molly? Molly!" he calls. My eyes snap back to him. "We have to get you to Erebor where we can take care of you." I shake my head "Fili...." he then wipes the tear from my cheek and looks down "I know. I know." I sigh running a hand through my hair "We have to help them. We...we have to-" he cuts me off and pulls me up. "I know, but we can't, not now." My eyes scan around "Where-where's Kili?" I then look to see him leave the she elf Tauriel with a sad look. He then see's me "Molly!" he calls. As the others get a boat I go from Fili to Kili and hug him "Your alright." He nods "Yes, and so are you. What happened?" I nodded "Erebor, we got inside. Smaug, he captured me and carried me in his grip as he burned the town. When Bard struck Smaug down I fell with him, but I hit the water." Kili sighed "So, quite a night you had." Sadly I nodded. "Kili Molly, lets go!" Fili calls. Both of us then make it to the boat and climb in. And with sad eyes Kili looks back at Tauriel as we row away. My heart sinks and a part of me wishes someone could look at me the way he does her, but I wanted those eyes to be the ones of a familiar electric blue. 

As we made it to Erebor all of us got off the boat. "Let me give you a hand." Bofur says. They all try and help me but I shake my head pulling back from Bofur and Oin's hands"No, you all have waited for this day. Now, don't worry about me. Go home." I say with a smile. They all look at one another then to me in hesitation. I smile and nod and they all turn with smiles on their faces like children and run to the entrance. Slowly but surely I walk up and enter as well caught up with them. Bofur calls out as we walk around the broken stones "Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?"We clamber through the halls, looking for everyone. As we run down a staircase, Bilbo runs up towards us. "WAIT! WAIT!" he calls. "It's Bilbo! He's alive!"Oin says happily. Looking I see the look on Bilbo's face and I know somethings not right. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" We all meet together in the corridor Before he speaks again he see's me and his face lights up "Molly! Your alive!" he hugs me and I hug him back "And glad to be so Mr. Baggin's." He chuckles and lets me go before looking concerned again "You need to leave. We all need to leave." Bofur shakes his head "We only just got here?!" Bilbo looks at them then to me "I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." "What do you mean, laddie?"Oin asks as my face falls and I remember seeing Thorin's face. The crown on his head and the look he is giving. "THORIN. Thorin. Thorin. He's been down there for hours. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself - not at all. It's this - It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it." As Bilbo speaks, Fili looks past him and sees something that causes him to wrinkle his face in consternation. Kili furrows a brow"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" As Fili begins walking past the group and starts heading further down into Erebor, looking at something I call out and go after him "Fili. Fili.....FIli!" Bilbo and the others run after us, trying to stop him. As we go down the stairs we get to where we see the mountains of gold. Fili and I freeze as our eyes set on Thorin. The others come behind us and stop and we look down. I nearly gasp seeing Thorin's face as he speaks "Gold - Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." He drops a coin down "Behold - the great treasure hoard of Thror."He suddenly flings something high into the air to where the we are standing on the stairwell landing, and Fili catches it. It is a giant bloodred jewel. "Welcome, my sister's sons, to the kingdom of EREBOR." his voice echoes out and then his the walls and I swear it sounds like a familiar hiss. 

 

All the dwarves then are gathered up top again and we all greet one another. I sit on a stone running my hands along the bandages Oin put around my cracked ribs. I sit away from everyone as night falls. "Where is she?" a voice asks. I look up and so do the Dwarves at Thorin who now seems normal again. "Is she safe?....Is she alright?" Thorin asks in worry looking at them all. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Fili says looking over at me. Thorin's eyes then travel over to me and I smile. His face lights up and he sighs. As he makes his way over I stand and he rushes to me before wrapping his arms around me. I gasp from the sharp pain in my ribs "Your injured." he says as he begins letting go. I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes "It's fine, it's nothing." He then hugs me more and tightly but not enough to hurt too bad. "We thought we had lost you. It felt so helpless watching you being carried away." I shook my head "I'm fine, besides, I always liked a guy who took a girl on a little night fly above a burning town." Thorin chuckled and then pulled back but held my arms staring at me. My smile faded and I sighed "Thorin, the people of laketown, their dying. Women,children, babies Thorin. All of them need help." Thorin's face seemed hardened but he nodded "And they shall receive it but first you must rest." He led me towards the fire "But-" he cut me off "You need your strength before we can rebuild Erebor......yes....we must..." he walked from me and then paced away a little bit. The company fell silent and glanced at me then to Thorin. I shook my head and thought about the look on his face, and the smile. It was not one of Thorin Oakensheild. I knew that smile, and it was the one of Smaug.


	23. Halls of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin shows Molly around and Molly makes a decision.

*Molly's POV

The next day many Dwarves spent their time cleaning and a few on Thorin's task of finding the Arkenstone. Which prayed they wouldn't discover it's where about's for some reason. However, as others spent their day at work I had wandered the stair cases but not dare enter a hallway in fear of getting lost. As I stood at a platform rubbing my ribs a voice spoke startling me "Trying for another adventure?" I turned to see Thorin behind me with a slight smile. I sighed and laugh lightly at being startled and I shake my head "No, no, not anymore adventures for me. Iv'e had enough adventure to last a lifetime I think." He chuckled and looked down "Suppose so. Would you like to look around?" I nodded and accepted his arm that was extended. Automatically his other hand covered my own holding it. I blushed as I barely held it back. Thorin showed me every crevice of the halls. All the drawings, paintings, and carvings. As we made it back down a hallway I saw one wall outlines with a white drawing of 15 people. "Which one is that?" I asked. Thorin nodded "Yes, well, I thought it best that we should all have a memory of who made it to Erebor and tell the story of how." I smiled looking at it and then saw one with a face drawn with a slight smile. I then smiled "Is this one me?" Thorin nodded "Yes, I knew your smile the best and I wanted to draw it first." I blushed looking down then back to the wall. 

Thorin then had led me to another wall but he started feeling across it "Thorin, what on Earth are you doing?" He kept feeling around "When I was a boy I would spend countless hours in a hidden place. Now if I could just find that-" there was a click and a hole opened in the floor and we both began sliding down a slick rock. Gripping and holding one another we screamed sliding down until we hit a stone floor and then top closed above us. A single silver light shone down on us as we stood up in the very narrow walk way. Both of us laughed and stood there looking up. And for once I truly saw Thorin happy. Not the obsessed happy from yesterday, but I saw Thorin. Laughing like if her were a young boy again. As he slowed his laughter down he sighed"Wait until you see it. A year from now you will see the wanders of Erebor and how it once was." Thorin gripped the wall behind me resting an arm on both sides of my head. Looking I realized how small the space was and that if my back left the wall Thorin and I noses would be touching. He looked into my eyes with a slight smile but one I could not return. I looked down "Thorin, I won't be here within a year. Remember, once Gandalf returns he will help me, and I'll go home." Thorin's face fell as did his eyes. "So, you will then go home..." I nodded "Yes, that was how it was suppose to be from the start. I stay with the company until you reclaimed Erebor and then go home." As I said this sadness laced my voice. Standing in silence Thorin's eyes looked up at me. They locked and I wanted to look away but couldn't. His eyes filled with sadness and then he mumbled "I do not wish you to go." I was silent for a moment and then looked up at him "Neither do I." Slowly I stood up a little straighter as he spoke "Then stay..." he whispered. I shook my head "I can't." Silence creeped in again and I stared at the silver light dancing along his black hair. I cam off the wall as we stared at one another and he came closer where our noses were literally touching. My heart was beating so loud I thought Thorin would hear it. He then pushed his lips closer to mine and then stopped. I could feel his breathe on my mouth. His lips barely even brushing mine. Both out mouths parted breathing in and out grazing one another lips slowly standing there. Neither of us uttering a word or even breaking through the remaining mere millimeter's between our lips. His lips tickled my upper lip brushing against it. Feeling my heart exploding his hands went behind my back pulling me to him but his lips pulled back and he breathed out. His eyes looking past his nose down at me. My eyes close again as I feel his lips tickle and barely graze from my jawline and slide down my neck until he finds my shoulder. From where my sleeve had barely slipped down I feel his lips press down kissing just above my collar bone. He then buries his face in my should with his lips still on my skin. Tears brim at my eyes as I hug him back tightly. Both of us standing silence hugging and I fight off tears. His lips leave my skin and his mouth travels up my neck to my ear and he whispers "Then go home." I close my eyes and then my hand lifts up touching the other side of his face. I rub his beard slightly and I lift up from his shoulder and plant a kiss on his cheek. I linger for a moment then whisper "I'll miss you too." 

AN: Sorry for pausing your reading but I would like to point out that THEY DID NOT KISS! But it was insanely close and literally grazing their lips. So, they didn't have their first kiss yet, but you all can now sort of officially tell where Thorin's heart is.

 

*Thorin's POV

I sat in the thrown room with my hand over my mouth. I rub my fingers below my bottom lip and close my eyes as I could still feel her lips graze there. My heart quickens and I feel that feeling deep inside me. I shake my head and then remember her words "I can't." She would leave Erebor and go to a world in which I can never go to nor find. My mind then flashes and I think of the Arkenstone. I narrow my eyes remembering I want to find it. I begin walking down the steps and towards the balcony outside. As I step out there I look inside a door seeing Molly sitting there looking down at something. I look in shock and then narrow my eyes marching towards her. "What is that in your hand? Show it to me!" I snap. Her head jerks up and she looks confused "What? I don't have anything in my-" I then glare at her and I see fear on her face. Then she laughs "It's just an acorn." She extends her hand and I see a small acorn in her palm. "I found it back at Beorn's garden." I look at her in surprise and in some way admiration"You've carried it all this way." She nodded "Yeah, I thought-" she stops and I furrow my brows "Thought what?" She smiles "When I was little I would find acorns and take a stick stabbing it into the ground. I would drop it in and cover it and thought that one day I would see a tree, but I never did. Maybe when I return it will grow." I smile fondly at her"That's a poor price to take back to the place you call home." She nodded "Maybe one day it'ill grow. And everytime I look at it, I'll remember - Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I made it home." I smile at her and then she smiles back at me flashing the brightest and sweetest smile that seemed to make the room a little brighter. She then steps closer to me "Thorin, I..." Dwalin the interrupts and I slightly growl in annoyance "Thorin, the people of lake town are arriving. Their flooding the streets of Dale." I turn "Get everyone in the main hall. Now."

All dwarves were building stones up blocking the entrance. "Higher, we must protect the gold!" Many gave me confused looks but kept working. "Thorin, what about the people of lake town? They need our help. They need you help." Molly said pointing. I keep my back to her " Help? Have we not reclaimed the mountain? Freed them from the fears of Smaug? Have we not slaughtered the beast?" There was a silence until she spoke. "Bard." I turned and looked down at her "Bard, he killed it. He killed Smaug. Not us." I then glared at her "They should rejoice and be thankful. We have given them help that they are due." Her face seemed saddened and then turned to anger as she turned walking away. After a few minutes we heard steps going up the staircase to the top of the stone wall. Molly?" Bofur called. She wore a pack on her back "What are you doing?" I asked sternly. She looked down at me and sighed "To full fill a promise that someone was suppose to keep." I then remembered being in lake town and narrowed my eyes at her for having a slight smart mouth. She then tossed down the rope ladder "If you return I will not throw down that ladder to you." She looks back at me with hurt on her face until someone spoke up "No, but I will." I turned looking at Bilbo who was looking at her then to me with a cocky smile. I growled and turned back to the dwarves "Get back to work!"

*Molly's POV

I smiled at Bilbo who nodded to me and I turned going down the ladder. Climbing down I held on tightly not being over fond of heights. Then I breathed out thinking of what Thorin said. Little did I know that holding an acorn in my hand would be the last time I would see the real Thorin Oakensheild with his true self and smile looking back at me. At the bottom I adjusted my pack of bandages and medicine Oin snuck to me and I headed for Dale leaving Erebor behind.


	24. Dark Dreams

*Molly's POV

I walked up into the city of Dale. Many people laid on the hard cobblestone in the middle of the streets. There were moans and slight whimpers. Looking around I then hear my name "Molly?" I turn and see Bard looking down at me. "Bard..." I breathe. He rushes down and clasps my shoulder "Your alive." I nod "Yeah, looks that way." I then smirk "Nice shot by the way." he chuckles but then looks around "If only I hadn't missed before then everyone would-" I cut him off resting my hand on his shoulder "No, don't do that to yourself. All these people believed that you could do it and lead them out, and you did."

Bard had taken some of the supply's I had brought and were giving them out to the people. Carrying medical supply's someone then snatched it from my hand. I jerked my head up to see Oin,Bofur,Kili,and Fili. "Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. Kili smiled "Were here to help." I shook my head "But, Thorin-" Oin shook his head "Don't worry girl, he's been down with his treasure for hours now. He has the others searching high and low for that Arkenstone. We were in charge of the lower chambers so we were able to sneak out." I smiled as some of them took some supplies. I then looked at all of them prideful as they went where I told them to. 

Under a large circular structure I had gathered most of the children. Many were injured or sick, and some just down right scarred. I bandaged a little girls arm that had second degree burn marks and would definitely leave some sort of scar. "There you so." I said with a smile. The girl looked up with tears in her big green eyes "I-I'm scarred." I shook my head "Don't be scarred. Your safe now." I said soothing. She then scooted down resting her head in my lap. Another little kid, a boy leaned against my shoulder. "Can you sing...?" he asked meekly. Many of the children gathered around leaning and laying on one another and some leaning on me. I looked around at all of them and bit my lip. "I-I'm not that good of a singer." The little girl grabbed my hand "Please?" I sighed seeing her burnt arm and all the fearful look in all their faces. Taking a deep breathe I remembered one song that would hopefully help them be comforted. 

"Many nights we prayed...with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood. Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could....."

All the kids looked and me staring and some nestled down lower. My eyes looked up and I saw Kili,Fili,Oin, and Bofur smiling at me. Feeling nervous I want to stop but Fili nods and I continue from the pause and silence in the air. 

"There can be miracle's when you believe....though hope is frail...it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracle's you can achieve....when you believe. Somehow you will ooh....you will when you believe.....In this time of fear, when prayer's so often proved in vain, hope seemed like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away. Yet now I'm standing here, with hearts so full, I can't explain. Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say...."

I then rubbed the heads of the kids and gave them gentle embraces looking at all of them as they looked up at me. I smiled "There can be miracle's! When you believe....when you believe! Thought hope if frail ,it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve. When you believe! Somehow you will.You will when you believe....Who knows what miracle's, you can achieve! When you believe! Some how you will...you will when you believe ooohhhooooo!...............you will when you...

Believe

 

I see Gandalf in a cage. An older and yet scarier looking Orc stalks towards him growling and talking in the dark language. As he tosses the cage Gandalf is thrown to the ground, and then a bright blast comes and then I see Lady Galadriel carrying him out. But ghost of the dead surround her, but she sits with Gandalf and Lord Elrond and another wizard appear. They begin fighting the dead left and right, but they keep coming. Then the darkness I had seen before appears except it's in the form of a fiery eyes and the deep voice speaks. I hear hisses and then see Radagast riding off with Gandalf. Lady Gadrial stands and her face darkens and she begins speaking in a deep voice and the darkness shrieks. I then hear her words in the deep voice "YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!" And with a shriek the darkness flee's and she falls to the ground. 

I sit up with a gasp and look around seeing the large room of Erebor. I remembered returning late into the night last night. So tired from working and helping the people. I knew that I would return with Thorin's help or not. Sitting up I place my face in my hands and then let out a sigh. "It's running!"I hear a shout. I look up and see a running around Kili. "What? What's running?" He smiled "The water! The baths can be turned on now!" I then smile and jump up shoving him "I call first dibs!" He gasps "HEY! No fair!" I giggle as Kili chases after me but my mind still wanders about Gandalf and where our friend might be. 

 

After a long decent shower and claiming a room for my remaining time here I sighed smelling the sweet perfumes Balin had given to me. My wet hair hung down my back and I smiled feeling the large towel that could fit around my body. As I went to put my clothes back on I saw a fresh set laying on the end of the bed. I furrowed my brows and looked seeing a pale long sleeved shirt,black leggings that stretched, and everything else I needed. With a small smile on my lips I nodded and thought "Thank you Thorin."


	25. Slip Sliding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fir kind of a cute chapter

*Molly's POV

I had brushed my hair out and left it wet and dangling down over my shoulders. It was starting to curl and I knew it would be tangled again. As I walked down the steps I then stepped out into a large corridor onto the marble floor. I gasped nearly falling from walking with just my socks on my feet. I looked at my feet then the slick marble floor. I bit my lip and then smiled looking around hearing dead silence. Taking a run and go I stopped and my feet slid sending my gliding across the marble floor. My balance wobbled and I stomped catching myself. I laughed remembering the times my sister and I would slide on the hard wood floors at my house. Running back and forth I slid up and down, side to side, on the slick floor. As I got a really good slide I slipped and landed on my rear end. I laughed and said a shaky "Owww" As I sat there I jumped hearing a voice "What in Durain's name are you doing?" I looked seeing Kili ,Fili, Bombur,and Bofur standing there with arms crossed. I gulped and stood up "Um, I er, uh, I-" Kili shook his head "With everything going on and you goof off like this?" I feel nervous and embaraced until he smiles "Without inviting us to do so with you?" I then giggle and we all start doing it. They take their boots off wearing their socks and fresh clean clothes. "So, what your going to do is run and then lock your knee's and glide across the floor." I say to Bofur. He nods "Right lass." He takes off running and locks his knee's but instead of sliding he sail's forward and land with a thud on the floor. "Oooo." I say wincing. "I'm alright." he calls getting back up. Bomber then rubs and plops down sliding on his belly and we all hooped and hollered. "Molly watch out!" Fili called. I looked to see him and Kili sliding right towards me. Before I could move we collided hitting the floor knocking the air out of us. It hurt but we all busted in laughter followed by Bombur and Bofur. "We are to make a fine dwarf out of her yet!" bombur says chuckling. We all get up and begin sliding. I halfway scream and laugh as Fili and Kili grab an arm and push my before I go sliding. I slide until I feel myself losing balance and then a set of arms catch me. I giggle holding onto the arms but then look up to see the cold eyes of Thorin. My smile fades as I see how much dimmer his eyes look. Almost like a fog. The others have also fell silent and I release his arms backing away quickly. I'm joined on both sides by Fili and Bofur With Kili next to Bofur and Bombur next to him. "What are you all doing?!" Thorin snaps. All of us were silent until Bofur spoke "Um, well, it's um....what is it called lass?" Bofur asks. Before I can open my mouth to speak Thorin growls "I don't care what it is! All I care about is why you have stopped searching for the Arkenstone!" None of us spoke and I felt fear wash over me looking at Thorin. He was not himself and whomever I saw before me wasn't him. "Everyone in the throne room, now!" he demanded turning and walking down the hall. 

 

All of us were gathered in the throne room. I had scooped up my shoes putting them on just before we all entered in. I stood next to Bilbo, both of our heads down as we stood closest to Thorin. The dwarves in front of Thorin. "It is here in these halls - I know it." Thorin says with his back turned. Dwalin grumbles "We have searched and searched..." Thorin turns quickly "Not well enough!" I flinch at the raising of his voice but keep my head down. Dwalins voice is then soft "Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." He marches up to him and shouts "And yet, it is still not FOUND!" For a moment it is silent until Balin steps forward "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?"Thorin turns and slowly walks toward Balin and Dwalin. The elder dwarf looks in worry at Thorin "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."Thorin sneers"It is the King's Jewel." His voice then gets even louder "AM I NOT THE KING?!" I flinch even more and feel Bilbo's hand rested consoling on my back. He nods to me and I nod back. Thorin then speaks in a hiss "Know this - If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged."

 

 

Later I found myself wandering again and went into a room down a set of steps. I heard deep breathing as if someone had been crying. I then look seeing the dwarf "Balin?" I call. He turned to me with slightly red eyes "Oh, Molly, my dear girl, it's just you." i nod and smile warmly. "Yeah, just me, are you alright?" I ask sitting next to him. He shakes his head "Dragon-sickness - I've seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Molly. It sent his grandfather mad." I look down not sure of how to ask what I needed to. Then I close my eyes and ask "Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone..." Balin looks surprised at me but seems to be understanding my implication. "...if it was found - Would it help?" Balin looks sadly at me "That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lass; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost." 

 

That evening I sat in the center of the slick marble corridor. Balin's words running through my mind "Dragon sickness......drove his grandfather mad...that stone crowns all....make it worse.....remains lost...make it worse....drove mad...." I close my eyes and run a hand through my hair not knowing what to do. How to bring him back. How to help Thorin. "What was it called?" I snap my head back to see Thorin standing there. His eyes still darkened but seemed lighter now. I turn facing him "What is what called?" He walks closer and looks at the floor "The sliding....game you were doing this afternoon...what is it called?" I was a little puzzled by him asking the question and could sense the awkwardness between us. Especially after what had happened but I shrugged my shoulders "..Uhhhh...sock sliding?"He then remained silent and nodded looking away. I felt awkward in the silence but spoke up "Do you-do you wanna try it?" He looked back at me and chuckled almost mockingly but shook his head "I....I don't know how." I then thought about a way to help him and I stood "Come one, it's easy, I'll show you." He turned watching me and I felt uncomfortable under his gaze but spoke "You just wear your socks, get a run and go...and.." i took off running and then slid going a few feet. My balance wavered and I nearly fell but I regained control and stopped in place. "Slide." I said finishing. Thorin almost had an amused look on his face. I walked closer to him "Come on, try it." he looked back and shook his head "No I-" I nudged him "Oh come on. You might like it." He seemed like he was going to protest but then sighed and nodded taking off his cloak and some of his King attire.

"Ready,set,go!" I called. Thorin and I took off running down the corridor. For the past two hours we had done this and I had hope that he was not lost to us. Even thought he wasn't like this beofore it showed me that this side of him still existed and might be his redemption. We then slid and I was sliding so fast it made me uncomfortable. "Whooaaah!" I called just before hitting the floor and Thorin falling as well right on top of me. "Ooof!" I said as he landed on me with all his weight. "Oooohoooo!" I called out laughing. "Forgive me! I-I did not mean to hurt you." I giggled "No,no, you didn't hurt me." As Thorin tried to get up his hands slipped on the floor and he landed on me again but our faces were inches apart. Thorin's eyes were leveled with mine and I laughed slightly and he chuckled. But then slowly our laughter and smiled faded. My heart then raced realizing what was going on. He was on top of me. Thorin freaking Oakensheild was on top of ME. On top of this girl who was like a round, squishy, half deflated whoopy cushion. As Thorin looked down at me I saw his eyes wander to my lips. I felt a sense of panic and desire rise inside my chest as I thought about the tunnel a few days ago. As Thorin's eyes stare at my lips his eyes start to close as he begins to lean down. Not knowing what to do I close my eyes as well waiting. But after a few seconds of nothing I feel his breathe on my forehead and then feel his soft lips. They press against my forehead and linger there for what seems like forever, and it's a moment I didn't want to get out of. His hand wanders up and smoothes my hair back. His lips part from my forehead but they still hover right over the spot. Thorin slowly backs away and then looks back down at me. I stare at him not knowing what to say and it seems that neither does he. Getting up he stands just above me and extends a hand. I take it and he pulls me up effortlessly. As I get to my feet the force of his pull makes me close to him again. I get nervous and back up a little He then goes to speak not meeting my eyes "I...I-I...um..." He then looks at the floor where we were laying and I know what he was trying to say. Or more or less what he was trying to take back or think he needed to fix. As he stutters I take a breathe and build up an ounce of courage. I gently hold his shoulders and turn to the left and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He seems surprised and I blush but smile with a nod "Goodnight Thorin." I then turn and quickly leave the room in embarrassment and joy leaving behind a very flushed and puzzled Thorin.


	26. Meaning of a Word

*Thorin's POV

 

"Come on!"I commanded hearing someone approaching the gates. The dwarves lay down their tools, pick up their weapons, and follow me up the stairs all the way to a platform we have built at the top of the gate from which we have a vantage point over the plain in front of the gate. I see the walls of Dale filled with Elves ready for war. Bard rides up the path to the gate on a white horse, and stops in front of the gate. "Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." I glare down at him "Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" The bowmen laughs slightly "Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole."I scoff "Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."I then feel someone come up the stairs and can see Molly from the corner of my eye. "My lord - We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"Looking over at Molly she gives me a look and nods. I step away from the platform and down the stairs. Bard dismounts his horse and crosses the bridge in front of the gate. As he approaches the blockade, a raven flies out of the opening above the gate and wings away rapidly, cawing loudly. There is a hole at the bottom and I walk up to it and see Bard on the other end "I'm listening."Bard rests his arm on the stone "On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."I shake my head "I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door."Bard narrows his eyes "That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms." I shake my head "Your threats do not sway me." Bar then looks with anger and sadness and it infuriates me "What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!" I then growl "When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" He slams his fist on the stone"A bargain was struck!" I chuckle"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer..." Bard looks up, surprised. I shake my head "...Why should I honor such terms?" He looks sad "Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" I then sigh and turn leaning against the wall and look down. Everything is silent until Bard speaks again "Well, at least I know one of you is honest to their word, and she isn't even a might Dwarf warrior." My eyes then dart up and I see the company standing there and I see Molly standing there ins sadness looking at me. Looking back at the wall I then shout "Be gone, ere arrow fly!

 

Bilbo steps forward shaking his head "What are you doing?! You cannot go to war." I turn from him "This does not concern you." He scoffs "Excuse me?! But just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there. And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We-We are in fact outnumbered." I turn to look at Bilbo, smiling. "Not for much longer." He looks puzzled and Molly speaks "What does that mean?" I look at her and walked over to her with the same smile and I stare at her sparkling blue eyes that look at me in concern and something else. "It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves." I to the whole group "We have reclaimed Erebor - Now we defend it!" 

 

*Molly's POV

I sat outside in the cold. It felt cold enough to snow since winter was here already. As I sat there I felt someone sit next to me. I glanced over at Bilbo as he sits with his arms folded. I sigh "What are we going to do?" I ask. He sighs and mumbles to himself. I look down at my hands "Balin, says that it will not make him better. The Arkenstone, that it is better if it stays lost." Bilbo nods but then freezes and look at me in suspicion. Reaching into my pocket I pull out the glowing stone and hold it in my palm. I then remember sliding dodging Smaug's fire and reaching out and snatching it at the last second. I hold it out to him "Make sure it stays lost Bilbo." He slowly takes it and nods just before shoving it into his coat.

 

"Master Burglar, come here!" Thorin calls. I look up and see Bilbo nowhere but Thorin is looking at me. The dwarves were fixing their armor and wielding new weapons. I walk towards Thorin who approaches me and holds something in his hand. "You are going to need this. Put it on."I see the shimering shirt in his hands as he extends it to me. I'm wary if it will fit but thankfully it does. "This vest is made of silver steel - "Mithril" it was called by my forebears.No blade can pierce it." I look down at myself and I can see everyone else is as well. I hold my arms out and shake my head "Thank you Thorin but....I look ridiculous. I'm not a warrior; I'm an overgrown halfling practically on everyone terms here." I said meaning middle earth. He smiled at me and rested a hand on my shoulder"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." I smile and blush and look down before looking back up. Thorin then looks at the others and frowns before pushing me back. "I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!" I swallow feeling nervous and I shake my head "Betrayed?" He nods "The Arkenstone." He moves closer and whispers to me "One of them has taken it." My mind floods with thoughts and I feel panicked and I can't respond. "One of them is false." he says sounding almost like a paranoid psychopath. I shake my head in disbelief "Thorin...the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?" Ignoring me he shakes his head "Betrayed by my own kin." I am puzzled and hold my hands up "No eh...You...You made a promise...to the people of Laketown. Is-Is this treasure truly worth more than your promise? Our promise, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word. And even though I went to help the other day it is still not enough."

 

[Thorin:] "For that I'm grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown! This gold...is ours...and ours alone. By my life I will not part with a single coin! Not...one...piece of it!" My eyes widen because as Thorin speaks his voice gets lower and lower with a hiss. And then as he says the words "Not...one...piece of it!" I want to scream hearing Smaug's voice as Thorin says it. Smaug's own exact words coming from Thorin's mouth. Everything seems to slow and the other dwarves walk between us in their armor marching. I then turn away from Thorin and cover my mouth as he then marches right behind the others. Once they are out of the hall I take my hand down and sigh knowing I had to find Bilbo.


	27. Curse You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin asks something dreadful of the company.

*Molly's POV

 

"Since when has my council counted for so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?!" My heart leaps hearing that familiar voice as I rush towards the place I hear it coming from. "I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it." I furrow my brows not quite recognizing that voice. I stop at the ten when I see an Elf soldier."Are the archers in position?" The Elf nods "Yes my Lord." The other voice then speaks "Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain - kill it! The dwarves are out of time." I shake my head as the Elf leaves and I listen a bit more. "You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!" I then hear Bard "It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win." I look behind my shoulder at Bilbo and he nods. I then step out "That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender - They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." Gandalf sets his sights on me and then Bilbo "Bilbo Baggins! And mighty little Molly!" Bilbo and I both smile happily. My eyes then land on a very tall man seated in a chair. He has long blonde hair and wears a crown of mended twigs and dark red flowers. "If I'm not mistaken.." he starts "this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." I look over at Bilbo who shifts uncomfortably "Yes. Sorry about that." The King then turns to me "And this one nearly knocked my son into the water as he was saving her and the dwarves from Orcs!" I then have a flashback and see the Elf in my mind and see him standing on the dwarves heads. Then me pushing him away from me and I waving my fingers at him. I wince "Yeah, sorry....." I say shyly. Gandalf turns to us "My dear girl, what on Middle Earth are you doing here?" I sigh and look at Bilbo "We came to give you this." Bilbo sets the clothe on the table and unwraps it revealing the Arkenstone. The Elvin king stands and looks in shock "The heart of the mountain! The King's Jewel." Bard stands and looks at it "And worth a king's ransom. How is this yours to give?" Bilbo looks at me and I sigh "I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." I look over at the wizard who gives me a slight smile. Bard shakes his head "Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." I smile sadly and shake my head "I'm not doing it for you.... I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive...with the worst manners like,ever..." I saw looking at Bilbo and Gandalf who nod in agreement. " but they also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault." My voice seems to trail off as I think of my friends. And then I think of Thorin and my chest gets that warm feeling again. I sigh "I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can." They all look at me in silence and Bilbo speaks up "Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!"

 

Later as Gandalf and Bilbo begin walking a little ways off I follow close by listening. Gandalf sighs"Rest up tonight. You must leave on tomorrow." "What?"Bilbo questions as they stop. I lean against the pillar. The wizard steps closer"Get as far away from here as possible. The both of you. Bilbo, I need you to get the both of you away from here." He scoffds "I'm-I'm not leaving. You picked us as the fourteenth member. I'm not about to leave the company now and I know she won't either." I nod in agreement and Gandalf shakes his head "There is no company - not any more. And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what the both of you have done." Bilbo chuckles "I'm not afraid of Thorin." Gandalf sticks his staff in the ground "But you should be! Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain." It's silent and and wizard mumbles "Almost all." It's quiet again and Alfrid steps out "You there! Find this Hobbit a bed, and fill his belly with hot food. He has earned it." Gandalf says. Alfrid grudgingly comes over and begins to lead Bilbo away. As they go, Gandalf grabs Alfrid's arm and whispers something to him. As they walk past me I slink back and begin backing away when I run into someone. I turn seeing Gandalf looking down at me. "Hi Gandalf." I say. He smirks down "Walk with me?" I nod and follow. For a little ways that we walk we are silent until Gandalf stops and he looks at me "I know you care for the company, but I also know how you feel towards a certain dwarf." My eyes widen and I go to speak but nothing comes out. Gandalf chuckles "The wanders of the heart. Very powerful thing." I smile and nod and then the wizard frowns "But also dangerous. So don't let it blind you to the reality of it all." I frowned and looked down and nodded knowing what he was meaning and that Thorin wasn't getting better. If anything...

He was getting worse.

 

Before the sun had even risen Bilbo and I were climbing the rope ladder up the walls of Erebor. Once at the top we pulled the ladder back up and snuck down to our own rooms until the dwarves awoken. "No matter what happens don't dare tell Thorin of what you did." Bilbo says. I furrow my eyebrows "I won't." We parted way and went into out own rooms until we heard Thorin calling everyone. We all went back up to the platform where all the dwarves were. I saw The Elves and Bard's army approach. Thorin drew an arrow and fired it at Thranduil's Elk's feet. They all halt in surprise. "I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin shouts. I look in worry down at Thranduil who does not see me and he looks up at Thorin who has drawn his bow again. Many of the dwarves on the wall cheer and shake their weapons. Thranduil stares at Thorin angrily, then slightly tilts his head. Instantly, several rows of Elves near the front of the army pull out their bows, nock their arrows, and aim at the dwarves, all in one fluid motion. The dwarves' cheering cuts off abruptly as we all but Thorin duck behind the ramparts. "Thorin! Get down! What are you doing?!" I ask. After holding the pose for a few seconds, Thranduil raises his hand, and the elves easily put away their arrows. Thorin still has his bow drawn, though and ignoring me. "We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted." Thranduil says and giving a nod. Thorin slightly lowers his bow"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Bard reaches into his coat and pulls out the Arkenstone"We have this." Many of the dwarves seem surprised except Balin who only look in worry. Kili shakes his head "They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" Bard nods and sticks it back in his coat "And the king may have it - in our good will. But first he must honor his word."Thorin whispers to himself, and we can hear him. "They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie." Balin looks shocked that Thorin's mental state has deteriorated to the point at which he would even consider this. I shake my head and Fili looks at me in worry but then see's my expression and looks suspicious. Thorin then yells out"THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!" Bilbo then steps out walking towards Thorin "Bilbo no...!" I whisper trying to grab his arm but he pulls away "It-It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them."As Bilbo speaks, Thorin's expression changes to a mixture of sorrow and anger. Thranduil and Bard look worried, as they thought Bilbo and I were still safely in Dale. Thorin and the other dwarves look at Bilbo in shock. The dwarf King turns "You..." he mumbles. Bilbo stops "I took it as my fourteenth share." I went to but in but Bilbo gives me a look and I remember what I promised him. Thorin's voice is calm but low and cold "You would steal from me?" Bilbo shakes his head and chuckles"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one." I stand there and purse my lips and shrug with a nod. " I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Thorin slightly smirks "Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"Thorin throws down his bow in anger and begins walking toward Bilbo. I feel myself tense and I keep a cautious eye on Thorin. The Hobbit then looks down "I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but..." Thorin growls "But what, thief?!" Bilbo leans towards the dwarf King "You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" I freeze as Bilbo says this and Thorin snaps "Do not speak to me of...loyalty...."he finishes as his voice trails and he looks t me. I feel afraid to look him in the eye. "Yes, she told me. She was scared for you and what you might do to the dwarves if one of them had in fact taken it. Which they didn't. She only did it out of concern for our friends. Do not be cross with her. But, what I said stands. You are not Thorin Oakenshield. Your someone else." I look at Thorin as his gaze goes to Bilbo in hatred. He shouts to the dwarves "Throw him from the rampart!" M mouth drops and the dwarves are frozen. Bilbo looks shocked. The other dwarves, rather than obeying Thorin, step away from Bilbo in confusion. Thranduil and Bard look concerned as I look down at them. Thorin is surprised that no one obeyed him "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" he shouts grabbing Fili's arm, but Fili shakes him away. Thorin then growls "I will do it myself!" As he reaches to grab Bilbo I jump in front of the Hobbit blocking him "Thorin stop! Bilbo isn't responsible for the Arkenstone!"I shout. Thorin glares "He traded it!" I nod "Yes....but I found it." Thorin stops and his eyes seem to glass over in almost tears. He sighs "W-what...?" I feel sad and looked down "I found it. I gave it to Bilbo." Thorin seemed hurt and then his faces turns to anger "Liar!" he spits. "Lying will not save your thief!" As he attempts to grab Bilbo I stand in the way "No!" He grabs me and then shoves me and I fall to the stone floor. "CURSE YOU!" he shouts at Bilbo preparing to throw him. "No!" Fili shouts as the dwarves struggle to get Bilbo from Thorin. As Thorin is about to push him over a voice booms out in almost magical deep tones "IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR..." he bellows and the dwarves all freeze including Thorin. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me!" Thorin stares down at Gandalf who walks through the Elf army. "You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!"Thorin slowly lets Bilbo up, and some of the other dwarves rush to help Bilbo up."Never again will I have dealings with wizards..." Thorin shouts. Kili and Gloin reach down and help me up and start pushing me along after Bofur and Bilbo. "Or Shire-rats!" Thorin finishes. "Go!" Bofur tells us gently nudging us towards the rope ladder. I stop and look back at the company. Seeing their faces and knowing this was goodbye. I see Kili and Fili standing there looking at me in sadness and then I see Bofur who looks the same. "Molly, come on!" Bilbo calls. I look at him and then the dwarves. Bard then speaks "Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Thorin, breathing heavily, looks to a ridge in the distance, as if looking for someone or something."Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" I watch as Thorin bows his head, a large raven flies up to the ramparts and perches beside him. Thorin and the raven stare at each other. "I will have war!" he growls. I close my eyes and shake my head. The dwarves then huddle quickly and I hig as many as I can and the ones that I cant hug me. "Look after him for me." I say. They nod and then quickly back away as I run to the rope ladder, but then I stop. I turn and look at Thorin. His eyes leave the armies and slowly turns to me. The moment his head turns I run over withouth thinking and throw my arms around his neck. I hug him tightly and close my eyes just holding on for as long as I can. I hear a few mumbles from the dwarves and Nori saying "Can she do that?" Thorin's arms raise up and I expect him to hug me and for him to take back his words and lay down the dark crown not only on his head but around his heart, but he then drops his arms and I see his fist balled up. I then turn my face into the criece of his neck and inhale his scent. I wish that I could call him back, but I can't. In my mind I whisper a goodbye an then release him before quickly turning back ad running for the rope. I start climbing down not giving the company any more glances. As were climbing down I look down at the height "Oh dear God!" I say clasping the rope and closing my eyes. "It would be nice if we could hurry this alo-" I cut the Hobbit off. "Shut up Bilbo!" I then sigh and continue going down. Once we reach the bottom we run and head over to the Elf army. A rumbling is then heard in the distance, and the armies look up to see the ridge being covered by troops of heavily armored dwarves, lead by a huge dwarf riding a battle-pig. Gandalf groans "Ironfoot."


	28. Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a rumble through the mountains.

*Molly's POV

We looked at the large army approaching and I followed Bilbo and Gandalf to the front of the now turn army of Elves. "Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." Bilbo said. Gandalf kept his eyes up "It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills - Thorin's cousin." As we stopped looking at the dwarf on the pig I cocked my head to the side "Are they alike?" Gandalf looked worried and destressed "I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." he said looking down at me. I groaned "Oh great!" I said slapping my hand over half my face. The two armies halt a short distance from one another, and Dain rides his pig onto a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men. "Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!"The townspeople, clutching their weapons, step back in fear, while the Elves pull out their swords and step forward. "All of you - right now!" The dwarf shouts. I shake my head and look around at everyone and can see Thorin's smug smile looking down. I look at him in sorrow and then to Balin. He shakes his head at me and mouths "Go." Bard holds up a hand "Stand fest!" Gandalf strides forward and we follow"Come now, lord Dain!" We stop closer to the army and Dain looks down "Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Gandalf had a fake smile plastered onto his face "There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!" Dain chuckles"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!"He gestures toward Thranduil, who looks angry. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" Looking back I see Thranduil seeming to be smiling more and I can't help but smile a little as well. "He's clearly mad, like his cousin!"Thranduil says. Dain chuckles "You hear that, lads?! Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" As the armies cheer as well as the company there is a rumble. I freeze and everyone goes silent. No weapons are raised and we listen. The ground shakes and Gandalf mumbles "Were-worms!" Whipping my head towards the spur of the mountain where the rumbling is coming from, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, break through the rocks. Their mouths are essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. The human, Elf, and dwarf armies look on in shock. "Oh, come on!" Dain calls angrily. We then hear a dark sounding horn and see Azog at the top of the mound. He shouts something and legions of Orcs begin pouring from the holes. "The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" Dain shouts. Dain and part of his army turn and rush toward the oncoming Orcs. As I look around I see where the three of us stand and we are right in the middle. 

Thorin's POV

I look at the on coming Orcs and see my cousin riding down the hill to face them. This is something I didn't need to have. Not an army of Orcs, but a battle to rid the Elves and for Erebor to finally be mine. As I stand there on the platform I think this over and over again, but then for a moment my mind thinks about one person. Molly. "I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Fili asks. The other dwarves cheer and agree, preparing to climb down. "Stand down!" I command. "What?" asks Dwalin. Fili shakes his head "Are we to do nothing?" I turn around and shout"I said STAND DOWN!" They all look at me and somehow know what I'm thinking. "Thorin." Balin says. I turn to him and he points "She's down there..." I narrow my eyes at the battle and turn to them "I can not risk all our lives for the price....of one." I feel a prick at my heart but then push it away as I descend down the stairs and to my throne room. 

 

*Molly's POV

 

I look at the Orcs advance and I shake my head "The elves, will they not fight?" Gandalf turns to the Elvin King "Thranduil! This is madness!" Thranduil looks back at the Iron Hills dwarves, who have stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outward, lead by the chants of the leader. The orcs are fast approaching the shield wall. Suddenly, right as the Orcs reach the dwarves, the Elves leap up over the shield wall from behind, wielding their swords, and begin raining down blows on the Orcs. As the Elves press forward, the dwarvish shield wall is raised and the dwarves rush forward, cutting down Orcs with their spears. Dain rides furiously through the Orcs, smashing them left and right with his hammer. As the remaining elves march toward the battle, we are standing in one place. I look around "Eh, Gandalf - Is this a good place to stand?" The wizard looks around and then to me "My dear girl, go back to Erebor." I scoff "W-what? I can't do that! Thorin is there! He nearly killed-" Gandalf cut me off. "Yes! Thorin is there and that is why you need to go back. While his mind may be clouded and destroyed I believe that you are the one person he refuses to harm." I shake my head "No, no Gandalf you told me the other night not to let-" I stopped seeing Bilbo looking at me. I cleared my throat "Not to let how I feel blind me to reality." Gandalf nodded "I did, and that is why you must open your eyes and see the reality of it all." I stood there in confusion but thought about it. What Gandalf had told me the other night I had gotten backwards. I didn't need to leave Thorin because he was a danger to me. I needed to be brave and stay because he was a danger to himself. And right now, he needed me. I then turned back to Erebor and then took off running as fast as I.

*Gandalf's POV

We both watched as the girl began running towards Erebor. I smiled slightly as Bilbo spoke "What gotten into her?" I chuckled "I believe it's something called love."


	29. The Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly admits something to Bilbo.

*Molly's POV

I ran up to the large stone gate of Erebor. "Fili! Kili! Bifer,Bofur,Bombur,Balin!" I cried out. But no one answered. I growled "Anyone?!" After a few moments the ladder came down and there was Kili. "I knew you couldn't just leave without a proper goodbye." I smirked and quickly climbed up to the top and was helped up by Kili. I looked around and didn't see anyone. "Where is everyone?" Kili then nodded over the other side. I peered down seeing everyone sitting on the steps of stone. "Why aren't you fighting?" I ask. Kili shakes his head "Thorin he told us to stand back. He has went into the dark parts of Erebor. He's been there for a long time." I then nod and walk past Kili and start down the stairs. "Molly!" Kili calls going after me. The rest of the company looks up and Fili uncrosses his arms and they seemed a little shocked I'm there. "Molly, stop!" Kili calls again. I keep walking away "What is she doing? Where is she going?" Gloin asks. "I'm going to see Thorin." I say as I continue walking. The company follows "What?! No! You can't. If you go down there and he snaps you'll be a goner for sure!" Bofur says. I shake my head "He won't hurt me, I know he won't." Balin then grabs my wrist "You can not go!" I stop and whip around looking at them all. "I'm not leaving him!" I snap. They all stop and Balin lets me go and they stare at me. I shake my head "I won't do it. I won't! I already made him think I betrayed him and then tried leaving and I'm gone for only a few hours and he's already worse." The company shifts uncomfortably and I shake my head "He is my friend....and I know that if it were me he would so the same." They all look sorrowful and stay silent. "And I know that I would still be here if it were anyone of you." With a smile I looked at them all and they seemed to smile a little more. I nodded "But you must trust me. You must let me do this." They looked at one another and then to me and Balin stepped forward. He then nods "Alright lass, you can go."

Before I went all the way to the Throne room to speak with Thorin I sat on a bench near the staircase leading to the throne. Sitting there I looked up to see Bilbo sit right next to me. I don't say anything but he speaks"You are probably the most fearless human girl's I know." I give a slight smile and then he chuckles "Well, your the only human girl I know." Both of us laugh for a moment but then it fades. I feel guilt and despair and I look down shaking my head not looking at him. I stare at my feet and feel my eyes water but hold the tears. Then I whisper "I'm not...fearless...." He dosen't speak but I hear a sympathetic mumble. I then slightly scoff and my voice shakes and I wring my hands "I'm terrified....I'm always-I'm always terrified.....I act like I know what I'm doing but I don't I-" From the corner of my eye I could see him giving me a sympathetic look. I then blink and look up "I mean I don't.....I don't know how to get home, I don't know rather to fight or not, or how to save Thorin-I don't know, I DON'T KNOW!" I chock out in almost a sob and look down. I sniff and clear my throat and Bilbo rest an arm over my back. "I know you think that there is no hope. And honestly it looks a lot like that. But, it also did in the beginning of this journey. But you knew that we could do it. You gave me one good push out that door and we have been on an adventure unlike any other. If you hand't of made me go I wouldn't have gone." I sniffed and smirked "Yes you would have. You just would had a little longer to run to catch up to them." Bilbo chuckles and I wipe my face giggling a little. He then turns to me "You can do this." I sigh and look at him "But I'm so scared." The Hobbit looks back at the stairs to the throne room then nods "And so is he." I look at the steps and then to Bilbo and he nods. Slowly I stand and begin making my way up the steps alone. Each step my heart beats faster and louder in my ears. My hands are sweaty and I swallow feeling the tightness in my throat. Once I reach the top I freeze seeing Dwalin walking up towards Thorin who sits on his throne. I slink back into the shadows and listen. "Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there." Thorin look at him but it's like he can't see "There are halls beneath halls within this mountain - places we can fortify.....Shore up, make safe! Yes..."I can see Dwalins look of anger and confusion. I shake my head seeing how much worse Thorin's state of mind is. "...Yes - that is it. We must move the gold further underground - to safety!"Thorin begins walking away, but Dwalin angrily calls out to him "Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! They're being slaughtered, Thorin." I walk to the next pillar and continue to watch them and listen. Thorin then hisses "Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!" I think about the battle and can only imagine how much worse it has gotten. "You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." Dwalin says just above a whisper. Thorin blinks a few seconds and turns away but then draws his sword out and lazily swinging out "I AM YOUR KING!" As he drops it Dwalin nods "You were always my king. You used to know that once."Dwalin bows his head in sorrow "You cannot see that you have become." Thorin looks sad and shakes his head "Go! Get out...before I kill you." I cover my mouth and then lean against the pillar hearing this and try and not to cry. After a few seconds I hear Dwalin leave and then nothing. Taking a breathe I shake my head sucking it up. I didn't need to cry nor did I want to I was tired of crying. Taking a breathe I slowly came out and began walking up to Thorin. His back was turned and hand rested on the throne. As I'm only five feet from him I stop. It's silent and I want to say something but no words come. "You..." he mumbles. I freeze he keeps his back towards me "Why are you here?" I breathe out shakily "I-I-I....I couldn't just....I couldn't leave things like they were." He still kept his back to me. "I had to make sure that y-you were alright." I stopped speaking and then he seemed to chuckle sadly "If I was alright..." he turns around facing me. "Why?" I swallow seeing his piercing eyes that were so cold and not his. I open my mouth to speak only to breathe out shakily. I look down and shake my head "Y-your my friend....I care about you. That's why I-" he cuts me off. "The Arkenstone." My heart sinks "Why...did you say that you gave Bilbo the Arkenstone?"I feel very scared and begin to shake almost like I would if I were out in the snow. "Did you hope that it would in some way redeem him? Save him possibly. Because that is what I am hoping is what you did. That you lied to save him......now tell me.....why did you say you gave Bilbo...the Arkenstone." I didn't know what to say. I stood there looking at him for the longest time it seemed. "ANSWER ME!" he shouts with a slight shake in his voice at the end. I jump responding quickly "Because I did!". It goes silent and the look in Thorin's eyes, the betrayal,sorrow,and disappointment. His eyes glass up and he slightly shakes his head "What.....?" I look down "I...I found the Arkenstone. Minutes before you ran into Bilbo and I after we had escaped Smaug. I had it then, and when you asked for it I was going to give it to you. I swear to you I was....but the look I saw in your eyes....and when you looked at Bilbo the way you did I-" stopping I shook my head and looked back up at Thorin. He saw the look in my eyes and he shook his head taking a step back "You betrayed me.....you..." he says in a shaky voice. He then turns his back and begins walking away "No! Thorin I care about you! I wanted to help you. I didn't want to keep it from you I wanted it to be yours and that's why I gave it to Bilbo. I knew if I held onto it I would cave and give it to you and you would be lost to us!"I had walked up the steps now just behind Thorin. I shake my head "I wanted to give it to you. But I knew when I saw your face that I would not be giving it to you. The real you. The Dwarf I met back in the Shire." Thorin then turned with tears in his eyes "Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord...As-As if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield." he finishes looking down and his voice cracking as if he is about to cry. With his head bowed I don't know what to say after that. I breathe in and look around with tears in my eyes "What do you want me to do...?" I whisper. Slowly he looks at me and stares and blinks his tears away "I want you to leave, and never come back." With a broken heart I look into the eyes I once knew and turn running from the throne room. Running away from Thorin.


	30. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin asks something of the company.

*Thorin's POV

I walked where the gold had spilled out onto the floor making a golden pathway. I remember hearing the screams of Smaug as his scaled flesh had been burnt. A part of me smiled in satisfaction and triumph as I thought about it. Then as I'm walking my mind is filled with voices of the people I know, Dwalin,Balin,Bard,Bilbo,and Gandalf. I stand still hearing Dwalins first then followed by my own,Balin's,Bards,Bilbo's,and Gandalfs. 

Dwalin-"You sit here...with a crown upon your head...you are lesser now than you have ever been..."

 

Thorin- "...but a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost..."

 

Balin- "...a sickness lies upon that treasure..."

 

Bard- "...the blind ambition of a mountain-king..."

 

Thorin- "...AM I NOT THE KING....this gold...is ours...and ours alone."

Balin-"...treasure..."

 

Thorin- "...I will not part with a single coin..."

 

Bard- "...he could not see beyond his own desire..."

 

Thorin- "...as if I was some lowly dwarf lord....Oakenshield..."

 

Balin-"...a sickness that drove your grandfather mad..."

 

Thorin- "...Oakenshield..."

 

Dwalin- .. this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror..."

 

Thorin- "...I am not my grandfather...my grandfather."

 

Gandalf-"...you are the heir to the throne of Durin..."

 

Dwalin-"...they are dying out there."

 

Gandalf- "...take back...take Erebor..."

 

Dwalin-"...Dain is surrounded... surrounded...is surrounded...Dain is surrounded..."

 

Gandalf- "...take back your homeland..."

 

Bilbo- "...you are changed, Thorin..."

 

Thorin- "...I am not my grandfather..."

 

As I hear these whispers I stare t the golden floor. It is as if I can see Smaug snaking his way beneath me. I hear his hisses ad deep voice. "Not one piece of it..." the voice hisses. As the voices get louder it then goes silent and I hear another voice.

"Thorin." 

I reconize it as it speaks "I wanted to help you.....I saw your face.....because I believe in you...give it to you and you would be lost to us!....The look I saw in your eyes......Thorin.....I care about you!.....lost to us....I believe in you......lost to us......the look I saw in your eyes...Thorin wake up......I saw your face.....the look I saw in your eyes.....I wanted to help you.....Thorin wake up!............I believe in you......WAKE UP!" I jump and then look around hearing nothing but silence. Then the floor sinks into gold and all the voices on atop the other begin shouting and I hear it all. I scream as I sink into the gold unable to get out or move. "This gold will be your death..." I hear Gandalf's voice say. "Thorin wake up!" I hear Molly's voice again and I blink gasping and back away. I see the floor is normal again and it seems as if I have been fully awaken. I look around seeing Erebor. The walls and halls I ran through as a child. I then hear one more voice. My own....

"...I am not my grandfather..." 

 

My head feels foggy and then my mind travels back to the Arkenstone, but my head is still fogged and it makes a dull ache in the center.Reaching into my pocket I then feel it. I pull out the sparkling necklace and look at it before gripping it again and closing my eyes. "Thorin?" I open my eyes and look up to see Molly standing there. She hadn't left and she walks over to me as I pant. When she reaches me I grab both her hands in mine. I shake my head and whisper "I'm....I don't have...I...." Shaking my head I try and get my mind straight. I try and get out of that dark place but the sickness in my mind is still there and I know I can't fight it alone.

*Molly's POV

I see Thorin standing there. His face seemed distressed but I see him. I see Thorin. Not King under the mountain. "Thorin." I say. He looks up seeing me and I quickly go over to him. When I reach him he grasps both my hands in his. He shakes his head "I'm....I don't have...I...." he fumbles over his words and I see him trying to fight but his eyes become fogged again. He releases my hands and turns away from me in confusion. I shake my head and hold his shoulder turning him back to me. When he faces me I reach my hand up stroking the side of his face and caress his beard. I look into his eyes as he stares at me as I speak "Please....come back. I know you can.....just....come back." I plead. He grits his teeth looking down and grips my shoulders harshly as if trying to find the will to fight. As he looks down in anger and frustration I slowly lean towards him and plant a soft kiss on the right corner of his mouth. I linger for a second knowing that if this was the last chance to get the real Thorin back I wanted to give it one more try. Seeing his eyes closed and head go down I then pulled away and rushed out of the room but not before I heard the clattering of his crown hit the floor. 

\---

I sat on the stairs leading to the platform next to Kili. Fili sat in front of me and I fixed some of his messy and fallen down braids. As we all sat around in silence only hearing the screams of pain and clashing of swords. "Fall back! Fall back!" we hear Dain shout. As I sit there with my hands in my lap I then hear someone walking. Looking up I see from the glowing light down the hall Thorin approaching. He is no longer dressed in his royal robes and arbor, but in a simple leather outfit. A smile plays on my lips as we all stand as he approaches.Kili rises and begins shouting stomping towards his uncle "I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!" I look from Kili to Thorin who keep getting closer"It is not in my blood, Thorin." The young Prince hisses. Stopping facing one another I see a smile form on Thorin's face "No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin lays his hand on Kili's shoulder, smiling. Kili smiles back at him through his tears. I laugh slightly in happiness and Thorin shakes Kili lightly. He then turns to the Dwarves "I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?" The rest of the company look at him and then to me. I smile and then nod. The dwarves rise and raise their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend again. Proudly I smile at all of them again as they all clasps one another shoulder and do a group hug. As the company begin speaking amongst themselves I lean against the wall. My eyes wander and I see Thorin. His eyes lock with mine and he quickly walks over. I stand up straighter "Thorin I-" he cuts me off embaracing me with a hug and pressing his mouth against my neck. I close my eyes and put my face in his shoulder and hug him back. Both of us slowly and barely rock back and forth as we hug. "Thank you." he mumbles into my neck. I feel over joyed and laugh shaking my head "You don't have to thank me." My heart races and skin tingles as if I can feel Thorin's lips kiss my neck ever so slightly. When we pull apart it is hard for me to look Thorin in the eye. I give him a small smile and dart my eyes away. He then holds my chin turning me towards him. "What's wrong?" he asks. I bite my lip "If-If something happens..." I start. He cuts me off "Hey, you don't have to worry about me." I stare up at him "I didn't get to say anything." He smiles "You didn't need to say anything." He then looks down and reaches grabbing the necklace he gave me. He holds it as it hangs from my neck and he smiles. "You still have this? Even after everything that Iv'e...." his voice trails off and I wrap my hands around his. I nod "Of course I still have it. As clumsy as I am I'm going to need all the luck I can get." Thorin smiles and I smile back warmly with a twinkle in my eye seeing the necklace I gave his barely visible on his chest above his low cut shirt. 

 

"We can swing the golden bell down and smash the stone. It's the quickest way. I look over at Thorin who nodded to Gloin. "Do it." Thorin then pushes me aside "What?" I ask. He grips my shoulder "I would not ask this of you if I knew the strength of the army we are facing." I shake my head "No, I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to let you all go out there and die just because someone wasn't watch your back." Thorin nods "I know you want to go, but believe me, if you are safe then my mind can be at ease and focused. Promise me you will stay here. Promise me." I sigh and look down but nod "Ok....ok. I promise." Thorin rubs my cheek with a slight smile and I return a small one back. "I will see you when it's over." I nod "I'll be waiting." He smiles and rubs my cheek before joining the others. "Alright lass, keep the fort down." Bofur says shaking my shoulder. "And no eating all the food while were gone." I laugh "Okay Bombur." "No touching my rum, do you hear?" Dwalin asks pointing. I giggle then hold my hands out "What rum?" He nods "Exactly." I big small little goodbye for now until it's over. "See ya love." Fili says. "Don't miss us too much." Kili says. Both of them then are on either side of me and kiss my cheek at the same time. I giggle and look at them holding my hand on my forehead"I don't know how I'm going to survive." Both brothers chuckle and flash me both their great smiles as they then join the other dwarves near the stone wall. Looking at them all my eyes then wander up to a shining instrument. It's a large horn with no keys, but I had a funny feeling I knew what to do with it. Running up the steps I saw the battle field and how the dwarves were being pushed back. I then looked down at the company and then to the horn. With a big gasp I breathed through it hearing the low yet fierce sound. I then blew the tune humming it. As I played the familiar tune to the Misty Mountain song the company look up at me in shock and then I stop and look down at them. They all cheer and I giggle at them and seeing the battle stopping and looking. The bell then comes down breaking the stone wall with a loud crack. Crashing the wall goes down and then settles making a walkway. The company then lets out a battle cry and charged the field. I watched proudly but also nervously as they stormed the Orcs cutting them dow. I saw each and everyone making it alright, but then my eyes wandered over seeing a group of Orcs breaking into the city of Dale. My heart hurt and I thought of the little kids in the middle of the city. I looked at Dale and then down to Thorin sadly knowing that I would have to break a promise.


	31. Head off the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin makes a game changing decision for the battle. Molly uses something dark and powerful.

*Thorin's POV

As we charged onto the battle field we all gave our all. We unleashed anger and turned our sorrows to rage from the last battle here on the fronts. I swung slicing Orcs left and right. Many of our kin lay dead which gave me even more anger and focus to keep fighting. After killing an Orc four more charge at me at once. Glancing I see the familiar red haired dwarf "Dain!"I call stabbing an Orc."Thorin!" he shouts hitting an Orc with his hammer "Hold on! I'm coming!" On the shoulders of an Orc he flings it to the ground and smashing it's head. "Hey cousin, what took you so long?!" I chuckle as for a moment we can hug. I chuckle "I just needed a little wake up call is all." An Orc comes behind me but I strike at it without barely looking. "Lad, is that....lipstick on the corner of your mouth there?" Dain asks. I reach up and feel my mouth and my eyes widen as little as I remember the light kiss Molly had given me. "No." I say quickly and Dain and I go back to back fighting Orcs. Dain hits two Orcs "I know lipstick when I see it Thorin. And you got a wee peck on the corner of your mouth there." I groan decapitatin an Orc "It is not lipstick." Dain laughs kicking an Orc. "Is too." I growl "Is not." He chuckles "Is too." I then slice three Orcs at once with one blow "Is not!" We both sigh and look aronud "There's too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan." I look up and see the hilltop on which Azog's wooden machines and signalling orders are. I nod "Aye - We're going to take out their leader!" Dain seems puzzled "Azog..." I stride forward and mount a large goat that Dain's army had brought. I glare at Azog "I'm gonna kill that piece of filth!" Before I take off Dain shouts "Thorin!" I turn to see an Orc already swinging down his sword but an arrow catches it in the back and it screams then another in it's head. As it slumps over dead I look aronud to find Kili but instead I see Molly standing on top of the hill towards Dale. She puts down her bow and smiles and I look at her in shock. She then nods and takes off towards Dale. "Thorin....?" Dain says. I turn and look at him and he points "Marry that girl." I chuckle and shake my head before taking off. I am then followed by Dwalin, Fili, and Kili, each on a goat, as we charge towards Azog's hill, smashing through the Orc armies in our way.

 

*Molly's POV

I snuck into the city of dale only to be met by fleeing woman,children, and young boys. As I look at the rushing crowd I then see Bard's kids. "Molly!" Bain shouts. I push through the crowd and to the kids. "Are you all alright?" I ask. They nod and I motion forward "Come on lets go."We follow the running crowd as close as we can but we fall behind. While were running to keep up an Orc jumps in front of us. The girls scream and I take out my sword as the Orc charges. I stabbed towards it hitting it right in the center of it's chest. It then hits the ground dead and were silent then I laugh "Ha! I did it! Haha!"I look back at the kids who looked frightened and the eldest one who was about my age holding her hand out. I nod "Right, lets go." As we are running we then crash into Bard. I gasp "Bard!" he smiles and his kids run hugging him. "Da!" they exclaim. As they are all smiling and hugging I look down the street to see Gandalf and Bilbo. I look at the family and then begin leaving them. "Molly!" Bard calls. I stop and turn and he smiles "Thank you." I nod and then run towards the Wizard and Hobbit. "Gandalf!" I call out. The wizard turns surprised to see me and Bilbo smiles. "Molly! What on Earth are you doing here?" I smile "What? And let you have all the fun?" The Hobbit laughs and so does the wizard. Gandalf nods looking around "We may yet survive this." I look around and shrug "Yet." I glance and then see an Orc "Gandalf!" he turns and strikes it killing it. He then hurries over towards Bilbo who is looking over the edge towards the mountain. "What is it?" I ask joining them. "It's Thorin!" Bilbo says pointing. I then stop and see Thorin,Dwalin,Kili,and Fili riding up the mountain. "He's taking his best warriors." Gandalf says. I shake my head "W-what? Why? What are they doing?" I ask. The wizard then looks concerned"To cut the head off the snake." I swallow and look up seeing where Azog is and I get a bad feeling in my stomach. "Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf says. We turn and I see Thranduil's son walking up with Tauriel. He nods to the wizard then see's me. Before he can say anything a couple Orcs attack. I swing my sword left and right trying my best not to get hurt. I find myself back to back with Legolas. "You!" he says shooting an Orc. "You shoved me!" I stab an Orc and it hits the ground. I nod "You pissed me off!"Once the Orcs were dead Legolas turns to Gandalf "There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us!" Gandalf's voice lowers "Gundabad...This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north." Bilbo looks baffled "Wha...the north...where is the north, exactly?!" Gandalf nods towards the mountain"Ravenhill." My eyes widen and I shake my head "Ravenhill...Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili - they're all up there!" Tauriel looks alarmed as well and we both exchange worried glances. 

 

*Thorin's POV

We reach the top and look around only to find the icy place looking vacant. "Where is he?" I mumble. "Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Kili says happily. I shake my head"I don't think so...Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!" Fili nods and then we hear growls only to see Goblins. Dwalin grips his weapon "We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." I nod to my nephews "We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" As they run off to the abandoned fortress Dwalin shouts to the Goblins "Come on!" And then we swing when we collide.

 

*Molly's POV

 

Bilbo and I follow behind Gandalf as we meet Thranduil "My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned." The Elvin King looks at Gandalf and nods "By all means, warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land - No more!"Thranduil walks away haughtily and angrily. "Thranduil?!" Gandalf calls but the King ignores us. I look down shaking my sword then nod "I'll go!"The wizard shakes his head "Don't be ridiculous! You'll never make it!" I sigh "Maybe not. But I have to warn them Gandalf. They'll die." He growls "But they will see you coming and kill you!"Bilbo steps forward "No, they won't."Gandalf looks at Bilbo peculiarly as well as me. He smiles "They won't see her." I furrow my brows "How?" The Hobbit then fiddles his hand in his pocket "I have a plan." I look at him for a moment but then nod "Alright." Gandalf shakes his head "It's out of the question - I won't allow it!" I turn to the wizard and smile sadly"I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf." Following behind Bilbo around a corner we stop. "What's the plan?" I ask. He is hesitant but reached into his pocket grabbing something. "When we were in the goblin caves....I found something." I furrow my brows "What?" He is silent again but holds out a ring in his hand. I shake my head "How is this going to-" he cuts me off. "It turns you invisible when you wear it. This will get you up the mountain. Taking the ring from Bilbo he seems concerned and I nod "Thank you." he grips my wrist "But, you must not tell a soul and I will see it's return to me." I nodded "Yes, of course." I say confused looking at Bilbo's face. He nods "I'll follow you out. Just go out the main gate." I nod and hold up the ring and then slip it onto my finger.


	32. Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin makes a choice and Molly's heart is shattered.

AN: Contains spoilers,violence, and major death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This is also going to be a long chapter. 

 

 

*Thorin's POV

I stabbed the last little Goblin trying to flee. As I flick the blood from my blade Dwalin growls"Where is that orc filth?" My eyes wander around until I hear panting and a voice "Thorin..." I turn and my eyes widen seeing her "Molly!" I rush over to her and see her joined by Bilbo. As the Hobbit takes something from her quickly I shake my head "You were suppose ot stay in Erebor. You shouldn't be here." She shakes her head and pants "You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out." Dwalin shakes his head "We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on." I look down and then look up "No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in."Suddenly, I have have understood something alarming. "This is a trap!" I say. Molly looks panicked "Thorin, where's FIli and Kili." I look at her then to Dwalin "Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!" He is hesitant"Thorin, are you sure about this?" I nod "Do it. We live to fight another day." 

*Molly's POV

As Dwalin starts to head towards the fortress we head grunts and I look up in horror. I see Azog dragging a battered Fili in his grasp. He then speaks in his black language but stops and looks at me then smiles. He then speaks english This one dies first.Then the brother.Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last." he hisses. I then attempt to run out onto the ice but Thorin holds me back. Fili see's us and shouts "No! RUN!" I shake my head "No,no,no,no,no!" I shout as Azog plunges his arm sword through Fili's back and it goes through his chest. I gasp and so does Thorin as he pulls me to his chest trying to shield my vision of it. But I can still see and I suck in air trying to process what just happened. My mind then flashes seeing Fili and being goofy. Struting into Bilbo's house, wrapping his arm around me, and then seeing him giving me a sympathetic look from when I was upset. As Azog drops Fili's body to the ground I close my eyes and breathe out. As he hits the ground he lands right in front of Kili who was coming out of the fortress. He see's his brother and then anger enrages him. I see it all over his face. "Kili no!" I shout as he begins running up the fortress. I break away from Thorin and then begin running across the ice. "Molly stop!" Thorin calls chasing after me. As I run of the ice I see an Orc charging me with a mace. I'm terrified knowing I'm not a good fighter, but the Orc didn't know one thing. 

Don't make me angry.

I narrow my eyes and hit my knee's sliding on the ice and leaning back ducking the mace. I stand my on my feet and turn stabbing it in the back then reach the steps chasing after Kili. As I race up the steps, from a tunnel Azog appears. I yelp as he back hands me and sends me down a level hitting a stone platform. "Molly!" Thorin shouts. He goes to help me but Azog jumps on him and they tumble down. "Thorin!" I gasp but he's up and is fighting the monster. I hear a growl and see an Orc raising his axe. A dagger then hits him and he falls dead next to me. I look up at Tauriel who pulls it out and helps me up. "Thank you." I say and she nods. With then hear a grunt and look seeing Kili fighting Orcs left and right. "Kili." We both say in unison. I then hear Tauriel yelp and I see a huge Orc with metal in his head and a scar over his eye. I suppose this was Blog whom Legolas was talking about. "Tauriel!"I call as I grip my sword. Blog reaches to strike her but I swing my sword slicing a good deep cut into his back. He roars in pain but turns with a back hand hitting me and sending me flying against the stone wall. I cough and wince from the pain feeling the sharpness in my ribs again. "No!" I hear Kili shout. I look up and see Blog making his way towards me and I try crawling. I'm afraid and I wish over and over my mother was here. Then Tauriel jumps on top of Blog again stabbing a dagger into his shoulder. He growls and grabs her then slams her body on the wall then the ground. "Tauriel!" Kili shouts jumpong from the rock and onto Blog. He swipes his sword but the monster catches his arm and squeezed it. Kili grimaces in pain and his sword falls from his hand. "No..." I call out and try to find my feet. Tauriel runs at them but Blog kicks her and she slides nearly going off the edge. As I get up I find my sword and run at Blog. He then hits me across the face dazing me and I fall to the ground. "Molly!" Kili calls. I roll over only to have Blogs boot on my throat. I squirm and breathe in what little air I can. Helplessly I look up as Blof reaches grabbing his sword. Kili looks frightened and I watch helplessly. I gasp as Blog sticks Kili in the center of his chest right where Fili was. He gasps in pain and turns his head. He looks over at Tauriel who has a tear going down her cheek. I grip Blogs boot and squeeze my eyes growling through my bared teeth in frustration and sadness. I look up at Kili who looks down at me in sadness then blinks as a tear goes down his cheek. Blog then drops him and I watch as my other friend lays there dead. Breathing in I feel a tear go down the corner of my eye. Then sick of crying,sick of being weak,sick of crying, and sick of being scared I grab his foot and give a good twist before getting out from under him. I quickly stand as he stumbles a little and I grab my sword swiping his knee's. he roars and hits the ground. "Tauriel!" I call. She jumps up in anger and I bend down giving her boost as she steps on my back then jumps atop Blogs head. Her legs then fling him and she gives him a kick sending him over the edge. Before he goes over he then grabs her leg. "No!" I shout reaching for her but the force of Blog pulls me as well and we all going falling down the mountain side.

 

*Thorin's POV

Azog and I had stumbled fighting on another until we were on ice.As my eyes are on the pale Orc I hear loud grunts and a crash. I look to see Blog,Tauriel, and Molly falling down the mountain side. As Tauriel stops and Blog disappears falling a little behind Tauriel Molly keeps going yelping here and there. When tumbles backwards she then lands on a curved up stone in the center of her back. I can almost here the breaking noise and she lets out a yelp and grips her sides rolling over. Before I can call her name Azog roars "Finish him!"I see many Orcs surround me and they charge. Swinging left and I right I cut down as many as I can and as swiftly. I clash with a few but take them down. One however it a little larger ad hits me. It sends me across the ice and towards the ledge where I lose my sword. As the Orc is above me he raised his weapon but then an arrow whizzes hitting him. It falls dead and I look seeing Legolas. He nods and I nod to him. Looking up I see Azog growling as he advances. "Thorin!" I look seeing Molly now on the far edge of the ice. She sits up from her crawling position and tosses her sword. I catch it just as Azog swing his large stone mace at me. I roll ducking it but only followed one after the other. I doge it every time barely, but I dodge it. Looking I see the ice cracking around us and see how the water sloshes up. However, when he swings again I am too slow and it hits my chest and I'm knocked back. Gasping for air I see Azog rare back ready to charge and kill me, but an arrow his his left side. As he roars in pain I see Molly loading another arrow. "That was for FIli!" she shouts. As she releases the next into his leg and he howls in pain she growls "That is for Kili!" As she is only three feet from him she quickly picks up that block. "And this she says tossing it to him. He caches it and I see their weight shift. She then steps off and back towards me. "This is for messing with the company of Thorin Oakenshield." I watch as the ice turns up and Azog roars clawing to not slide into the water, but he does and he sinks and the ice then covers his only escape. I sigh a breathe of relief as does Molly. Wincing I stand and look at her. She puffs a strand of her hair from her face and turns towards me. She smiles and I smile back at her with both of us laughing. But then there is a crack and her smile fades as the next second Azog pops up from the ice and balls up his fist and hits her as hard as he can. Her body goes flying like a rag doll and lands several feet away rolling then stopping. "No!" I shout. Just as I turn Azog swings his sword at me and I block it barely but slip on ice falling back. He then goes to impale me but I lift Molly's sword sideways catching his arm blade right over the center of my chest. My arms shake under the pressure Azog his on the sword. He glares down at me with hatred and yet a look of victory. I stare up at him and think of the lives being lost below and I think of Fili. My head then turns to the side and I look to see Molly stirring. She lifts her head up and her eyes lock with mine. I stare at her and fear what her fate will be if Azog does not die. I stare at her and she gives me a scarred look and shakes her head. I smile and then wince as I pull back my sword and Azog's blade pierces my chest. I groan from the pain and tilt my head back slightly. 

"THORIN!!!" I hear Molly scream. Looking back at her I see her shocked and grief stricken face. Her arm outstretched as if to reach me. I grit my teeth and then take my sword and sticking Azog in the heart. I roll over shoving his back against the ice. With all my strength I push on the blade and it goes straight through the pale Orc. His eyes glare at me in anger and shock that he had been defeated. With one croak the evil in his eyes go dim and he is dead.

I sigh and then slowly stand. As I stand I stumble forward and hear a caw. I look up and see the Eagles sweeping down on the enemy dropping them. I then see Bauron dropping down and shifting into his large bear form killing many Orcs all at once. I breathe in and feel the blood spreading inside me. I breathe out only to collapse onto the snowy ground. 

*Molly's POV

I watch with a tear going down my cheek as he collapses. "Thorin!.....THorin!" I call jumping up. I ignore the pain and run as fast as I can until I'm kneeling at his side. He looks up at me "Mo-Molly." he coughs. I shake my head "Shh...stay still. Let me see. Let me see." I ask trying to see his wound. "No...no." he says trying to psuh my hands away, but I over power him. I then peel back his shirt revealing his bare chest covered in blood and a deep gash right under his sternum bone and reaching a little above that. "Ohhh..." I breathe out covering my mouth. I tear some of my shirt and try to cover it gently. "I'm-I'm glad your here." he says. I place the clothe on his wound as he coughs more. "I wish to part with you in friendship." I shake my head trying not to look him in the eyes. To cave in front of him. Not now. "No, Thorin, your not leaving me. Your not going to die. Not now." He then grabs my right hand and holds it just beofore placing it on his chest above the wound and wrapping his own hands around it. I slowly look him in the eyes and see his face going pale. His eyes water up as he seems as if her is almost about to cry. "I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me...I was too blind to see. I'm so sorry that I have led you into such peril." he chokes out and then coughs. I shake my head and feel tears in my eyes and I run my left hand through his hair and grip his hand my my right hand still rested on his chest. I put on a sad smile"No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all your perils,Thorin - each and every one of them. And it's far more than any girl like me deserve.s" As I smile at him he smiles up at me "You deserve....everything good in life....you deserve everything anyone could give you." I bite my lip sniff. He reaches up with a shaking hand and rubs a tear away from my cheek. Bringing it back down he wraps it around my right hand again holding it tightly to his chest once more "Farewell, my dear,barrel riding burglar. Go back to your world. Go back to your books and your mothers arms. Plant your tree - watch it grow." I tear up more and try to smile but can not. He chokes a little "If more people were like you and valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place." I cry a little and rub his cheek "Do you know why I came back to you after we escaped the dark caves?" I asked. Thorin smiled widely up at me "Because you believed in me." I laughed a little and smiled with my lip trembling and nodded. Just as I was about to say what I really wanted to Thorin breathed in a little and gripped my hand tightly. My eyes widened and I shook my head. His hands then slowly loosened from around mine and his chest fell. And slowly I watched as the light from his eyes faded and he stared off into nothing. I gasped and let the tears flow down my cheeks I then began crying harder but not being able to make much noise. I ran my hand through his hair and I shook my head and bent over placing my forehead on his. I sniffed and closed my eyes and softly whispered "Because I love you."


	33. Whispered Wishes for Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly makes a wish

*Molly's POV

I laid there silently. My head rested upon his now still chest. The cold snow beneath me making my skin tingle. As I laid my head on his chest my right hand rested in the same place it had been. I could hear the others coming. The sniffles now coming and "No." being breathed out. As I laid there staring out over the cliff I hear someone slowly walk up to me. They then sit right behind me. I swallow "They want to bury him." I say. Gandalf speaks softly"Yes..." I then fiddle with the draw string of Thorin's shirt and try and tie it one handed. Just focusing on that. Then after some silence I close my eyes "He told me to stay....he made me promise. If-If I would have stayed he wouldn't be-" I stopped hearing my shaking voice. Then I grit my teeth and feel the tears coming on again "If this is love, I do not want it." I gasp as a sob forms and I plead "Take it from me, please!..... Why does it hurt so much?" I sob out. Gandalf's hand then touches my shoulder"Because it was real." I sit there and cry harder and harder nearlly screaming out sobs. I can hear some cries from the company and Bilbo. I look seeing Dwalin carrying Fili and Bofur carrying Kili. They are laid down not far from Thorin and I. I sob and shake my head. As I lay there with my eyes closed and head on Thorin's chest I hear Gandalf's words again. "Because it was...

 

Real

 

Gripping my necklace I gave Thorin in my hand I remember being at Rivendale. Lord Elrond telling me about the star necklace and how it chooses people. And that it was mine to take. My eyes fly open and I open my palm looking at it. I sit up slowly and slightly laugh. I then remember everything. I remember falling asleep,going through the door, and I remember the book. It might not be real in my world, but this place it very real and so is the magic in this world and mine. It's just in different forms. Then I shake my head "No....no it isn't ending like this. They are not dying like this." I say. "Molly...." Balin mumbles. I shake my head "No...no.....I'm going to fix this." "How?" Bilbo questions. I look at him and smile "With this." i hold out my necklace and Gandalf looks at me in worry "Molly, what are you doing?" I smile "When I was a little girl I would stay up late into the night and watch for falling stars. It was always said that if you wish on a shooting star then it will come true." I gripped my necklace and nodded "This is my wish." Gandalf gripped my arm "Molly, you don't know what you are doing. While that saying might be so in your world, here, in this one, wishes and magic dealing with life and death always come with a price." I looked at Gandalf and then to Thorin,Kili, and Fili. I was scared, and I didn't really know what to do, but I knew the price that would be do. The wizard sighed "If this magic takes this trade. If it decides to take you there will be no way out of whatever will be done to you." I looked at Gandalf and smiled and then to Bilbo "Thank you for the tea Mr. Baggins." I said. "No!" Gandalf shouted but I whispered holding the necklace in my hand and then silence. I opened my eyes and looked around but nothing happened. I shook my head and felt despair again but then the wind picked up. A bright flash came glowing from my hand and large glowing blasts came from the centerKili,Fili, and Thorin's body. I ducked as well as did the others. Once the light was gone we all got up and looked. i watched as the blood from their chest was pulled out and the wounds healed together. The blood formed into a mass above them and then faded off the side of the cliff. Fili and Kili then coughed and sat up quickly. "Fili! Kili!" The company and I called. Many of the company members ran over checking them out and the brothers looked a little scared and confused. Then with a jolt Thorin sat up with a gasp. I laughed and breathed out in relief and scooted back to him. "Thorin!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck. e breathed out and chuckled lightly and hugged me tightly. I cried tears of joy so happy that it had worked and with no more dangers. "I'm alright..." Thorin said soothingly. I pulled back and wiped my face and smiled widely and Thorin smiled at me. We were then on our feet and everyone was laughing and smiling."How? How were we brought back?" Fili asks. I shake my head "It dosen't matter anymore. None of it does." I then smile and turn to Thorin. I feel nervous as he stared down at me holding my hands. I then sigh "Thorin I-" 

The pain was quick and so was the shock. I gasp bending slightly over. I see the blood from their bodies formed together in sharp shards. It stuck through my chest in the exact spot where Thorin had been struck. "NO!" I hear Thorin shout but his voice seems to echo and id distant. The sharp mass then pulled out of me and I gasp jerking back with my head tilted and eyes wide. I hear it as it crumples and hits the ground. My hand then releases the star necklance and it hit the ground shattering into a dozen little pieces.Slowly I begin to fall down but Thorin's arms catch me. Everything then speeds back up into normal motion. "Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey....your going to be alright. Let me see." Thorin says as I breathe in a little quicker than normal. I feel the pain in my chest but don't scream or cry. Because the pain is fading. As Thorin holds me he moves my hand back and examines the wound. He blinks and looks away but rests his own hand on top of it. I whimper a little and he looks at me trying to seem calm and collected, but I see his eyes. Panic. "Shhhh..." he says soothing rubbing his index finger along my cheek. "Your going to be okay." he says. He picks up my hand "Here. Hold onto me." I nod laying there in his arms and holding his hand lightly. He looks down at me then to Gandalf. "How did this happen?" he asks sharply. Gandalf goes to speak but I do first "I-I was the one...w-who brought you back." He looks down "How?" I breathe out a little "My necklace I gave you....it was once a star, and I knew....that it had magic. Even....even if it was a little...I knew with the right wish...it would....it would be... enough." I say through slight gasps. "I knew...with the right price." I say. Thorin looks down at me and see's my state. I smile slightly "Me. My life. A life that dosen't belong here. Mine for yours." Thorin shakes his head "No...no. I will not accept it. Take it back! No, you can not die!" Running my hand on his cheek I look up "Tell me...tell me something good."

He nods with a smile "Now that you sat that.....you made me think about someone I know...." I furrow my brows "Who?" He smiles and grips my should gently "A young girl I met in a small peaceful place called the Shire...." I smile slightly and nod "What-What about her?" Thorin smiles and rocks lightly "She was is from a different place far from here. She is...beautiful....she dances with the Pixie's in the moonlight........she has courage even when she doubts she has any at all. Even though was was filled with fear she never let it stop her." Looking down at me Thorin was smiling and I was smiling back at him tearing up a little. He breathed in and out brushing my hair from my face "She saw good when there was none.....she made me a better man." My lip trembled and I breathed in shorter and faster breathes and Thorin's voice shook lightly "No......!" I sigh "Thorin..." 

"I won't let you give up." I stop him "Thorin...!" He goes silent and looks down at me. I nod "It's okay..." He holds me a little tighter and he shakes his head "No..." I nod and then feel myself getting weaker and I choke up. "It-It's okay..." I smile and with no fear or shame I look into Thorin's eyes. "It's perfect....I'm in the arms... of my first love." I smile and let out a faint and soft laugh. "The first person I've ever loved.....the person I'll always love.....I-I love I love you..." I say whispering the last part with a slight cry. Thorin looks down at me with pursued lips and pulls in a shaky breathe. I then can feel my lungs begining to fill up with blood. I cough a little and taste it. I smile and reach up rubbing his beard "Thorin.....Thorin Oakensheild...." I say with a smile. He lets out a sad little laugh and he smiles at me as he rubs my cheek. I cough again and can feel the blood barely on my lips. I then gasp and feel myself being disoriented "Thorin...." I say weakly. Thorin nods "I'm here....I'm here..." he whispers rubbing my face. I begin hyperventilating "Thorin...T-Thorin......" I gasp more and more and I know I'm fading out. I then watch as Thorin leans down and ever so lightly his lips touch mine softly. Barely forming together as he kisses me and I weakly kiss back. After lingering for a few moments he pulls back his eyes are filled with tears and he whispers "I love you." I smile slightly and breathe faster and heavier and my lungs burn contracting with only the blood. I breathe quicker and my smile fades and I gasp in giving a slight choke. My body tenses and my eyes widen as I stare at Thorin. The look of despair is on his face stares down at me and I then relax. Everything seems peaceful now. Slowly I stare into Thorin's eyes and I close my own eyes and a single tear goes down my cheek.


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Last Goodbye

*Thorin's POV

I sat there staring down at her limp body. Frozen I sat there holding her and waiting for her to say something else. Anything. With only the noise of wind and a choked sob from Fili and a few others I slowly looked up lifting my head and turned staring. The wind whipping my hair as I felt the feeling sink in. 

Grief. 

I thought I had felt this before but this time was different. It was...colder. More deeper in my chest. My eyes looked back down again and I saw her free bloodied hand gripping onto the necklace I gave her. In her last moments I replayed the words in my head "It's perfect......my first love.......it's okay.....the first person I've ever loved....the person I'll always love...

I love you.

I then stared down at her and began rubbing her cheek and hearing nothing but the cries of the company. Never in my life had I weeped. Only as a small boy did I weep, but not since those days. My lip trembles and I blink my eyes. I breathe in with a slight gasp and begin to cry bringing her body up close to me. I rest my forehead on her shoulder and choke out sobs and shake my head while rubbing her face. I sit there crying feeling this feeling of emptiness inside me. I then look up at the sky and scream before letting my face fall again. After a while my crying stop and my tears stop. Slowly with a blank face I lay her body back down and pull back sitting there. The company then comes around. Kili and Fili are by her other side. Fili's lip trembles madly and he reaches down resting his hand on top her head. His covers his face and weeps while Kili sits there and closes his eyes with a single tear going down his cheek. As I sit there I stare out over the cliff and see the Eagles coming to soar down and pick us up taking us back to Erebor.

 

Everyone was gathered down the streets. The sun was setting behind some of the houses and the sky was fading in many different colors. Horses pulled the casket slowly down the street. I walked behind the casket only a few fee behind followed by the company and Gandalf next to me. I stared at her laying there. She was beautiful in the long purple and blue dress. Her hair curled cascading around her head. And dozens of white flowers fixed into her hair. As we had went through the streets in silence we stopped int the center of Rivendale. It was not my choice with her being here, but Gandalf's. Even though I wanted her in Erebor I did as he asked thinking there must be good reason behind it. They lifted her under a large stone arch onto a stone platform. Lord Elrond and many Elves were there including Thranduil,Legolas, and Tauriel. 

Gandalf goes to on side of her and looks down then to everyone"As we weep, so does the earth,as does the sky, the sun, and the moon. But, every night the stars rejoice and may we all look up and see you shining bright." As the sun had gone and darkness fell I looked around and saw everyone release glowing orbs into the sky. They ascended going high all over the town shining above us. It was a beautiful display to see. Slowly I walked over next to her where she lay. I looked at her and knew that this was it. Whispering my goodbye I then went up and placed a kiss upon her forehead. After lingering for a moment I felt the single tear go down my cheek. I opened my eyes and look at her and caressed her cheek then stood walking back. Holding up his staff Gandalf then chanted something and a white light glowed across her body and then faded. I looked at him and he gave me a smile, but a sad one. 

 

The people had dispersed after a short while, but then only I remained. Sitting there I looked at her body. Seeing her hands wrapped around the necklace I gave her. Sitting there I played through all the memories in my mind since I had met her. The good,the bad, and then what could have been and the things I had thought about. Desires I wanted and things I wanted to say, but these things that now could never be. Putting my head down I sniffed and then slowly I lowly weeped with my face down. Someone approached and sat behind me. After composing myself I sighed but kept my head down. "The love of my life..." I then turned facing forward and shook my head "I destroyed her...." I whispered. Bilbo looked over at me sadly without saying anything. My voice shook and my lip trembled "I destroyed everything." Sitting in silence with my head down neither of us spoke but Bilbo reached out with his hand and placed something in mine. He patted my hand closed and I looked at him and then my hand. Slowly I opened it up and it revealed the necklace she had given me perfectly back in tact as if nothing happened. As I stared at it Bilbo spoke "I found this back on the mountain." I stared back down at the necklace tracing my hand over it. Bilbo sighed "Maybe there someday she will return to us...some how." I nodded slightly "Possibly." The Hobbit then pulled out a pipe and puffed on it lightly "And what do we do until then?" he asks glancing at me. I smile at him and then down to the necklace.

 

"Believe"

AN: The Sequel to this is Titled "The King Who Dreamed". It is a continuation and will probably eventually lead into another adventure which might introduce a new little Master Burglar as well as a bounty hunter and a blonde headed Elf Prince.


	35. AN

The sequel to this story is now published! "The King Who Dreamed (Thorin Oakensheild Fanfiction)". Look for my name "Queen of Dreams or MoHiggins15"

**Author's Note:**

> Far over the Misty Mountain's cold


End file.
